


A CASE OF AN IRRESISTIBLE OPPOSITE ATTRACTION

by Queen_Of_TheDawn



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_TheDawn/pseuds/Queen_Of_TheDawn
Summary: From day one the tension between them is as clear as daylight. She tried to resist, but he makes it hard for her. He always knows which button to pushed to makes her losing control. For him, she's an irresistible oblivious vixen. While for her, he's the asshole who doesn't know the boundaries of their relationship.
Relationships: Claire Dearing & Owen Grady, Claire Dearing/Owen Grady
Comments: 64
Kudos: 72





	1. PERFECTLY IN CONTROL

Everything about Claire Dearing speaks control, determination, hard work, and tough as a rock kind of woman. As the Ops Manager in the most over the top high-end park, things must be exactly the way how it is, stuff done the way she wants it to be done, and the most important thing is; nothing goes off without following her checklist.

Zara, her assistant, took a good whole year to be able to follow her rhythm. She was so sure that she couldn't survive the first hour. Claire was, and still, meticulous over small detail and giving poor Zara the hell of a day.

She came home crying over her dinner for how much of an exhausted human being she was at the end of her first day. She was beat both mentally and physically. She soaked her swollen feet for wearing a heel all day when following Claire's schedule. Claire doesn't allow non-heel shoes, she hates wedges, and she definitely despises sketchers and the like of it.

"Take a serious note for your appearance so people take a serious note on you." Claire spat at her from under her lashes one day. "Sketchers will make you look like a desperate teenage Starbucks waitress in their summer job!" She was harshly criticizing Zara when she came to work with her casual shoes.

So for the sake of her job, which is honestly her dream to work in this amazing park, she does whatever it takes to prepare her ankle to support her. Ankle exercise is what Claire told her one day, is an exercise regime that she'd done from the first day until now three years later.

Claire knows her position and she always makes people aware of that. She made herself as the omnipresence in the corporation premises. She’s always becoming Miss Prim and Proper, straight and direct without further ado. Small talks or any other chit and chat are forbidden in her case of professionalism. So everything with her was always to the point.

What seems to be the problem?

Who's responsible about it?

Why did it happen?

When did it happen?

Where did it happen?

How did it happen?

How much will it cost us?

5 W + 2 H

A classic systematic set of questions, to collect all the data that is necessary to draw up a report of an existing situation. All of that to aim what she needs, to identifying the true nature of the problem and describing the context precisely.

So yeah...

No bullshit with Claire!!!

She likes to be thorough, careful, and conscientious in her job. Not making any room for any mistakes. Follow her way, follow her rule, if not... Just follow the path of her office door, pack up your stuff, and give up.

Go big or go home.

This morning seems to be like any other day, in the paradise of roaring giant lizards. Claire went up to her office exactly at eight fifty-eight a.m. hoping everything as the same.

Perfectly under her absolute control.

She greets Manuel, the security, a nice "Good Morning", and a smile. She's all professional but she's not an asshole boss. Zara was seen in front of the elevator, with her daily paperwork in a separate manila envelope in a different color, she always classified her work based on the level of importance and urgency; Red for Urgent, Yellow for Important, and Green for House Chores.

"Morning, Zara" Claire nods.

"Morning Claire, here’s your coffee." Zara passed on the coffee cup from her other hand. Claire smiles and welcoming the steam from the black, hot, liquid. She inhales it and closing her eyes in content. "Just what I need it." She declares happily and presses the elevator button.

"Lab tours today after lunch at one p.m. with the new investors’ representative. I already inform Dr. Wu about the schedule." Zara handed over the paper to Claire, try to keep up her pace when Claire went inside the moving cubicle. She glances at Zara while sipping her coffee. Nod in approval. The corner of her lips curls to a smile. Proud of what Zara's done to follow her way of work.

"Inspections on the new project at the west side of the Gyro sphere valley at three p.m. It's like a normal inspection because you just need to check on the work, Mr. Abboud will be with you to talk you through it." Zara fiddle on the red manila to check more schedule. Claire quietly listening to her while sipping her coffee and tapping her phone to write the agenda.

"And Mr. Masrani will come at ten a.m. to your office, for introducing the new offices hire to you." Zara closes the red manila and starts opening the yellow one. "New offices hire?" Claire frowned with a bit of confusion on her face. "You put that in urgency? I think it’s more of a house chores kind of task."

She exits the elevator, not bothering to slow down. The clicked and clacked sound of her high heels was a signal of her presence to the other employee. Everyone greets her and she nods in approval. "Yes... It’s urgency, at the last minute." Zara said, in a frustration manner. "Believe me I was putting it in the yellow manila last week when I got the memo." She added, "And last night I moved it to the green. But this morning, Mr. Masrani insist that this was urgent" Zara explained herself.

"This new hire... Is he the one who will be in charge of the Raptor's Intelligence Research Program?" Claire opens the door to her office. Set down her coffee on the table, and then put her bag down while sitting on her chair. She starts opening her MacBook to keep up with other tasks in her hand.

"Yes... Umm... Owen Grady." Zara nodded, handed Claire this Grady guy document for her to inspect. Claire frowned. No picture. She doesn't like it. She always prepares herself before meeting a new person, colleague, or any other people. She believed in first impressions. She could read people from their pictures and decided how much worth of her time they deserve.

"No picture, I know." Zara gave Claire a concerned look, "...but his qualification is excellent." Zara added, in an assuring tone. Pointing at his resume, that came down with a long list of his exceptional days in the Navy. "But I still don't get it why Mr. Masrani wants me to meet this guy. His field of job in the park is not exactly my responsibility. I thought it was Hoskins he must reach for. This is InGen, not me." She exclaimed, flipping through Owen Grady's seven pages of qualification.

"Beats me... I was asking Mr. Masrani the same thing, but he said he'll let you know when the three of you meet" Zara shrugged.

Claire read his document thoroughly, he's exceptionally capable indeed. She nodded her head, raising her brow in approval. Her curiosity peaked. She could check his picture online, she guesses; _"E_ _veryone is available online don't they?"_

"Do you need anything else, Claire?" Zara asked. "No Zara, it's ok. I will check on the other folder by myself." Claire dismissed her with a nod. Zara excuse herself, back to her desk in front of Claire's office to going through Claire's schedule for the week. Its Monday morning, after all, let the war begins.

Claire's slender finger typed over the keyboard of her MacBook. She scrolls through the Safari to check on Owen Grady's social media, and she found nothing. Nada. Zero.

Is this guy living under the rock?

No social media information means she doesn't know who she'll be dealing with. Means she couldn't upper hand this guy. Means she lose control... She hates it already!!! Claire blows her breath in exasperation.

She spends the rest of her ten minutes before Mr. Masrani arrives, with going through her tasks folder. Some works need to be done immediately. Some works can wait. And some works are not worth her time, but she still needs to finish it.

She doesn't know why she's nervous.

She doesn't know why she's pacing back and forth biting her nail.

She walks toward her body length mirror and checking her appearance. Her posture is straight and perfect, her hair is smooth and perfect, and her attire is clean and perfect.

She's wearing her usual business attire today. Long sleeve, V-neck, loose-fitting chiffon blouse with a white lacey tank top underneath, knee-length khaki pencil skirt with a slit just about the knee from behind. And of course, the heels pump that she adores so much. 

She smoothens her hair a little. Not letting any strand ruining her signature, perfect angled bob haircut, with a bang just above her brow. Always looks presentable.

So posh and totally So Claire Dearing.

She's applying her gloss when Zara called out from the intercom. "Ms. Dearing, Mr. Masrani, and Mr. Grady are here for the appointment." Claire push the button and reply, "Let them in"

By the time Mr. Masrani open the door and greet her, Claire was putting up her best posture to greet him. Behind him, was Owen Grady, six feet of a Goodness God staring at her with a piercing, mysterious hazel eyes. His hair was a sun-kissed brown shade. With a short unruly cut framing his face, his vibe speaks masculinity.

His face... Dear Lords of all the living things in the universe!!! Hallelujah!!

Sharp feature with a frown that makes him looks more intimidating. He looks ruggedly sexy with his unkempt facial hair. Definitely, nowhere anything Claire had imagined he would be. She's imagining an old, scrawny, short, kind of person (he was training dolphin and seal in the navy, for God Sake!!), Claire's not expecting the guy would be the fine specimen kind of man who's standing now in front of her.

This guy is hefty, she could see it from the cobalt blue body fit business shirt that he's wearing with a few button-down. He rolled up the sleeves to keep it casual, giving Claire a nice show of his arms. She gulped and glance at his lower body. Gray-blue diesel jean that hugs his legs in the right way and dark brown Chelsea suede boots completed his wild yet tempting looks.

The jean emphasized his lower body part a little bit more. She could see how his thigh sculpted. His body language speaks confident and strong. And the way his hips tilted, making poor Claire ran out of her breath.

_“What the fucking hell!”_ She started to slip out of her rational thought.

This man...

This man...

Oh, God... This man will make her lose all her self-control with the snap of his finger.

” _I am fucked.”_ She cursed inside her head.


	2. DAMMIT WOMAN!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first encounter of our beloved pairing. How will it end? Good? Bad? or a little bit of both?

When Owen steps inside his soon-to-be superior office, he didn't expect the woman that he saw standing in front of him will be the person. Simon has told him about how Claire Dearing run this park tougher than ever, hard discipline, and rules beyond imagination, he expected her to be a short, fifty year-ish, grey-haired woman. Oh boy, how he was fucking wrong about that.

Owen staring at her, he was right about the short part. Even with those heels, she's only reaching up to his shoulder, a petite five feet pretty little thing that's what she is. With her porcelain skin, he takes note when he glances at her legs, and a hint of freckles that he could see across her face and neck, dare he said she's totally gorgeous if not insanely beautiful.

 _Dang!!_ He thought.

She's pretty young. Way younger than he is, but acceptable. He likes younger women, they’re inexperienced, green, easy to tame. But this one, she’s far from easy, she’s a fierce one. He could see it from her eyes. She doesn't like to mess around. And he can't wait to peel her layer one by one and reveal what's inside.

 _"What the fucking hell!!!"_ He screams internally. Just how does this crazy thought emerge from inside his mind!!!

He couldn't help it. He lifts his eyebrow. An upturned on his corner lips was formed. Sue him for interested, she's a sight to see. Her auburn hair framed her face perfectly and her bangs make her look cuter than she already is. Her face was perfect with define edges, eyes with a soothing color of green, twinkling with something he doesn't quite grasp yet, for now. And that slight cleft on her chin perfected the whole picture.

He'd lie if he said this woman doesn't affect him. She looks like Buonarroti sculpted her personally, every curve and every dip, line up perfectly for his eyes to feast. And she's checking him out. She gave him a once over for a moment, he's a grown-up man, not a boy from yesterday. He knows what interest looks like when he sees one. And the feeling is mutual.

"Claire, I want you to meet Owen Grady. He'll be responsible for the Raptor Program in the East Paddock." Simon introduces Owen to Claire. But she was kind of lost on her thought.

"Owen Grady…” He extended his hand to her, “Animal Behaviorist." He added, but she was just staring at him, with eyes full of things he couldn't describe yet. But he determines to find out once he's settling in.

Claire was so lost in the sight of this man. She has unintentionally stripped him with her eyes. She bit the inside of her lower lip and raking her eyes up and down involuntarily. "... Grady…" She heard his faint voice. A thick southern accent that makes her stomach flutter and an upfront hand on her sights make her realize, he's introducing himself.

"Claire?" Mr. Masrani snapped his finger in front of her face, bringing her back from whatever fantasy she was having before. "Dearing, Claire. I mean...“ She blinked her eyes a few times, cleared her throat for it feels suddenly dry. "Claire Dearing, please to meet you, Mr. Grady." She shakes his hand, lingering the touch and enjoying the feel of his calloused finger brushing her softer one.

"Please to meet you, Ma'am" Owen nodded. He squeezed her hand a little and admiring how soft it feels on his palm.

She's inhaling…

She's exhaling…

 _“Don't get affected_ … _"_ She warned herself. “ _He's just some random employee, coming here to work, and introduces himself properly.”_ She smiles, trying to cover the sudden interest she has for this man. _"That's all Claire... Random employee."_ She reassures herself mentally.

"Please, have a sit." She gestured her hand to the chair in front of her desk. Simon sat down, followed by Owen.

"Would you like coffee or tea?" She politely offers them some refreshments, while sitting on her chair in front of the two men.

"Neither. Do you have Cola?" Owen asked, still holding gaze to her eyes. "We have, of course. It's a common beverage in this place." She smiles, answering while staring at him back. "Mr. Masrani, how about you?"

"I would like some tea, please," Simon answers her while fixing her wristwatch, completely missing out on the unusual body language the two people share. Owen leaned back casually on his chair, he maintains his eye contact with her while clasping the point of his fingers in front of his mouth.

Claire presses her intercom to call out Zara, putting her best effort to not look him in the eyes. "Zara, could you please bring a Cola and hot tea for our guests. Please"

"Right away, Ms. Dearing." Zara answer quickly.

"So, how may I assist you today gentlemen?" She asked politely, with a composed tone that she'd been practicing over the years of her profession. "I believe you had read the proposal of the Raptor Intelligence Research Program I was talking about, a few months back," Simon answered directly, not wasting any time.

"I had, sir. I believe it was, Victor Hoskins, the one applying the application for the program. So, I was confused about why do I need to see Mr. Grady right now, it supposed to be Vic..." Claire answered while opening the file about the said program in her MacBook

"Right now I want you to focus on Owen, Claire. Hoskins is no longer in charge of the program. You are." His voice stern interrupts her sentences. His eyes staring directly to Claire, expecting her to understand this for now

"Is there any problem, Sir?" Claire clearly confuses. "Let’s just said, his intentions with the program were no longer viable with the moral of this company. That's why I brought Owen directly under your wings. I want you to assist him so he can understand this program in detail. How's the progress of the embryo?" he asked.

"The premises are good, I personally keeping an eye on the progress of the genetic recreation for them. If all good, they'll hatch in a couple of months and Mr. Grady can work with them immediately." Claire explains. At the same time, Zara came with their beverage. Claire thank her with a nod.

"There will be four raptors, right?" Owen asked Claire. He took the Cola bottle and gulps it slowly, still fixing his eyes on her. He searches her face for any sign that he needs to know if it was there, the twinkle in her eyes.

"Umm..." Claire cleared her throat nervously, his eyes on her is something that she still couldn't get used to it.

Fuck her messed up mind, to inadvertently stare on his bobbing Adam’s apple. "It will be eight raptors, Mr. Grady. We... Umm... We always prepare another batch of assets, just in case if the main one doesn't progress effectively like we intended to be." She’s fucking stutter! She never stutters because Claire Dearing is the calmest and most collected person. And this guy made her stutter by drinking his Cola?!

Claire was looking anywhere, but his face. Suddenly she feels a new fondness, for the pen holder beside her Mac Book. Owen was aware of this. She is nervous about him. So the feeling is mutual after all.

The difference between him and Claire was, he's involved with many women before so he had the experience with these sorts of things. His confidence is over the top, he never failed on women. Basically, they threw themselves to him. He just needs to lift up the beer bottle to his lips and staring at them, and they'll come swarming like bumblebees.

Claire on the other hand has been marrying her job for four years. Never dates. Never socialize. Never care. Claire is not a virgin, but sex and pleasure have never become her priority over her career. She was an intern for this company far before they open the park.

She’s a straight “A” student in her college, focusing on her goal since she was a teenager. So yeah, she is a woman with solid ambition in the term of success and career. After all, she couldn't afford to make any kind of mistake.

"Owen." He stated, his eyes never leave her.

"I beg your pardon?" Claire was taken aback. She fixed her eyes on him, and she regrets it. Claire put all of her will power when she saw the mysterious full of mischief smile that Owen put on his face.

"Call me Owen, Mr. Grady is my father." He let his eyes lingering for a little while on her lips. Simon looked over Owen with curiosity; he gave him a quizzical look upon hearing his playful tone.

"I guess Dr. Wu will be available this afternoon?” Simon asked Claire, in an attempt to divert the woman's attention to him. “I've got the memo about the new investor you're about to meet in his lab," Simon asked, putting the weight of his elbow on the armrest while sipping his tea. Owen gave him a side glance, curling his finger around his mouth to hide his turned up smile.

"Yes... He'll be. I'll meet him today, after lunch. And as far as I know, he's free at his office now if you and Mr. Grady..."

"Owen." Owen interrupts her, for addressing him in the way he didn't approve. He'd like to know how his name sounds when it's rolling over her tongue. Claire smile, averting her eyes down to prevent another eye contact and focusing her attention on Simon. "If you and... Mr. Grady... Visit him now, at this hour." Claire said in a stern voice.

She glanced over her eyes to Owen, only to catch him staring at her with his tip of a tongue picking out from the corner of his mouth.

 _Fucking hell!!!_ Claire whimpered in her mind.

Suddenly she feels a gush of hotness in one particular part of her body. She shifted uncomfortably on her chair, crossing her legs under her table, but in the action, she accidentally nudges Owen's leg for a little bit.

 _Another sign…_ _She’s fidgeting_ , Owen thought, traveling his eyes down to have a peek of her leg that clearly shown from the place he sat. "Well, I was thinking maybe you can show Owen around for today Claire, How about that?” Simon proposed to her. “Take him to Dr. Wu and show him around the park." He added while setting down his cup on the desk after a big long sip.

“Because they needed me in the main office right now, so I don't really have much time here" He is checking on his wristwatch, standing up, and fixing his suit.

"I'm really sorry, Sir. But I have tasks to do right now, some report and paperwork, I also need to make a few phone calls to schedule our board meeting for next week, the financial meeting will be held on Wednesday. My hands a little bit full honestly." Claire tried to decline, groaned internally. She’s not preparing herself right now, for one day with this thrilling perfectly made human being.

 _Oh, Holy Jesus Praise the Lord_ … She’s not that much of a religious person, but she feels like she needs to recite any verse from the bible about the perfection of God’s Creation if there’s any!

She glances at Owen, that mischief smile coming back and he gave her a once over. This man knows himself; he’s the epitome of confidence and lust. He knows his presence had affected her, she’s so fucking doomed.

"I insist Claire." Simon stands up, buttoning up his suit, and prepares himself to go. "Let Zara take care of the schedule, she’s doing the same excellent job like you. And give your paperwork to Emma. She'll do well." Simon persuades her, voice smooth and reassuring. 

Claire knew Zara and Emma will do a great job on this task, but that's not what she was worried about. She's just unprepared for staying more with Owen right now. She needs control. She is the Control Queen.

 _SHE IS THE CONTROL QUEEN!!!_ She repeats that for a good measure of a self-slap. She must take control of her feeling once more. She breathes in and breathes out, closing her eyes for a millisecond, before putting up her best fakest smile to the two men in front of her.

She won't let any guy affect her professionalism, her work ethic, and mostly her determination in having control over the things around her. So she’ll let it be…

Gathering in her willpower to put her control and confidence in check, she decided that she won't let this God of Men toying with her head. "Very well, I'll assist Mr. Grady today for a private tour in our park. But if it's ok with me still doing my errands with him around." Claire stated, already standing up from her chair, followed by Owen.

"Perfect!" Simon exclaimed, Clasped his palm together. "I'll be going then, Owen. I hope you will have a great time touring our park today." Simon reaches out his hand to Owen. "Of course I will, Simon. I'm excited already." Owen shakes his hand and pats his shoulder.

Claire furrows her brow. He called Mr. Masrani with his first name. Just how much did they know each other exactly, for acting so casual between one another? The question that she pushed behind her head and goes back to focus on her new task.

Three of them coming out from Claire's office and Simon not waste his time to excuse himself for he's urgently needed in the Mainland Office one hour from now. Claire walked over to Zara's desk to inform her about how she needs a favor for her task. Let Zara reschedule the board meeting between her and the investor next week and the financial meeting next Wednesday. She was mostly in charge of Claire's daily schedule, but Claire who always informs her about the meeting and stuff. 

Claire informs Emma, whose cubicle's not far from the corner of her office alley, to make an outline for the financial report and customer satisfaction report, that she was supposed to make at this moment. Emma offers her to make the full report to saves Claire times, but Claire politely declines. She told Emma, she needs some work to be bringing back home so she can have a productive time before her bed.

Owen following her from behind, he was intrigued. This woman, small and all, is all about business in front of her subordinate. Calculated movement and calculated words, he doesn't know why he's tempted to make her crumbled down from her control. Because of all the signs from her, the one that he saw in her office, he's sure that this woman will be burst into fire when he ignites her axis.

"Mr. Grady, if you please follow me to Dr. Wu's office," Claire called him out, put up her posture with perfect calmness. Describing her high self-confidence, she was so sure that she could control whatever thirst she felt over this man.

"I thought I told you to call me Owen" he protested while walked over to Claire's side for reaching the elevator. His eyes gazed down, as an attempt to take a sneak peek at how much far her freckles go under her neck. Thanks to his towering height, he could positively sure, those freckles are going deep as far as her cleavage goes.

 _Nice…_ Owen licks his lips instinctively, suddenly feels a little bit tighter in his jean. Thanks for his subconscious dirty thoughts.

"We're at work premises, Mr. Grady. It's only wise that we address each other properly.” Claire said straightforwardly. “Besides, we barely know each other. And on top of that, I am your superior." Claire added sternly, explaining why she wouldn't address him casually like he wished her to do.

Owen chuckled and shook his head in amusement. This fiery woman tried so hard to put a space between them and plays hard to get with some employee level crap as her reason. Claire tried to ignore his chuckle. Briefly giving him a side glance before fixated her eyes to her front.

"So~ you like bringing homework, huh?" He curiously asked, changing the subject. His hands inside his jeans pocket while his eyes glanced at her face. He’s trying to distract his mind from a wanton imagination about running his tongue on her cleavage to trace the freckles.

"I like being productive." She answered calmly. Pushing the elevator button, then her finger smoothens out the silky strand of her hair.

"I heard a rumor about one of the high-level employee marrying her job, looks like I will no longer be curious about who the person is." He chuckled.

"I happen to be the one who’s taking the responsibility, about the park whole being. If I'm not focusing on my job, who will?" She answered quickly, her eyes squinting, a little bit annoyed by Owen's statement. But seeing him looking down on her from his height right now, she can't be entirely mad. He looks dominant and intimidating and she's surprisingly eager to be conquered. This made her feel so annoyed.

The elevator door open and they both got inside. Claire tried to keep a respectable space between them. Because every time she stood too close to him, she could smell his scent. She doesn't know if it's his perfume, cologne, aftershave, or it's only him. _Be in control Claire!!!_ She scolds herself. _What are you?! A fucking horny teenager?!_ She mentally kicks his head.

Owen laughs while running his hand behind his neck. He travels his eyes down to Claire, who's trying so hard not to stare at him, resulting in her pursing her lips acting somewhat carelessly.

 _Dammit, Woman!!!_ He groaned inwardly. That lip surely is intriguing his imagination. That pursed-lip...

Red, Swollen, Pursed Lips!!

 _Wow… Easy there, man!_ He smacks himself mentally.

Clearing his throat, he's averting his eyes up to the elevator door. So much for distracting his mind, when she's standing there pulling off an innocent flirtatious act without even realizing what she'd done to him.

"You should be productive in your office, babe. Not after hours." Call him an asshole but he's having a good time teasing this cute little fireball. He promised himself that he’ll ignite every axis on her and he won’t stop until she blows and burned. He gave her a side glance with that distracting smirk painted on his face.

Claire turned her head on Owen, her breath hitched, and she took a sharp intake. Shocked at how he was calling her babe so casually. "Don't call me babe..." She responds in a threatening slow whisper. A little bit taken aback by a pet name he gave, she was not expecting that. She turned her head to the side to cover her flushed face while slipping her hair between her ear.

"What can I say..." He sighed, kicking his right foot to the elevator wall. "You’re a babe, sweetheart." He murmured his statement, not so quietly for her ear to catch that. 

And finally, he saw it again, that twinkling in her eyes from earlier. It’s clearly shown when she glanced up, to steal a look at his eyes, and nibbling her lower lips for a second.

Claire could hear her heart hammering in her ear. Gosh!!! Suddenly this elevator feels stuffy. What the hell... Is he flirting? Does he understand how inappropriate this is? And why does she like it?

She cleared her throat and trying so hard to brush off his earlier act. "I think you forget what I told you earlier, Mr. Grady. I am your superior. I'm nobody's sweetheart. Not to you. Not to anyone." She emphasized her word and looks him in the eyes, it’s a clear challenge for him to try to do another move towards her. She knows it's a mere bluff, she knows she love it when those words rolled out of his mouth. She knows she had it bad for him right now. She knows how hypocrite she sounds right now.

"Oh believe me... I am fully aware." Owen responded, he turned his body towards her now and nod his head slowly and raising one of his eyebrows in a suggestive way. "I like women with power..." He purred. Clearly unashamed with the way he did to hitting on his boss right now.

Simon told Owen a few things about Claire, how she is so uptight, never wasting her time with pleasure fun, basically marrying her job. That's why he thought, Claire was a 50 years old spinster.

Never was he mentioning about Claire's age and Owen never asked. For him, it was not important before, but now he was determined to know everything about this little redhead princess.

Claire crossed her arms in front of her chest. She licked her lower lips with a salty look and reply without thinking. "Watch out, Mr. Grady. Don't mess around with me when I'm clearly on top of you." Claire couldn't stop the double meaning words that rolling over her tongue. It's already spoken. And she could see Owen's eyes dilated for a mere second, he stepped closer to where she stands and she swears she could hear the man faint growl from his throat. His face leaned down to her and he opens his mouth to answer Claire.

"Was that you threatening me or you're giving me some suggestive thought?" He smiles mischievously and licks his lip to continue, "Just so you know... Ms. Dearing. I love a woman on top, so I don't give a damn mind for your superiority." His eyes challenging her and then slowly leaned back up.

She whimpered silently, unaware that she was holding her breath. The elevator door opened and Owen gesturing his hand to her, "After you Princess." Claire stares at him with a glazed expression, “How chivalrous.” She said, a clear sarcasm in her tone.

Claire storms out from the elevator. All hot and flushed from her face to her neck and way more down. She speeds up her pace, trying to cool down her mind from him. He is not far behind, putting up an annoyingly furtive smile, knowing how his words affect her in the way she couldn't imagine.

She's not used to people challenging her or talk back to her like this. She is always the dominant one. She is untamed. She is the Queen. And now she is losing her control over him. Damn him. What an asshole. And fuck her raging hormones.

Fuck Masrani for bringing him this morning. She is unprepared for this. She was unprepared to admit that she was aroused by being mentally dominated by Owen-fucking-Grady. Owen on the other hand, couldn't keep his interest in check. His eyes fixated on her backside which swayed every time she took her step with those sexy heels. Please don't judge him, who wouldn't have their eyes glued to her ass when she has a goddamn exquisite curve.

And that vanilla scent that was coming from her, making it more impossible for Owen to erase any explicit thought that ran inside his brain. She's impossible to be ignored. Damn all the decency, he will chuck it through the window for all he cares, she managed to catch his attention in a purely innocent sexual way without even realizing it.

 _Goddammit, Woman!!!_ He cursed inwardly, she’ll be the death of him.

At that moment he realized immediately, that it seems like it’ll be hard for him to behave himself in this place. Thank's a lot for the ravishing redhead in front of him. Who succeeded in making him throwing his entire clear mind to the bin at this moment.


	3. PUSH AND PULL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Owen meet Henry Wu and Claire is confused about how to deal with Owen's flirty demeanor. She tries hard to keep herself act properly, but this asshole keeps pushing her button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all readers who had spared their times to read my Clawen fic and thank you to all who left their kudos, I really appreciate it.

They met Henry Wu in his office before he brought them to see the eggs. When finally he took them to the Creation Lab, Owen was astonished by how elaborately high tech the place is. His mouth opened wide and his eyes checking around every corner of their lab, clearly wonder-struck by the fact that this is the actual place where they bring back dinosaurs from a sixty-five million years slumber party.

"So this is where the magic begins?!" Owen couldn't contain his excitement when he saw how the lab tech works on mixing a few substances in a lab tube. "Is that the magical potion for making the lizards?" He beamed at the two people behind the glass wall.

_Cute_ , that’s what Claire thinks.

_But a complete asshole,_ she reminds herself about his true nature from their encounter before.

So she put up her poker face and acts nonchalantly as well as unamused by his antics, "There’s nothing magical in our works, Mr. Grady." She responds, "This is all pure science, no Tinker belle fairy dust involved." She added. Henry, throw a look and beamed at Claire's response. As he always expected from the Ops Manager, no bullshit talking with Claire.

"~you’re the only magical creature here, babe~" Owen muttering his come back, eyes still focusing on the people behind the glass door and a cool face covering his flirtatious remarks. "Sorry?" Claire asked with suspicious tones, she thought Owen was making some witty comment.

Getting no response from him, but a cheeky grin, she looked up to glares a piercing look as a warning. Claire didn’t have time for his childish and feather-brained nature, so she proceeds to open the door to the creation lab and dismiss his frivolousness.

"Does she always like that?" Owen throws a look at Henry, pointing his thumb to Claire; his face was a mix of disbelief and mockery. Henry looked at him, dumbfounded by the out of the topic question, "I beg your pardon?" He asked in confusion. "Claire, does she always that rigid?" Owen asked explaining his earlier question. Henry suppresses a smile, "Well, people not calling her Ice Queen without a reason." He answers calmly.

"Can we continue the tour?" Claire called them out, "I have schedules to follow, so I’ll appreciate it if we don’t waste any minute in this particular activity." She added, her voice thick with impatience and annoyance.

"Yes of course," Henry responded to her by doubling up his pace. "We manage to provide a solitary room for the raptor embryos development phase," Henry feeds some basic information to Owen, while they walk over to Claire. "It's at the end of the creation lab area, hidden away from an unnecessary commotion." He fetches some hands coon from the lab drawer for them to use.

"Since you need to bond with them even when they're still inside the eggs, so a quiet place is a good start for it." Henry turned to the left corner of the lab corridor and stop at the only door at the end of the alley; he fished out the key card from his lab coat pocket and opens the door for Owen and Claire. "Welcome to the nursery room," he invites them inside to what looks like a mini lab. Everything from the main lab is available in this room.

Owen was elated!

"I hope you have a bar in this room because I'm moving in!" he laughs ecstatically. "We have a fridge full of refreshment, there are a break room and a bathroom for you to use," Henry nods his head to every part of the room. "It's basically a mini-lab and an apartment for you," he added, "Feel free to use it because you'll spend a whole two months to keep an eye on that little biter of yours," he pointed at the 2 huge incubator machines at the center.

Owen was losing all the words when he saw the eggs, "Awesome!!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. The whole thing is so overwhelmingly dope for him right now, "Is this fertilized?" he asked. "Yes, It is." Claire responds, "It's already fertilized and the progress was..." Claire paused, trying to find a good way to interpret her feeling, "Immensely satisfying." She smiles proudly.

"Great! I couldn’t wait to start working with them!" he gave Claire an ear to ear smile, "I'm glad you feel joyful, Mr. Grady. We faced a major cost overhaul to prepare this room." Claire responded to his excitement, "Lucky for this program we're able to find new financial support through a public investor. People are thrilled to be able to support the development of genetic engineering made possible by our company."

"I'm glad you went to that extent for this program, Ms. Dearing." Owen grinned.

After all the excitements fade off, Owen and Henry start to engage in some serious discussion. His demeanor vastly change. "You still use the ostrich and emu eggs for the host?" Owen scans the row of eggs in front of him.

"No," Henry stared at him, a little curious in how Owen know such information. "I read all the papers on your research and your work at the first park, Henry." Owen glanced over his lashes. "You didn't actually think that I came here without some knowledge did you?" he smirks.

"So, InGen finally get a hold on the artificial egg technology that they try to develop 30 years ago?" he asked, "Yes. We did," Henry's face is clearly fascinated by the bits of information that Owen gets. Claire, on the other hand, was staring at him. Curiosity clearly emerged from her once careless face.

Owen takes note of their diet, their growth rate, their life span, everything that he needs to know for his program. He could be that person if he wanted to. There's a hint of moisture on his forehead, as a result of standing in front of the incubator for too close, making him look earnestly determined. Claire was standing not far from him with a clipboard in her hand, trying to keep up with the embryos' progression.

She tries to keep her distance because she doesn't need any distractions. But the more distance she put, the more closer she becomes to him. Without she realizes it, she already stands beside him when Henry explains to him about the incubator program that he will deal with, for the next two months.

"I teach Claire the same thing about this program on her internship days, so when you need some enlightenment for the incubator system, you could reach for her if I'm not around," Henry said, while Owen fiddling with the machine instrument.

"Definitely will do..." Owen responded slowly and winks his eye towards Claire, making her drop her pen involuntary. Henry missed out on what Owen do but turned over to her by the clinking sound. "Careless are we? Not like the usual you, Claire." Henry smile but frown with a hint of curiosity in his tone.

"Sorry, guess I’m just a little bit beaten up." Claire gave him a tight smile, nervously squatting down to pick up the pen. To her surprise, Owen precedes to take the pen. He staring at her while handed it over. Claire grabs the pen, but Owen's hand clasped hers. Caressing it slowly, and sliding over the pen inside her hand. Claire holds her breath by the tingling sensation she felt when their skin touched.

_Come on Claire, control!_ She tried to calm her beating heart.

"Not the usual you either, getting beaten up by work," Henry chuckled. "There’s always a first in everything," Claire reasoned him. "I guess," she added with a smile. She watched Owen, who's already back to his original position near the incubator, trying to get a hang of the thermal control device.

"You know how to operate this thing?" Claire asked curiously, pointed her pen towards the machine, eyebrow raised in a doubt. She tries to divert her focus from his earlier action. "Ehh... Pretty much I do," he answered. "I grew up on a farm. We have the same, only maybe smaller, machine for hatching the chickens and ducks back then." He looked up to her from where he bent over, inspecting the eggs that had been turned over by the robotic hand build in at the side of the machine.

"Same theory, same operating system," He added. "But of course, you know, without a Robocop hand fondling the eggs." He wiggles his hand around the eggs, chuckling delightfully, while his eyes bulging out.

Resulting in Claire involuntarily let out a giggle, she immediately covering her mouth with the clipboard to stop the embarrassing out of character act and proceed to put up her stony-face. Henry, who was writing down something over the whiteboard, turns his head around to look at her. A bit surprised by Claire's unusual attitude.

_Claire Dearing, Giggling? What else after this? A vegetarian t-rex?_

That is how impossible the matter is!!!

He brushed it off and starting to get busy with some notes over the whiteboard and decided to fix some data about the embryo. Claire cleared her throat to bring her composure back, "You won't need my help, after all, Mr. Grady." She responded to the fact that he already knows how to operate the machine, absentmindedly nibbling the butt of her pen while looking through the datasheet on the clipboard.

Owen didn't waste any more time and start focusing his attention on her little pink tongue that's peeking through while she nibbles the lucky pen. He straightens up; wipes his palm over the back of his jeans and focusing his attention on her, "Oh I'm afraid I'll still need you to give me a hand, Ms. Dearing." He looked down at her from under his eyelashes, ogling on her slender figure.

Claire slowly glancing up, meeting his playful mischief eyes that she starts to know well. "We'll see... How you behave will resulting in how I assist you," licking her lips, while looked upon him, clearly challenging his nerve.

"How about... I stopped behave," he tilts his head and leer "And found out the way of how you'll assist my need, how about that?" he smiled seductively. Claire rolled her eyes; there goes the asshole that she knew from the elevator this morning.

Claire furrows her brows, her chest rose up and down. Feeling annoyed by a sudden and slightly sexual tease that he pulled off, smart ass buffoon thinks he's a genius who could always turn her statements into some sexual suggestion come back.

Henry was rummaging through one of the big steel cabinets, looking for something, clearly unaware of the raw tensions his two colleagues released.

Claire's mind going anywhere and dizzying her, all that suggestive words, makes her gushed with inappropriate thoughts.

_So much for keeping your control!!_ She scolds herself.

Claire’s fuming under her breath; she’s clearly confused between displeasure and inflamed hormonal rage by his words, his nature, and his bad-boy personality. She stomps away from Owen's side for a good six feet near the lab bathroom.

Owen, on the other hand, smiles victoriously with his hand inside his pocket. Knowing how his words affected her so much by seeing her body language, he feels superior. He bites the inside of his cheek and starts to indulge in fantasies.

Fantasies that were blatantly open and purely sexual, he stared at her intensively letting her know that he's the man with wants, and everything that he wants, he never failed to achieve. And now he wants Claire Dearing, bending over the desk with her skirt raking up to her waist, while he does her raw and hard. Her scream will be the music of his ear.

This woman...

Makes him feels like he never with one before, really gives him different impressions. Her vibe speaks up about passions, sexuality, and wild. She doesn't even realize it, for her it's only a heated argument to test what exactly is happening between them. For him it's their exciting foreplay to build the tension, so he could reap her at the end of the day.

"Wait for a moment; I’ll recover the system module at the other room." Henry walked to the exit door and went outside, leaving them both.

With Henry out of their sight, they steal a glance at one another from where they are standing. Claire nervously nibbling her perfectly nude manicured nail, pacing back and forth on the ground she was standing at. Across where she is, Owen stands up high with his arms crossing his chest and gazing on her. She could see how he's huffing and puffing, his eyes stripping her down and full of raw emotion.

_For the sake of all the purity thought inside my mind, I have to avoid this man!_ Claire internally screamed in frustration.

Owen rubbed the back of his neck, he closes his eyes briefly, trying desperately to shake whatever burning feeling out from him.

_Get yourself together, Grady._ He mentally reminds himself to get back to reality, he gave her a once over to read whatever body language that she implies right now. She’s nervous and confused. She looks like she needs to get away and run. Her eyes were searching anywhere, but him.

Claire started to get panic; she started to feel anxious, and ashamed for how her calm and collected attitude had been crumbled not even one day after meeting this guy. Who would've blamed her anyway? Owen Grady speaks manliness, desire, and sexual awakening for her. And Claire was slipping away even further in the depth of lust and passion.

The sound of the opened door makes them flinch and recover from any distracting thought floating inside their brain at the moment. Claire was facing toward one of the lab's desk, between the bathroom, and a steel cabinet pretending to check on some charts. She feels somewhat uncomfortable in between her legs. She blames Owen for that, embedded her with those lewd images from his words.

Then Owen managed, in a split second, to sit on one chair in front of the incubator, trying to hide his visible hard-on from the smutty daydream that he developed about Claire. Seeing her across the room, nibbling her nail with a flushed face, none of it from her innocent act and feisty nature could prevent him to not conceive any raunchy thought.

"Sorry it took a while, it's been a long time since the last I used this module," Henry explained his delay in the other room. When he saw the two-person that he left alone before, looks slightly a little bit far away from their previous position, he realizes the uncomfortable alien atmosphere between them.

"Ehm...," he cleared his throat. Successfully gaining their attention back to him, "I hope this module could help you learn, Mr. Grady." He handed out the thick module to Owen, "It's very comprehensive, easy to follow, with color code explanation. Thanks to Claire, who's taking an amount of time in her internship day, compile it from the scratch." He added. Owen, who's still dazed out by the intoxicating indecent thought about his superior, rose from his seat hoping for Henry wouldn't notice how slightly tented his jeans are. He reaches out for the module, at the same time in trying to tilt his hip away from his sight.

"Thank you, Doc. I'll study it well." He nodded in appreciation.

"So, I guess we're finished here." Claire abruptly declared about the end of their session, clearly desperate to get away from Owen right now. "We'll excuse ourselves so you can have your lunch break, Henry," she walked over to Henry to shake his hand.

Owen was unprepared for the sudden end of their lab tour, still trying to hide his crotch from Henry's sight, he proceeds to shake Henry's hand and thank him for his time.

Claire swung around and walk briskly to the exit. Owen outpaced her and reaches the door, but realizes in a mere second that he doesn’t have the key. Henry walked over in a hurry to Owen and hand him the key, so he could open it. When the mechanical door finally opened, Claire is practically dashed out in a split second before him.

She mutters an almost inaudible thank you and rushes over from the room, almost running, to avoid her newly found center of lust. Owen was taken aback by her sudden speed.

_Jesus!!! How the hell did she manage to run with those ridiculous shoes?!_ He thought.

By the time Owen gets to the front area of the creation lab, Claire has already pushed the open button of the mechanical sliding door and dash outside. Owen tried eagerly to catch up her step maneuvering the sea of people that filled the Innovation Center.

"Claire!" He called her, try to keep up the pace, muttering ~ _sorry_ _~_ and ~ _excuse me_ _~_ whenever he bumps into someone or knocked someone's stuff over. Claire tries her best to get away from him, she looked over her shoulder and seeing Owen try to catch her up. Years of ankle training didn't disappoint her today, but unfortunately, his steps are wider and she's wearing a fucking' pencil skirt on this fateful day.

Owen keeps his stride ahead, determined to make her stop and talk to him. Why? He doesn't entirely sure the hell why!!! And if she actually decided to stop and facing him, what would he say?

_Hey, that thing earlier was uncalled for. But you're so fucking sexy and I already imagine licking your entire skin from the moment we're in the elevator. So, do you wanna’?_

For fuck sake, Grady!

Finally, he catches up on her, just before she went inside the elevator. He grabs her upper left arm and tried to turn her over to face him. Her other hand grabs the elevator door, preventing him from fully overpowered her.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grady. But I really need to be in my office, like, right now. So if you please, let me go." She hissed, more likely to feel embarrassed than pissed. It’s really unprofessional on Claire’s side, but Claire needs s to clear her mind right now.

People inside the elevator are staring at them, surprisingly curious in what kind of a Colombian drama shit is this!! Did they have a shooting?

A guy, who stands not far from Claire, slowly pointing up his phone camera to record their ridiculous encounter, Owen sees that and glared at the poor guy with a look that clearly said; _don't even think about it you fuck face_. Not once in hell, his face will be plastered all over some social media gig shit.

His focus back to Claire when he’s assured that the poor guy pocketed his phone back. "No can't do, Claire. We need to talk." He declined her earlier demand. Not entirely sure what a goddamn thing they need to talk about. He just wants her to stop running away for now.

"Mr. Grady, I'm completely a hundred percent sure, that we don't need to talk about anything that you think we should talk about." Her voice stern and clear, she tries pulling her arm harder to detach from Owen's grasp. "You disrespect me!" she snapped in frustration, a pair of glassy eyes glaring at him.

Owen didn't flinch, but his grasp loosens. His eyes searching hers, hoping that she will change her mind. "Please, let go of your hand." She's unwavering even with those intoxicating eyes staring at her. Tears started to form from the corner of her eyes.

Owen reluctantly releases her arm, staring at her with a turmoil emotion clearly shown from his eyes. He really didn't understand what exactly he was thinking when doing all of that. He opens his mouth, tried to form some sort of sentence. But nothing comes out.

"I hope you enjoy your lunch," Claire averting her eyes to look passes him. She held her posture straight, smoothens her hair, and attire as the elevator door closed between them.

It was a teasing and most women dig that, he'd done it with any women he found attractive. But of course, none of them was his superior so maybe this time he really crosses over the line, no need for a genius to realize that. 

Another thing was, he never really care if they're not interested. But when he saw Claire fleeting like that, slipping away from him, for a mere second he felt a sudden fear of something. He was scared as she might disappear from his sight.

This is a new feeling.

This is the first time he met a woman like Claire and not even a whole damn day finish as he had felt overwhelmed with some roller coaster shit kind of thing.

Lust and want,

Desire and admiration,

Curiosity and amazement,

Fear and dread,

"Shit!" He yelled angrily onto the air. Running his hand over his head as his breath heaved desperately. What the actual fuck is wrong with him. Why does he care so much? They barely know each other!!!

Several judgmental eyes leered on him, he has his hands on his hips. Head dip down in confusion, "Sorry folks," he apologizes. "Enjoy your hologram show," he walked over the entrance of the Innovation Centre and burst outside the building.

It's a freaking push and pulls shit if he didn't know any better. And it's only day one.


	4. THE PARK TROPHY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When trouble comes and I need someone to talk to, I always went to my sister.  
> So does Claire when she's confused about how to deal with her sudden feeling toward the asshole named Owen Grady, Karen is the one that she turned to.  
> Meanwhile, our male protagonist decided that he has a new purpose in this park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you who still stand with me on my first fic journey. I'd like to apologize in advance for the delay in updating the new chapter, I was staying outside the town for 20 days and completely lacking off. Anyway here is the new chapter, I hope it exceeds your expectation and worth the wait.

Claire came to her office fueled with confusion, anger, and shame. The floor was clear since everyone having their lunch break now. So she’s not feeling hesitant to express her annoyance at this situation. She tried so hard to be unaffected by that person, she forbid herself citing his name right now.

She throws herself down on her sofa, her eyes glancing up to the ceiling. She nibbles her lips, her mind wandering around. If someone had asked her, she'd admit that she's not entirely mad at him. She's just; confused, abashed, disconcerted, nervous.

It seems so easy for him, to makes her losing control like that. She scoffed. Un-fucking-believable, Claire Dearing the calmest most collected person in the entire Jurassic World losing her fucking sensible mind over some guy.

A guy who happened to be noticeably seductive, a guy who happened to be sexually desirable, a guy who happened to be the one who she needed to scratch that itch up her pus...

" _What the fuck!!!_ " She contorted her face in disbelief, abruptly rose up from her couch, and walked over to her desk where she spotted his leftover Cola. The latter image of him gulping that carbonated liquid is repeated over and over again inside his mind.

His Adam’s apple bobbing up and down when he swallows...

His thick and define neck...

"Oh My God," she's completely drowned in her burning desire!!! She ran her palm over her face. Her faces hot and flushed. How could she be so... So wanton!!! She feels exasperated, crossing her arms over her body. At that time she feels an uncomfortable feeling on her thong and she realizes that she's wet.

It’s a result of their little encounter earlier. Even with just a little effort of him in conveying some double meaning sexual implication in their conversation, he managed to make her wet. She decided to take off her thong because she felt so sticky and moist. Her blouse comes off after and that's when she saw a slight red mark on her left upper arm.

She's startled, apparently, Owen was gripping her harder than he thought; the impression of his hand was now shown. She stared at it and then she feels all hot and bothered, an image of him gripping her tight, she couldn't escape him no matter how hard she tried, popped out in her mind.

 _Oh, God!_ Claire whimpered… _I’m a freak!_

All this time she was the most dominant person in this work environment, but when she saw the bruise, she'd hoped that she's the one being dominated.

Dear Lord...

She pulled out her phone from her bag and dialed her sister's number. After ringing a few times, she picked up.

 ** _"Hey stranger~"_** Karen answered with a sing a song voice.

"Hey... I was wondering..." Claire blurt out without further ado, "Was it normal for a person to sexually attracted to another person when they just met and basically a stranger?" Claire bluntly asked her sister.

 ** _"Wow!!! I'm fine, Claire. How thoughtful of you, the boys? They are doing great!!!"_** Karen answers in a sarcastic remark.

 ** _"What the hell, Sis?!"_** she added, protesting at Claire's indifference.

Claire chuckled, "Sorry, Hun." She could imagine, an offended and annoyed Karen rolling her eyes at the other side of the line. "How are you? Are the boys okay? I can't wait for their next visit on summer vacation." Claire asked in sugar-coated tones, trying to blandish her clearly peeved sister.

 ** _"Oh hush!"_** Karen shushing her playfully, **_"Stop trying to coax me, Claire. We haven't seen each other for months. You barely even reply to any of my messages. And the first thing I heard from you now, is how you've been thirsting over some guy!"_** Karen starts rambling in disbelief.

"I'm sorry... I'm a bitch... And I'm super busy with work..." Claire sighs in desperation and then she heard Karen chuckled in amusement. **_"I’m kidding Claire Bear!"_** Karen assured her, ** _"Of course I knew that you’re busy,"_** she uttered compassionately. ** _"You need to keep an eye on a bunch of prehistoric giant Iguanas! It’s a kind of responsibility with a level of importance that my message couldn’t compare."_**

"It’s not like that," Claire exhale, with a voice full of guilt. **_"Hey, I told you it’s okay,"_** Karen brushed it off, **_"So, finally someone got to tickle your G-Spot, Huh?"_** Karen's immediate tease makes Claire groan in frustration, "Ugh!!! Don’t put it like that."

 ** _"Who is he? Oh, was he that hot British paleobotanist? Do you remember? The one that you told me, led those research about primordial plant kind of thing?"_** Karen starts conjectures with some possible candidates.

"Who were you talking about?" Claire asks in confusion, "Aiden?” she gasps in shock when she realized who the guy that her sister means was.

"No, oh my God Karen, he's married!" Claire answers in disbelief, she can hear Karen's booming laugh on the other side of the line. **_"Come on, it’s not an obstacle for some people I knew,"_** she added sarcastically. "Well I’m not _some people_ , am I?" Claire asked firmly.

 ** _"Ok… Ok,"_** Karen answers in defeat. **_"Jeez this man got you good I suppose!"_** she added in disbelief. **_"If I didn't know you any better, Claire bear, I would assume that he's one of your co-workers. But the only name that popped in my mind was Lowery."_** Karen laughs hysterically. Claire rolled her eyes on her antic, "Well, you're right about the co-worker part. But it’s not Lowery!!!" Claire disputes her sister ridiculous guess. "He's a new hire. Masrani brought him in this morning and I completely lose any rational thought at the sight of him." Claire added voice full of despair.

 ** _"He must be one hell of a man, to make you sound like a desperate whore."_** Karen remark was a mix of pure astonishment and incredulity, **_"I got to see this guy!"_** Karen added enthusiastically.

"You have no idea," Claire sighs, she closed her eyes briefly. "It's so overwhelming he's making me so nervous," she added with clear desperation in her tone. "And no, I won’t take his candid pictures for you,"

 ** _"Oh come on!"_** Karen shouted in disappointment, **_"This guy has made your Sahara desert become a rainforest in a short time,"_** Karen exclaimed. **_"At least send me one picture!"_** she pleaded. "No Karen, I won’t feed your curiosity easily!" Claire exclaimed sternly.

Claire could hear her exhale and clicked her tongue, **_"Ok, just give me a name!"_** Karen pleaded desperately; she hates it when her sister starts to play a secret game between them. "He’s not available online," Claire answers in a flat tone.

 ** _"What?"_** Karen screeching through the line, Claire literally had to pull her ear away from the phone. "Sorry to disappoint you,” Claire chuckled. "He’s an old school ex-Navy I guess,” she added, resulting in another screech from Karen. **_"Seriously?!"_** she asked enthusiastically, **_"No social media ex-Navy,"_** Karen said in a longing voice. **_"You get my permission to ride his rod, Girl!"_** she added shamelessly.

"Anyway,” Claire interjects her sister's fantasy thought. "I’m afraid if what I feel, will lead me to something that I didn’t want to happen," Claire said in a slow voice, a hint of fear in her tones.

Karen exhaling, **_"Oh sweetie, come on. Nothing’s going to happen to you from just attracted to some guy. Live your life. Fall in love. GET LAID!!! You need it!!!"_** she emphasized the last part to remind Claire that she's basically a loony workaholic who doesn't even have a healthy sex life.

"What if he..." Claire tries to make excuses when Karen interrupts her, **_"What if eventually, he's the one you need right now? You know, to loosen up a Lil' bit."_** Karen tries all to reason with Claire. She knows why her sister feels the way she feels right now, but she needs her to move on, enjoying her life at its best.

 _Yesterday's the past. Tomorrow's the future. But today is a gift._ _That's why they call it a present._

That’s what Karen had told her once. _Live your life to the fullest, dear Sis_. Before she let her go, to achieve her dream on that island.

Claire smile.

Talking to her sister always is refreshing for her, even if it's only a brief moment.

"You think so?" Claire asked longingly. **_"I know so,"_** Karen answers confidently.

 ** _"Listen,"_** she added. **_"I don't know who's this mystery guy was, because you won’t tell me, but if he manages to push your entire buttons in only a few hours, he's worth to try,"_** Karen assures her. **_"Well, it's not that I'm not excited with your sexual awakening news... But I got to go catch some errands now. Keep me updated, okay? Bye, Sis~"_** Karen sing along.

"Thanks, Karen, Bye." Then she hung up.

She decided to inform Zara to pushed her schedule today by thirty minutes and prepare her lunch in her apartment.

She needs to freshen up herself, cold shower if it's possible, and face Owen... Once again, then just let the things between them go with the flow and see where this game will go.

***

Owen was right across from the Innovation Centre where Claire's office located. He decided to linger, just in case she comes out of the building. He still had no idea why does he feel he need to ensure her well-being after his act earlier.

He sat at Winston’s Steakhouse outdoor table, facing directly to the entrance. Gulping down his Cola and wolf his Double Decker Rex Burger, eyes fixated on one spot and only looking for one person, his feisty redhead.

Since when had he decided that Claire is his? He wasn’t entirely sure how to answer that for now, but he decided to follow their game.

Around 15 minutes later, he saw her exit the building. A little disheveled and clumsy, she looks like a person who's out of place. His eyes following her like a predator to its prey, trying to decipher her next movement.

"She’s such a babe, eh?" A voice snapped him out from his stakeout. He turned his head to a young waiter from the restaurant he dines in.

"What?" He asked giving the, clearly by his accent, Australian guy a side glance. "That redhead, She's a babe. Nobody could get through her fence, though. It's a... _Mission: Impossible_ ," he made an air quotation to emphasize his meaning. "To lawn her garden... If you know what I mean," the waiter waggles his eyebrow, laughing at his own joke.

Owen is not amused, "Shut the fuck up dude," he retorts. Upset with the way he talked about Claire. Gulping his Cola once again, then he snapped at the annoying waiter. "Why did you think that I was staring at her?" he tried to slip out from the waiter's assumption.

"Come on!" he scoffed in disbelief, "No need to bullshitting me," he added with a thick mockery in his voice. "I'm not blaming you mate," he continued. "First time I worked here, I was mesmerized. Feisty, tough, no kidding out," he whistling in appreciation. "Who doesn't like a strong woman like her? I know I do! I believe her name is Dearing, Claire Dearing." The waiter keeps rambling despite Owen's clear annoyance of his existence in his personal thought.

"I know what her name is," Owen popped a fries in his mouth, murder the poor thing with his teeth. "She's my superior," he added, eyes come back to her. "Nice! You get a chance to tail her every day like a puppy then," the waiter's eyes glinted with mischievousness.

"Oh, let me tell you something," he said enthusiastically. "I knew a significant amount of men trying so hard to, you know, tap THAT!" the waiter made a curve gesture at Claire who was seen making a phone call, "But the lady was all about control, work hard and work harder. No play around, she is the main trophy here." He continued his unwanted babble, but Owen too much focuses on Claire, to actually drive him away.

"I would be the first..." Owen literally growled out his response, making the waiter startled for a few moments before he chuckled. "I like your spirit! Let me know when the deed is done." He pats on Owen's shoulder before excuse himself.

By the time Owen finishes his food, Claire's gone, she hitched a ride in a buggy car with one of the park workers. He took a deep breath and decided that it’s time to go back to his suite to clean up.

***

Claire came back to her office exactly at one over fifteen. Freshen up and retouch her makeup, she looks presentable right now. She makes sure the investors are all gathered in the conference room before she leads them to the main Lab.

She changes her attire to a skinny burgundy pantsuit and a broken white silk sleeveless shirt blouse. The soft feeling and cool fabric really ease her feeling. She tops it off with a burgundy 3/4 sleeves suit coat, she didn't want to draw any attention to the bruise on her arm right now.

"Zara, I'm going to the conference room." She called out while exiting her office, her phone in her pants pocket, and a red manila folder neatly tucked in her arm.

"I will inform the investors through the intercom," Zara informs her. "Oh Claire," she called out her boss quickly. "Owen Grady will also be with the investors' group today," Zara quickly added the new information. Making Claire tilt her head to the assistant and turn her body around. "Please don’t kill the messenger boss," Zara lift up her forearms in defeat, upon seeing Claire’s - _are you fucking kidding me_ \- face. "I just need to gives u a heads-up for what will come for you today, he's already there with them all," she added.

Well, screw it!

She needs to face him after all, so she held her head high and will put her best show performance. She still doesn't get it what has made her so attracted to him; His appearances? His rugged charm? His sexual vibes?

Anyway, she needs to hold those thoughts right now, because it’s time for her to go back to business.

***

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen," she greets the group of investors that has been waiting in the conference room. "I'm Claire Dearing. I'm hereby representing Jurassic World as your mediator," she stated with a serious stern voice. "As the Ops Manager, I'm the very own person that you'd like to reach when it's about park development and customer satisfaction." The group of people nods their heads in appreciation, upon Claire's introduction.

Her eyes scan the group of 10 with a smile and landed on the eyes of the eleventh man, the very man who had managed to shake her mental defense. He changes his outfit, she notices, he wears a rolled-up long-sleeve army green Henley shirt and a dark washed skinny jeans with a gold buckle belt. His military boots accentuated his appearance and hive him a strong man persona. This man knows how to dress, he truly understands his style.

She gave him a credit for that.

"Mr. Grady," she nods her head to acknowledge his presence. "I'm glad you can join us this afternoon," she said in appreciation. "Although I'm not really sure about why you think our meeting today will give any benefit for your program," she commented curiously.

Owen held his gaze on Claire, his body is leaning back to the chair casually, one of his hand hanging on the armrest, the other curl around the top of his lip. "It's my first day of work, I need my Workplace Orientation and Tour Day, so yeah, I think I'mma stick around with the dudes here to know more about this extraordinary park," he responded.

Claire suppressing a smirk, of course, Masrani told her to babysit him for a day, that’s why he'll stay. "Very well," she responds. "But I must tell you that my, _orientation_ , is not everyone cups of tea," she added with a warning tone. "No problem," Owen assures her. "I love every caffeinate liquid I’ll chug it in one go," he smiles. The people around them start to glance around each other, indicating their awareness of the tension between them.

They hold their gaze for a moment then Claire clears her throat and proceeds to start opening her lab tour session. She gives them a short briefing before they start by handing out the paper about "Customer Satisfaction and Assets Interest Research Data" to the groups, "I'm sorry I didn't have any paper left for you, Mr. Grady" Claire apologizes.

"No Problem," he held up his hand. "I hate reading, I'm more of an audiovisual kind of a guy. So I'mma watch you," he points his two fingers to her. "And listening," he added, pointing his right ears. Still in the same position as he was before.

Her smile almost betrays her, but she quickly distracted herself by turning on the room MacBook and projector to start her presentation.

It's about fifteen minutes later, she finally finishes her presentation and Q&A session. An office-boy came in with refreshment for the group, she notices that Owen didn't get one so she informed the guy to bring a chilled bottle of Cola for him.

When the office-boy handed Owen the Cola he was a little bit taken aback. "Ms. Dearing told me to give it to you," he said politely. Owen took the bottle and glance at Claire who was having a little talk with that dude from Verizon. When their eyes met, he gulps his Cola and nods his head appreciatively for her considerate act.

She smiles.

_That's good. That is damn good._

Claire politely asked the group to follow her lead to the lab, explaining along the way about the basic information of the park. Owen unconsciously stands right behind her between herself and the investors. He was fascinated by how she handles this group of people with graciousness and elegance.

His Claire is something else.

_His Claire_

He double takes his own thought, but he really likes how the words sound like.

_His Claire_

_His_

_His owned_

He spent most of the tour in silence, fixated his eyes on one person only. His fascinations of her are increasing fast, no wonder Simon put her in charge. She's acute, exhaustive, informative, and full of confidence. That is hot and sexy for him!

He just found his woman.

_His kind of woman_

And he won't stop until she's subdued.

She is, after all, The Trophy

HIS Trophy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos!!! Thank you!!!


	5. A WORTHY OPPONENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen with his smart mouth resulting in Claire with her witty comeback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is good enough for you all, thanks for still sticking up with me on this journey. Once again I'd like to apologize for the grammatical error or the wrong choice of words since English is not my first language, but I'm trying my best to give this story as interesting as possible with my lack of vocabulary and knowledge.

By the time that the investors' lab tour finishes, Claire's back in the conference room waiting for Zara who's fetching her purse from her office. She will go to the west side of the Gallimimus Valley, to check on the preparation for the new attraction.

She sits at the end of the conference table, typing an insight report about the lab tour today, as well as preparing schedules for the biweekly focus group discussion. Once in awhile, she's gulping her bottled water without averting her eyes from the monitor. Meanwhile, Owen was sitting across from her, playfully drumming his finger while staring at her.

"Hey Claire," he called her for attention. "About earlier..." he sighs when Claire's attention is drawn to him, "You're damn right about I disrespected you," he admits, face serious.

"I'm listening," Claire answers him with curious looks. Then she halts her work and decided to give Owen her all ears.

"I was a jerk," Owen began, eyes looking straight directly to Claire. "We just met and I cross the line," he exhales. "You're my superior, and we're at work" he added, solemnly.

Claire didn't budge, she gave him an impassive look that clearly said; _I don't fucking buy it, man_.

Being with him for the past few hours has given Claire enough time to always be cautious and aware of his mischievousness. No matter how attractive his outer appearance is, he’s a pureblood asshole slash jerk face slash dickhead.

And boy was she right about it...

"But in fact, I'm not completely on the blame for the most part." He said with a low voice, his smile lit up and he gave her a petulant look, he shakes his head in disapproval as he tries to defend himself. "What are you trying to say, Mr. Grady?" Claire asked, glowering at him.

"Well…" Owen turns his chair around to face Claire; "If only the other subject of the matter was aware by the fact..." he rose from his seat.

"That she's very much of a distraction…" he groaned desperately then gaze at her with a sly look.

"And do something to prevent what was happening before..." he casually striding forward to her, donning a stupidly wolfish smile on his face.

"All of those incidents won't be much of a deal," he stops in front of her and put his arms on her armrest, trapping her inside his shadow.

Claire leaned back more in her seat, right leg crossing over her left, arms folded across her chest, eyes challenging and fierce. She tries to act unconcerned when in reality, her heart beating so fast she could feel it pounding in her ear. His scent engulfing her and making her dizzy with desire, she has to control her own breathing and prevent herself from collapsing ridiculously. "You're delusional," she scoffed. "Don't try to justify your impudent behavior, Grady" Claire said with a cynical voice, looking up and down to Owen with evil eyes.

"Grady?" Owen arched his eyebrow, "What happened to _Mr. Grady_?" he asked coyly. Claire slowly rose from her seat, doing her best to stand on her full height.

"You prove yourself..." she pauses herself then slowly sizing him up with dour looks.

"Un…"

"Wor…"

"Thy..."

She stabbed his chest with her finger in between the syllables.

"For the formality," she added with a scowl on her lips.

Owen catches her hand, stopping her abuse to his chest. "The fact is..." Claire continued, "I didn't do anything distracting." She put the challenging face, and standing nose to nose to him. Or more likely nose to collar bone, thanks for his towering height, "You're the one who gets easily distracted," she stared at him with a mocking doe eye and puckered lips. "It means you’re not good at focusing on your job," she added.

Owen leaned his face down slowly, till they're only a few inches from each other. "You don't know how much focus I’ll become when something catches my attention," he said in a husky voice then bite his inner lower lip slowly. "Or in this case... Someone," he smiles seductively.

Claire raises her eyebrow, staring at Owen with a doubtful look. "You choose the wrong opponent in this fight Grady," she said in a warning tone.

"Owen..." he sternly interjects.

"It’s Owen!"

"I'll call you as I like it..." Claire retort.

"Grady!"

"One day..." Owen whispered in a gruff tone, "Your lips will chant my name and only my name..." their lips almost touch, "And you won't stop till I tell you to stop," he said confidently.

"In your dream," Claire glared at Owen, meeting his playful one.

"We will see, Dearing" he smiled mischievously.

Claire tried to form a retort, but she ended up opening and closing her mouth involuntarily, intoxicated by the closeness of their body right now.

"I could come back later..." Zara cleared her throat nervously, "When you guys not busy with..." she's pointing to them who's standing unconsciously close to each other, "Whatever this is," she stands in front of the door awkwardly, with a purse hanging in her hand.

Both of them snapped their head simultaneously to look at the bewildered assistant, Owen release Claire's hand and moved a few steps back, then turned his body around. Claire held her chin up and straightens her suit coat, trying to act somewhat casual by the fact that her assistant caught them in a very compromising position.

"We're not... Busy... Zara" she assured her assistant with flat tones. Her face, however, looks definitely unconvincing for the assistant. Zara slowly walked over to her with accusing eyes, looking back and forth between her boss and the beefcake from this morning. She's giving Claire a - _the fuck is happening_ \- look, fly her hand around mouthing - _are you crazy?_ – Then proceed to hand Claire her purse.

Claire snatched her purse and bulging her eyes clearly implying - _let's talk later_ \- and then dismissed her.

With Zara out she turned back her face to Owen, who was typing something to his phone, clearly trying to normalize the awkwardness. "Shall we?" Claire called him out, gesturing her hand to the door.

Owen turned his head while pocketed his phone, wink at her, and walked over to the door. Claire shook her head unamused by his confidence, she took out her phone from her pants pocket and quickly types a message to Zara while following Owen.

\- _Whatever you think about it. Don't think about it!_ –

Zara's reply was only three simple rolling eye emoticons, indicating that she does not buy her excuses. Making Claire rolling her eyes, feeling annoyed by the fact of how perceptive as a person Zara Young is, and she knows she couldn't hide anything from her.

Owen chuckled when he came to the door, then without any warning, he stopped abruptly making the unaware Claire bump her face to his back and jolt backward. An involuntarily cute squeak came from her mouth.

Owen turned his face slowly; maniacally grinning from ear to ear and looking at her. Shocked and dazed by a sudden obstacle on her path, her face was a mix of perplex and bewilderment. She realizes what was happening when she looks up to see Owen's face pulling off some Grinch evil grin.

"Grady," she looks at him dead in the eyes, voice clear with a warning.

"Dearing," he answers with an act of fake surprise on his part. He slides to the side and gesturing his hand, to carry her out. "After you, Princess" he bowed his head.

"Charming," she responded, rolling her eyes to hide the fact that she's suppressing a laugh. "Thanks for noticing, Princess," an out of world cackle sound came out suddenly from his mouth, causing Claire and one cleaning lady jump in surprise while mopping the floor when she heard the horrible sound.

"~ _Asshole_ ~" he could hear the lady muttering and gave him a dirty look, clearly shocked by the sound he produces. Claire notices that and puts up her self-restraint to not laugh at the situation. She muttering a sincere apology to the lady; she looked over Owen who has an amused look on his face and glared at him.

"That's not funny," Claire scold him, doing her best to show him that she's not entertained by his antics. She walks past him who chuckled at the lady's response, "Little funny," he answered, laughing gleefully at his own prank. "You really are an asshole," Claire speaks up her conclusion about him.

They went out of the conference room level to take the stairs, Claire walked over the step with ease, gliding gracefully while her hand busy with the phone. She's the queen of multitasking, what she couldn't do? Answered a phone call while driving, closing the deal, and propose the new one at the same time, taking care of her two nephews while doing a presentation about their revenue, all she could do with ease.

So, emailing the park weekly report to a bunch of her superior and stakeholder, while donning heels, and going down the stair is a piece of cake for her.

Owen alternately looked over her slender finger, which was so nimble in typing on her phone, and her feet which so gracefully moved with ease while using self-torture footwear called _High Heels_ , secretly hoping that a sprained leg disaster will not occur, as the result of the ridiculous shoes she's wearing.

"Why don't you just put on a slipper?" he asked casually, causing an abrupt halt from Claire. "Excuse me, a what?" she asked in disbelief, her head turn around slowly to look at him. Her face looks disgust like he just made a great insult to her great ancestor.

"Slipper... Flip flop... Sandal?" his face confused, hand alternately up and down. "I don't know which one of those words you're familiar with within this place," he added.

"I know what it is," Claire answered, continue her step after letting out an obvious scoff which clearly said - _who do you think I am, Grady_ \- "Hell be frozen if there comes a day which I, Claire Dearing, be seen wearing that horrible tasteless low-class thing!" she exclaimed.

"Harsh," Owen let out a chuckle. "You literally work in the jungle," he tries to pinpoint his opinion about her choice of footwear. "Sneaker will work better for your daily mobility," he added.

"I mobilize just fine for these past four years, thank you very much." Claire answered him with an upset tone, "And as far as I know..." Claire raises her voice, "What I wear has nothing to do with you and absolutely totally none of your concern."

Owen was grinning from ear to ear; his redhead was not at all a rigid and stiff persona. The way she always retorts with a witty comeback and reacted to his smart-mouth comment or annoying questions has proven her to be the best opponent for him. His days here won't be boring, thanks to this redhead with her extraordinary passionate energy.

***

They spent around one hour going around the Visitor Centre, Claire explained all the areas concisely but packed with basic information. The main attraction of the park, so far, was the T-Rex Kingdom and Mosasaurs Feeding Show. Owen grimaces at the fact that the most enthusiastic group of the audience for those was children by the age of nine to twelve years old.

"Little psychopath if I must say," his face a mix between disbelief and disturbed while slurping his frozen soda greedily. Claire pretty much on the same page as he is, therefore the Jurassic World team has decided to open a new door of opportunity for new investors in funding their newest attraction that was being developed.

Child Friendly, less gory, and safe.

One of the attractions will be Owen's raptor. After long consideration, Masrani decided that this park needed the raptors; they're intelligent, smart, and fast learner animals. The ability that becomes an advantage for InGen Educational Subdivision, in showing people how raptors can be taught to following orders. Without killing people, she hopes, and as the animal behaviorist, Owen will assure that that will never happen.

Another development that the park prepares was the Valley Travelator Dome. It's the park's new mega project because they literally will rebuild the Triceratops territory and Gallimimus valley with a dome secure travelator and also setting up a new paddock for the giant herbivore.

That'll be their solution for thousands of complaints, that the visitors had been filed about the Gyrosphere. "They're complaining about the hamster's ball?" Owen asked incredulously while paying for his pretzels.

Claire humming softly, "Well, apparently most of the complaint was about how visitors had experienced a severe motion sickness inside the sphere," she took the pretzel stick Owen had offered her. "So we decided to make another option for them strolling over the field," she added. "By building a long-ass gigantic supermarket conveyor belt?" Owen asked, chuckling in disbelief.

"It's their decision; I'm just following what they need." Claire shrugged, biting her pretzel and chew it slowly. "I'm having an inspection schedule right now to check on the project," Claire informs Owen, checking on her wristwatch.

"I'll come with you," Owen said, it's not a question, it is a clear statement. "Do I have another choice?" Claire sighed, "Masrani literally ordered me to babysit you today, didn't he?" she said in a defeated tone.

"I feel emasculated when you put it like that Dearing," he said, in a fake offended voice. His hand on his chest for a dramatic gesture, "Equate me with a wobbly human in their weak stages."

"Just in case that maybe you missed it out..." Owen leaned down abruptly to Claire's face, making her slightly backing off. "I could do very well in proofing that I'm a fully grown man," he smirks then seductively winking his eyes.

"You're doing so good, Grady" Claire let out a disappointed sarcastic smile.

"On becoming the man that you’d desire?" Owen asked, playfully.

"On becoming a man who was not an asshole for the past hour!" she spats.

She then turned her heels around and walked over in the direction of the Gyrosphere valley, to hitch a ride to the new project area.

"Grady are you coming?" she turned around and called out Owen, whose eyes transfixed to the way she unintentionally sways her hips temptingly.

Owen struts over her with a confident look and his hands in the pocket. "Of course, Dearing! " he called out to her, "That’s what I’m hoping for," his reply was a double meaning sentence like the usual.

"If that ever happens," Claire responds by exhales exasperatedly, "You'll be coming first before you can satisfy me," she replies with a blunt sexual implication in every word.

Owen smile broadly.

She is indeed the worthy opponent for the playful banter he's been enjoying so much till now.


	6. WHO'S THE BOSS ANYWAY?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire decided that she needs Owen's suggestion regarding her project problem. Did she make a good call?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter after 3 long weeks, I hope it will be like what you all hoping for. Because making a story while taking care of 19 months old is a hard thing to do.
> 
> Well then...  
> Enjoy...

The new project is located not far from the Gallimimus Valley, stretched as far as the Triceratops territory. They met Hassan Abboud, the project foreman, and he gave them some insight report about the progression of the project. Around four miles long conveyor belt and a seven feet wide glass dome will be prepare. It'll be a back and forth course, so all the visitors' do is just sit in the build-in safety chair and enjoy the view from the glass dome. It’s kind of like an aquarium glass tunnel in Sea World plus a roller coaster seat.

They won't build it on the original gyrosphere path, because it's considered an active and flexible visitors ride. So the plan was to build another track, outside the valley border without disturbing the existing path outside the dome. Unlike the sphere where visitors had full control to where they'd direct the ride, the travelator will be on a monotone path that they build along the Gallimimus and Triceratops resting area. So the chance to meet them will be as high as when they ride the sphere.

Of course, to make that matters possible they need to prepare the second valley, and the Gallimimus and Triceratops will be transported to provide the travelator user the experience they deserve.

"So you're gonna move some of the animals’ to the new grazing area? Making a new paddock for them?" Owen began, eyes scanning the entrance of the travelator track.

"Yes, Sir" Hassan replies firmly, "We plan to do it three days ahead before we open the ride," he informs in a confident tone.

"Three days before the _actual_ opening?" Owen makes sure, honestly feels a little unconvinced with the whole plan. "How much thick is the dome?" he inspects the one that they've built already, knocking his finger to the glass.

"Around thirteen inches," Claire uttering her answer then see Owen’s eyebrow knitted together upon hearing it. "Is it… enough?" a bit of concern in her question, "Or maybe you have another constructive recommendation in this?" she open herself for any suggestion.

"It’s pretty much enough," he approves but stared at her intently. "But in one condition," he added, as he calculated every possibility in his brain. "You must relocate them at least a month before this ride _officially_ opens," Owen gesturing his finger around the dome.

"One month before we open _officially_?" Hassan uttering his shock, then snicker in disbelief. "That's impossible to do," the foreman making faces, somewhat a little taken aback by Owen's input. Claire scoffed and questioning the idea, "We have _a month_ left to build this before the opening. Are you saying that we must relocate the assets to the new area, RIGHT NOW?" she turned her face to him and give him a dead stare, she pointed her finger to the ground, emphasizing the - _right now-_ part.

"Well yeah…" Owen said calmly, he stared at Claire like she just gave him the most ridiculous information. "You're expecting my advice, I gave you one," he raises his eyebrow.

"Listen…" Owen raises his palm to ask her to listen, "Animals need to adapt in their new environment. And if you don't give them enough time..." he shakes his head fervently, "Warming up to this monstrous _humanarium_ , you need to take all this shit apart and throw the whole damn thing along with your plan." He stated, sweep his hand to the side and hoping Claire to understand.

"They don't have any problem with the gyrosphere," Claire states her opinion. "Yes and no adaptation needed when we test drive the ride," Hassan added in defending his superior opinion.

"Because they’ve already adapted in the area far before you build the hamster's ball, you basically throw them a toy to play with." Owen tries to explain the problem, "And besides, the hamster's ball is different than this gigantic-glass speed bump." He added while making faces, clearly start to lose his patience.

Claire went silent, her mouth twitching, and her eyes rolling around clearly trying to comprehend the new facts that Owen just threw on her. "We'll use the same invisible fence like the one in the west plains," Claire suggests with confidence in her tones. "The security implants will shock them if they get too much near around the dome," she nods her head as she thinks that that’s a brilliant solution. "So we could minimize the damage, just in case the assets become rampage."

Owen gave her a jeering look, "Why'd you think my concern is about the _fucking_ dome?" he asked, his voice cold and unimpressed. "I care more to the animals!" he stared at them alternately.

He looked down to the ground, pinching the bridge of his nose and exhaling. "Do you have a pet?" Owen asked, he looked up and staring at the both of them in turn. Hassan shakes his head while Claire stares at Owen incredulously like he'd grown a second head, "I’m afraid whether having a pet or not is a piece of relatable information in this discussion, Grady," Claire giving him a side glance, arms folded on her chest.

"Answer me, woman!" Owen called her out, clearly impatience. Hassan’s eyes are bulging out from the socket, surprised by Owen's unpredictable bold attitude towards his superior. He looks back and forth between both of them and inadvertently let out a blow of air and an; _oof_ sound

_Finally!!_

_A worthy opponent for The Boss!_

He thought excitedly, curling his finger around his mouth to hide a smirk that forms on his mouth

_This is interesting…_

Claire gasped in pure shock from his word, "You did NOT just call me that!" she pointed her index finger to Owen's nose, with a look of disbelief, and clearly offended.

"What?" Owen asked Claire with an innocent face, "You’d rather be called; _man_?" he mocks her. Then he stares at her dead in the eyes, implying - _just answer the damn question_ – looks plastered on him, unaffected by how she looks so furious right now from his choice of word. He doesn't care actually, cause' the way she's fuming was so damn cute and comical.

"I happened to have a cat..." Claire said almost whispering, eyes looking anywhere but him.

"Figure..." Owen responded through his teeth, eyes glint with a hint of amusement. "What was that supposed to mean?!" Claire demands an explanation over his comment.

"Nothing, I didn't mean anything!" Owen retort, try to slip away from her question. "Now have you ever moving out with your cat? From one place to another?" he continues. "Of course," Claire answered him with a scoff. "I took her with me when I move to the island," she explains, uninterested in where will these ridiculous questions lead them.

"How did your cat react to the new place?" Owen asked her, with an aim to makes her understand the problem that he saw in this whole project. One of his eyebrows raise and he stares at her steadily.

"She was..." Claire glances her eyes up to remember what's happening, then start to tick her fingers.

"Getting stressed..."

"Stopped eating..." a bulb could be seen flickering on top of her head.

"Had a slight obstruction..." her brow furrowed.

The bulb starts producing a faint light, "... and hiding under my washing machine for a good two weeks," she whispered.

The bulb is fully lighting up right now.

"There you go!" Owen rolled his eyes around and throw his arm up in the air.

"Finally the bulb..."

"Is..."

"On..."

He taps his index finger on Claire's forehead in between words.

He could see a hint of pink on her cheek, her mouth twitching as a result of feeling annoyed and not even slightly impressed by the fact that he outsmarted her. He could hear her grumbling words like _"~Asshole~"_ and _"~Mr. Know-It-all~"._ Hassan on the other hand was rubbing his chin, opening his mouth, and nodded in understanding.

"You know, Claire..." Owen sighs and chuckled, "I have no doubt, _not a bit_ , about your ability to connect with another human, or maintaining customers’ satisfaction, or how you calculate the numbers on the spreadsheet." He stares at a clearly annoyed Claire, "I saw how you handling a bunch of humans with a monkey suit earlier."

He put a wide cocky grin on his face, "But when it's about animals..." he leaned down, patting her cheek playfully, "Let me do the job," he whispered, winking his eyes at her, and then smile victoriously.

"Oh yeah, what could we do without you?" Claire reply in a sarcastic tone, she put up her best smile, while holding the urge to smack his face with her purse

"So I guess it must be wise for me to prepare the asset transfer then, Mr. Grady?" Hassan asked Owen, while excitedly writing down the new information on his clipboard. Claire snaps her head to look at the foreman, aghast by the fact that Hassan asked Owen permission on the area of her work.

Owen was speechless; not expecting the foreman will ask him something he's not responsible about. "It's not my responsibility dude," he replies, his voice hesitant and uncomfortable. He glance at Claire and their eyes meet, clearly feel a bit uneasy by how the guy asked him for permission about work.

"And please, call me Owen."

"I am still in charge, Mr. Abboud" Claire responded, voice stern and strict. She looks straight to the middle age guy, directly in his eyes. Hassan was taken aback; nervously try to form some defense for his mistake. "But yes..." she continued, "You can start preparing the transfer activity."

"And..." she turned to look at Owen with an acknowledgment nod, "I will propose Mr. Grady as the transfer consultant," she added. Owen looked up to her, clearly surprised by how easy Claire take a decision.

"You could do that?" Owen asked, feel doubtful about the fact that Claire easily gave him responsibility for the important project in this park to him, a new guy that she didn't even know yet.

"Do what?" Claire asked a little bit confuse about Owen's question. "Giving people a responsibility, just like that?" he clarifies as he snaps his finger. "Don't you need to consult about it with Masrani? Or the project manager?" he added, curious in how far actually the range of Claire's authority in this park.

Claire looked at him, hesitant to give him the answer for a moment. "Of course she could Sir," Hassan answered his question with assurance. "Ms. Dearing has full authorization regarding the park activities and progress," he added. Claire looked at the foreman and suppressing a smile, "Don't worry Grady, I assure you that this will not be a problem."

"Well... If you say so," Owen responds in a calm and relieved voice. "I'm glad to lend a hand," he added excitedly. "So I think I'll go talk with the laborer to get some insights about the project," Owen said, informing Claire. She gave a nod to let him start gathering more basic information about the project from the other workers.

"Write down Mr. Grady's suggestion and make a plan for the transferring meeting the day after tomorrow," Claire told Hassan. He nods in understanding, opening his own phone to write down the schedule for the transferring meeting. "Seriously I'd never think about it before," Hassan began.

"Think about what?" Claire asks, a little confuse.

"About the animals feeling Ms. Dearing," he explains. "Sometimes we forgot that they're alive, and we treat them as a commodity."

"That’s just wrong," he shakes his head slowly.

Claire doesn’t know how to respond to the older guy, so she just nods and gives him a tight smile. Then her eyes fixate on Owen, he's talking with a few people from the project. She recognizes them as the group foreman, Hassan subordinate, they look like they're discussing some blueprint from the project.

Hassan looking at Claire and Owen alternately with a knowing smile, he knows the young woman ever since Claire's old day of internship, so he realizes that there's something different within her right now.

"He'll be a good boyfriend," Hassan smile genuinely at her and resulting in Claire quickly snap her head to shocked in Claire's face. "No... We're not..." she shakes her head, "He isn't... We're not a couple." She declares with a furrowed brow, somehow that fact had made her heart sank deep, and she felt a twinge inside her chest.

"Oh, I know you two are not Ms. Dearing." Hassan smile, nodding his head. "I'm just saying he'll be a good one," he winks his eyes and excuses himself to join Owen and the others in discussing the gluing system of the dome.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't expect things that happened between them, whatsoever. She realizes their tension is thick and hard around them, from the moment they met this morning, their encounters in the lab, and their interaction in the conference room. But Claire still needs to grasp everything inside her mind.

About her own feeling...

And mostly, about HIS feeling...

She didn't want to get her hopes high and then it turned out everything was just an illusion. She swore that there would be no other man bring her down on her knees, and no other man would mess up with her mind ever again.

She stands on her principal for a good four years, sinking herself with tons of work, occupying her spare time with career advancement, and self-development for the benefit of the corporation.

Then this morning...

Owen Grady happened...

This is all too much of a sudden and her bastions increasingly collapsed.

He's full of confidence and he knows how to push all of Claire's buttons. Annoyingly intelligent and he thinks he's funny. When Claire could be considered as a person with professional attitudes, stern to the point, and follow the rules. People will see him as a relaxed go-with-the-flow kind of guy, no matter how much pressure he gets from around him.

Maybe this is what people mean with an opposite attraction. They didn't even share any common, completely different in one another, but the pull is very strong. It's kind of like magnets, the opposite pole always attracted to each other.

"Ms. Dearing? I need your sign for today's inspection, Ma'am." One laborer, she remembers his name was Mark, came up to her.

"Sure," she responded. She's fishing out her pen from her purse and takes the clipboard from his hand. "Does the damage from the west side of the dome have been repaired?" she asked while signing the paper. "The crack on the dome surface?" Mark ensures her question, Claire humming her answer. "Yes, Ma'am. It's been repaired a few days ago."

"I still need to check on it," she said, exhaling some air to release the tension from her chest. "Who would be in charge of the area at this time?" Claire asked, checking on her wristwatch. "Umm... That would be... Ramirez and Jennings," Mark looked up to the scheduling sheet that he brought with him on the clipboard. "But the employee train will be packed by the time you finish, Ms. Dearing" Mark sounds concerned.

"No problem, I need to make the final check before conducting the report to Mr. Masrani and Mr. Taylor," she brushed off his concern. "I'll be fine," she assures the man. "It's not my first," she added confidently.

Claire steals a glance at Owen who was standing a few feet from her, with more people surrounding him. Then she walked up to him, to inform him that it would be better for him to get back to his hotel room alone.

"Grady..." Claire called out to him. Owen turns around to look at her, "Is there a problem, Claire?" he asked, a little concerned by the look on her face. "I think you should go back to your suite before me," she answered him.

"What do you mean before you? You won’t come?" he sounds upset. "I still need to check on the turning point of the conveyor, on the west side," Claire explains. "So I'm going to be late tonight," she added. "I'll take the last employee train when I'm finished."

"Hell no, Dearing!" he refuses bluntly. "I'm coming with you!" Owen blurted voice stern and commanding.

"Grady..." Claire tried to reason with him, she sounds tired and exhausted. "I did this every single time without being escorted, okay?" she holds up her palm, "So don’t bother."

"Are you tired of me already? You try to get rid of me don’t you?" Owen lifts his eyebrow and puts up his fake offended face. Claire exhale, "That’s stupid. You’re childish!"

"No argue Dearing," Owen wags his finger in front of Claire’s nose and then walks past her. "Show me the way, Milady!" he yells not so slowly and draws some people's attention.

Claire sighs harshly; she’s not in a mood for any kind of argument right now, so she starts to follow the guy. "Don’t call me that!" she protests, and then smoothen her straight hair, she looks around to see a few people snickering.

"Better get used to taking my order, Dearing!" Owen turns around to face Claire, his arms wide open, and he confidently walks backward. "You'll be in my command, you like it or not!"

Claire scoff, then she realizes people start to enjoy this little stupidity of a scene from him.

"Who’s the boss anyway?" Clair stated while shaking her head in disbelief, "I am the boss, Grady!"

"Not anymore!" Owen yells again, "I am now, Dearing!" Owen grins at her.

Claire surrenders…

He’s a dickhead…

She’s tired…

She doesn’t care anymore…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The discussion about the project is complete bullshit, I don't understand anything about construction and stuff...  
> I just wanna make some story...  
> So please don't kill me because of the inaccuracy of the theory...


	7. ONE HELL OF A RIDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected happened between our beloved asshole and our beloved control-freak Ops. Manager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Could it be?  
> Yups!! Another chapter for today... two updates in one day guys!!! It's my way to make amend for my lateness...  
> Soooo... Enjoy this piece of shit while still hot...  
> Teehee!!!!
> 
> Specially dedicated to Heloiza from Brazil that anxiously waiting for the update of this story...  
> So my dear friend, Heloiza... Please enjoy this special update for you  
> Best Regard...

Inspecting the crack repair had taken more of their time than they originally thought, by the time they finish it's around eight o'clock and Claire is weary. They're waiting for the last train that goes to the employee dorm and residential area, Claire and Owen's place also located in the area.

The train for the employee is a smaller version of the park monorail, its seat less for accommodating more passengers and the worst part is, in the last shift it'll be packed with people.

Owen realizes that'll be a hell hole when he saw how many people around them. Most of the park west side laborer came home at the same time. Around fifty people give or take, ready to fight their way for getting inside the train. And his redhead was planning to come here alone?

_Not a fucking chance._

So now, here he has securely placed himself behind her, shielding her away from a possible stampede of people who might trample her unconscious.

"Seriously," he began, breaking their silence. "I'm getting cramp just by the look of it," he groans as he looked down to the ground where they stand, grimacing from the things that he saw. Claire turns her head around then looked up to him, frowning and looks confused about what the hell was his comment referring to.

"Your shoes," he added, beckon his head to her ridiculous choice of footwear. "Leave my shoes alone Grady," she rolled her eyes and exhaling. "It's a three-point five-inch Sam Edelman Nude Leather Pumps," Claire declare proudly. "And it's proven to be comfortable," she added.

"Are you seriously relying your life on a half-inch wide of a stick?!" Owen said desperately while waving his hand to the said shoes.

"Another proof that women are tougher than men," Claire responds confidently. Owen snort in mockery, muttering; "~ _Ridiculous two-legged creature_ ~" and "~ _Masochistic human being_ ~", resulting in a humorous laugh from Claire.

"What is it with the crowd anyway? Was it always like this?" Owen's looking around the group of people surrounding them.

"No," Claire responds. "This kind of commute only happens when there was a project running because all the people who are involved will be in the same place." She explained the situation, "They aren't our permanent workers. Mostly outsource, recruited by the project manager." She added while typing some message to Zara, about her task and daily progression outlined report.

The sound of the train was heard from afar, and they could see a bright light emerging from behind the trees. All people, including them, are preparing themselves to scramble their position inside the train car. After a couple of minutes, the train stopped right in front of them, and the battle begins.

The door was only half-opened when they start jostling to the train door. Owen shields Claire away from the rampage of people and walked her firmly to the front. "Hey! Don't push!" Owen yelled out to the guy behind him, who was giving him a nonchalant look.

By the time the door open wide, Claire jumped inside with ease, despite her ridiculous choice of footwear. Follow by Owen, who still shielded her with his body in a protective mode. Claire's eyes scan the car briefly and decided that the corner is the best place to secure her from the rush of people, so she pulls Owen without any doubt.

Owen followed suit, but the pressure from the rush is too much for him and he could no longer hold the crowd from pushing him further front. At the last minute, he turned Claire around, to face the clear window while his lower body press to her backside, his left arm grab the handle on top of his head, right besides Claire's left side of her face, and his right hand involuntarily hold her hips in place.

"Well..." he nervously chuckled, "This is nice." He clearly summons up all his strength to not crush her in their unusual position. "No shit, Grady!" Claire answered sarcastically.

"Dude!" Owen clicks his tongue in annoyance, "Stop pushing around!" he yelled out to the huddle of people behind him, nobody seems to care, because the amount of them keeps flowing and Owen increasingly being pushed toward Claire.

"Goddammit!" Claire yelp in a desperate voice, "You're crushing me!" she wails. Her left arms spontaneously stretched to the window when she swung to the left side, "Hey, talked to these cavemen!" Owen motions his head back, to the swarm of people behind him. "I'm trying my best to not turning you into a pancake at this moment!" Owen retort planted his legs more firmly on his ground, but to no avail, he still getting urged to the front.

"Will you stop _fucking_ pushing me?!" Owen yelled to the man behind him, his eyes glaring and his brow knitted together. "You're not the only one in this commute man!! Deal with it!" the short man retort back, his face glowered clearly pissed off and tired with the situation.

Owen thought he wouldn't be close up to Claire more than he already did, but when the train starts moving and the people from around them start jostling their way for some position, he realizes that he might get into a real deep shit. His body was pressed closer to her, resulting in his hips stick closely to her round butt.

"Well, _fuck_..." Owen muttered.

"You're one to talk," Claire hissed. "If you do something funny, I swear..." Claire gritted her teeth, warning him.

"I'm in no position for clown-around am I now, Dearing?" he spat, upset for her ridiculous accusation for their circumstances.

The truth is, fact that they attach closely with each other, not even an inch of space left from their body, and how Claire could smell his intoxicating scent more potent, has made her heart race a million miles. She's so nervous and apprehensive by their proximity, and when she's aware that she's slipping on the edge of her self-control, she'll tend to act a bit bitchy to hide that fact.

The good part is the passengers seem unaware of their situation; the train was bustling with noise and the sound of people talking. Most of them seem ignorant by the very compromising position that their boss in it right now.

Heck, they don't even realize that Claire is their boss.

Owen was trying to concentrate on what the fuss that the commute around him makes about when he starts to feel his blood going south. His heart beat faster and makes him perspires, the mix of the rush, the bumped, and the movement of the train had been positioned his cock on the small of Claire's back.

His COCK on the small of Claire Dearing's back!! He repeats it for a good measure of self-reminder, and to make things worse, this _fucking_ thing starts to come alive.

_Way to go to pick up the timing, you piece of shit!!!_

He cursed internally

Owen thank whoever person that invented the jeans he’s wearing right now because the fabric is thick enough to conceal his hard-on. "The ride will be bumpy, Grady. Hang on to your butt!" Claire exclaimed, "It'll be like a roller coaster ride!" she added. "I remember there were around six or seven turns on the track!"

"It’s clearly intriguing to figure out the fact on how the hell you knew about that," Owen let out an astonished laugh. "Why didn't they make it like the visitor's monorail?" Owen asked, trying to divert his mind from their circumstances right now. "Mr. Masrani was... concern about the forest surrounding the area. The monorail track was made on the clear path of the island, no obstacle, not that many trees along the rail. So it's easy to build it straight through the jungle from the ferry landing till the parking area." Claire informed Owen, excitement in her voice.

"But this area is a thicker jungle; Masrani feels it's unnecessary to disrupt the natural park scenery," Claire explained vigorously. "But honestly, I didn't see any scenery. It's just a blanket of huge trees as long as your eyes can see." She waves her hand, gesturing to the lines of trees that pass by.

"Park scenery my ass," Owen snickered. "He just didn't need some budget-deficit regarded on building a theme park," he responds with a bit of saltiness in his voice. "Well, or that." Claire smile at his blunt conclusion. "He's a businessman after all. The budget was his main consideration in building a park full of prehistoric animals." She added.

She appreciates people who came to her for the park's basic and advanced information. Despite her reputation as the Ice Queen of the park, she's actually easy to approach when you need further knowledge about the park progression and idea, or just some trivia in a simple after hour’s conversation. So she's actually enjoying the discussion they are having right now.

The problem was...

She does not realize that Owen was using their conversation as a mind diversion from how his cock twitching from the states of their proximity, or how he's imagining himself tasting her vanilla-scented skin that was tickling his nose, or how his mind goes cloudy by smelling the soft scent of her hair, or how he's holding the urge to slide his hand that holds her hip just a little up above and caress her smooth and taut stomach.

She has no idea how he was standing on a footbridge of self-restraint...

And when he thought things couldn't get worse than it's already were, the first turn of the track give him its first blow. They jolted to the back and Claire grab his biceps with two of her hands spontaneously to hold herself in place, but then her ass nudges his cock and gave him enough pressure to make him gasp under his breath.

Claire could see from the reflection at the window how Owen twisted his face suddenly after the track turned and she's feeling a bit concern. "You okay? Did I step on your feet?" she asked innocently, twisting half of her body to look at him and then looked down to try to see their feet. At the same time she accidentally rubs her ass to his cock, but Claire completely clueless about what just happened. 

"Yup... I'm fine," Owen assures her with a restrained voice which is of course complete bullshit.

_No worries Claire…_

_I'm perfectly okay…_

_I'm just having a hard-on and the way you rub your ass on my cock just turning me on more than I already was…_

Owen mocked his own monolog.

Good Gracious!!!

"Are you sure?" Claire asked, "You look like you're in pain." She start to feel worried and a rush of concern wash her over, she could see beads of sweat rolling down Owen’s eyebrow and neck and how he contorted his face.

"Nope…Fine… Totally," he forces a smile. "You should... Umm… You should see the scenery, it's pretty divine." He pointed the dark window in front of them, his face twisting, and desperately trying to restrain himself from moving and accidentally grinding her.

His hands clutching on her hips as his sole act of gentleman chivalry, which is no _fucking_ useful at all.

"Scenery my ass," Claire scoffs. "It’s a total pitch black, Grady" she rolled her eyes.

"Do you have... motion sickness?" Claire asked, laugh with a hint of amusement in her voice. Imagining Owen Grady, an ex-NAVY has a motion sickness problem.

That is something.

Owen shake his head and gave Claire a stifle chuckled, "~ _g_ _osh I hope I had it_...~" his response was a low whispered under his breath, low enough that Claire didn't catch the words.

"I'll inform Zara to arrange your pick-up car, okay?" she releases her hands from his biceps and fish out her phone in her purse. "You clearly are sick..." her words cut short as the other turn on the track jolt her to the front. Out of her quick reflex and knowledge about the train track, she stretched her hand to the window and braces herself, holding her body in place. Unfortunately for Owen, his lack of experience for the terrain has made him unprepared to do some reaction of a prevention act for what about to come.

The second blow...

He jerked to the forward and his, fortunately, concealed cock banged on Claire's ass, with enough force to make his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let out a moan. Luckily for him, he drops his head down at the perfect time to cover his horny face.

The pressure from the people behind him has made him grind his concealed cock to Claire's ass, the friction on the center of their body started to affect him. His pants getting tighter and every time he shifted, the movement, and mostly the image of the redhead's ass on him has given him a flow of pleasure.

Owen’s face getting tense and he clenches his cheekbone in his attempt of self-control, but he’s a hot-blooded man for God's sake. "~ _f_ _uck_ ~" he instinctively letting out a strangled cry. Claire, still unsuspecting about what was exactly happened, finally succeeded in fishing out her phone. With one hand still stretch out to the window, she used her other hand to quickly typing a message to her assistant about a pick-up car for both of them.

Claire suddenly realizes how her ass protruding and stick closely to Owen's private part, in a split second she pulls back her body to the front and apologizes. "Sorry, Grady" she let out a nervous chuckled.

"~ _n_ _o problem_ ~" Owen answers her with a weak voice, he still feels a bit hazy by the flow of ecstasy he was just experienced before.

Their position was basically shielded away from the attention and their all engaging in a loud ruckus of God-only-know conversations, but there's always a slight chance that they might have an audience. So, here he was trying with all the fiber of his body to keep his hard-on from misbehaving.

"Prepare yourself…" Claire gives him a forewarn, "There will be another turn after a while." Her hands instinctively grabbing his bicep to brace her body from the motion, but when it happened she lost her balance for a while and need to take a step back for some stance.

Owen was already losing his clear mind at that time; he cursed under his breath and let out a low throaty grunt. The sound, fortunately, has been obscure by the ambient of peoples' murmurs around them. He inadvertently pulls Claire's hips back to hold her in place as an initial purpose, but it backfired.

Instead of reducing the movement, his action has added unpredictable friction. He's not even regaining his self-control yet when suddenly the train takes another turn, and the short guy from before accidentally nudge his ass pressing his cock more to Claire's ass. His eyes closed in pure bliss and his mouth agape, dropping his head to the left side of Claire's head.

The short guy not even moving back to his original position, leaving Owen pressed closer more to Claire. His breath became raspier, his pants became tighter it aroused him till it's hurt, like hell he will come in a _fucking_ train full of a _fucking_ people caused by a _fucking_ oblivious vixen.

The said woman was all busy with her phone, skillfully typing an email, and messages to a bunch of people with one hand. Then he saw her head tilted to the window and she stretch her arms, with his quick thinking Owen know exactly what will about to come, so he braces himself for another blow...

The turn was not as sharp as the others, but because of his position right now, even a little bit of friction will send an electrical jolt of carnal pleasure to his senses. Thankfully, the short guy was moving over to his side for a brief second so he could avoid his cock getting torture between his and Claire's body. But then the other people started pushing them and the short guy jolted him over by force without any warning

Claire was replying to an email from Andy Taylor, the dome project manager when suddenly she was being shoved to the front. Owen's hand spontaneously shot up from her hip to her stomach and the last thing she knew her body already plastered over to the window.

"What the hell!" she yelled at the sudden intrusion. She was minding her own business till the commute start shoving each other, so she does what she could do at that time. She’s thrusting her ass back to regain some space for her to breathe.

"~ _fucking shit_ ~..." Owen hissed when he's being nudged by Claire. He's in a position when he'll be damned if he does it, but he'll be damned if he doesn't. Claire nudges him from the front, while the short guy pushed him from the back.

_Bless my cock for enduring this torture_

He thought wryly.

He clearly is trying his best to regain some self-control, but the circumstances happening around him seems to prevent that from occurring. "Goddammit, Grady!!" Claire grumble, "Move your ass!" Claire protested. Upon hearing her voice, Owen tries his best to recover from the accidental public pleasuring and pushed himself back by stretching his two arms over the window and put a bit of distance between them.

Claire exhaling a desperate gush of air from her attempt to escape from being crushed by a bunch of people. While Owen was trying to hold his last string of self-restraint to not having a hands free orgasm in his pants.

"Two more turns and we'll be arriving," Claire informed Owen and exhaling. She still not has a clue on what exactly Owen is experiencing along their trip. He feels the train slightly turn, and Claire's body jerked back forcing him to her. "Get a hold of yourself now!" she scolds him.

"~ _easy for you to say_ ~" Owen replies from his gritted teeth while giving Claire an intense stare from the window’s reflection.

When her eyes meet him, a revelation dawned over her. The look on Owen's face was a mix of lust, desire, and desperation.

The incidental grinding...

His hand on her stomach...

The intense look of his eyes...

"Grady! Are you serious?!" Claire hissed incredulously. She tried to turn around and gave him a piece of her mind, but Owen's hand gripping him harder.

"Don't move…" he pleaded, "For the love of any God that you believe in your soul…" his head droop and plastered beside her head, "Please don't _fucking_ move."

Claire was lightheaded, she felt her blood flow rapidly all over her vessel, her stomach flutter with a familiar knot when she, finally, felt the bulge of his cock on the small of her back.

Here she was, thinking that he might be feeling unwell from the trip and the commute when the truth was he's just having a hard-on. She feels used, she feels indignant, she feels abused, but strangely aroused and triggered by what he saw.

 _This is so fucking wrong, how can I get aroused by an immoral public sexual action_?

Claire was confused as well as feels so messed up about her feeling.

She must regain control of herself or she'll embarrass herself inside a train full of her subordinates. When she's trying to push back her body to give them a little bit of space, she instantly regrets her decision. "You realize that I'm struggling here for not harassing you, right?" Owen admonishes her with a guttural voice.

"So help me…" he chuckle in between his breath.

"Stop moving your damn ass…" he holds on to her stomach more tightly.

"And making this so damn difficult…" he let out a desperate groan.

Claire feels her skin crawled when she heard his sexually desperate voice. Call her an exhibitionist but these whole things suddenly make her so excited, then she heard his raspy breath beside her ear.

_Holy shit!!_

She curses internally.

That's the sexiest sound she had ever heard. When the train jostles and slightly turns, she could feel him twitching and his grip on her stomach tighten almost painfully, she could feel it on her skin.

He's on the verge of losing his damn mind.

Claire was mesmerized when she saw his piercing hazel eyes stare at her intensively, then, upon hearing his moan Claire feels her stomach somersault. He got her hot and bothered only by watching him writhing and breathless behind her, the sights were so overwhelming and undoubtedly sexy. Her feelings were a mix of; excitement, lust, passion, and fear.

_This is not good... This is so not good..._

_I won't let this situation getting out of hand..._

_I need to get my head back to the ground..._

Claire was trying to regain her self-composure, when suddenly the train makes another sharp left turn, which caused Owen to lose his balance and jolted front, his hand fly up, and unintentionally squeeze her breast by force. Claire spontaneously grabs his hand and gasp from the sudden pain, but the pain quickly became a flush of euphoria and her mind become hazy.

"Shit..." he cursed and squeeze Claire's breast more firmly while closing his eyes tight. His breath became uncontrollable and when he feels like he will burst from the overwhelming situations, the train speed's reduced. People start shuffling and the sound from the train PA system was a pour of cold water for Owen.

" _~ Last stop... Dorm and Residential Area~_ "

" _~ Last Stop... Dorm and Residential Area~_ "

"Get..."

"Off..."

"Of me..."

Claire growled in between words. Owen regained his control back, slowly detaching himself from Claire, who was blinking rapidly still in a daze from the phase they were on. As soon as the things between them escalated quickly in the last fifteen minutes, as soon as it was all over. Passengers start moving forward the door, making the car more spacious for them to move.

Claire turning her body around and facing Owen who still looks flushed. "Do you have a death wish, Grady!" she gritted her teeth and give the man a dead stare. "Because I don’t mind going to jail to have my hands round your neck!" she squeezes her hand slowly in front of Owen’s face. "Blame the train, woman!" he retorts back at her, fixing his hard-on nonchalantly from inside his pants, fixated his eyes on her.

Claire gasps in a prudish look following his shameless behavior. "Control your hormone, you cavemen!" she spat in a disgusting tone, she glances over Owen's hand inside his pants in disbelief.

"It's not like my dick has its own brain, Dearing!" he pointed at his crotch.

"Well then use your other head to think!" she pointed her finger to his forehead, "Up here!" then she flicks it.

Owen was taken aback, his eyes bulging out; it might pop out of its socket. "Oho... You did not just flick me!" he pointed his finger to her nose.

"Don't you dare to point at my face with your penis-stenches finger!" she slapped his finger forcefully.

"Why you oblivious temptress!" he retorted with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Hey! Love birds! The train will go back to the station! Bring your squabble to your nest will 'ya!" one guy yelled at them from the door. He’s holding it from closing down, impatience clearly plastered on his face upon seeing their fight.

"We're not a couple!" Claire angrily snaps at the guy and shoots a dagger look at him, chest rising and falling from their silly quarrel. There goes Claire's dignity in this public premise, thanks to Owen Grady.

"Your pick-up car on the entrance, help yourself out!" she stormed off the train, leaving a very annoyed Owen with his still visible hard-on

"Some lady you have there, boy" the older man commented, whistling, and shaking his head in amazement.

"She's a handful!" Owen replies while still trying to control his breath.

"I guess it's one hell of a ride for you two, eh?" the guy teases him. "You have no idea..." A smile curls up from the corner of his lips.


	8. INSENSIBLE VIXEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Claire losing her cool...  
> Who could manage that to happen, other than our favorite asshole?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who still follow this piece of shit (as my husband pointed out), there are a lot of things that happened these past couple of months. But don't you all worry, I'm not giving up yet on this story. I got a lot of new ideas as well as a new plot for this story and I'm so excited to pour out the ideas from inside my brain.   
> Anyway, right now this chapter is the one that I could offer and I hope it's good enough for all of you who's been loyal enough to me.

Owen sits down in front of the incubator; he's making some notes about the progress of his raptor embryos. They're rapidly growing because as we all know, they might be breathing living things made by God, but that case only applied sixty-five million years ago. In this place, they are mostly genetically engineered by humans.

He consults with Dr. Wu a few days ago, about the possibility of them having an exaggerated behavioral trait. Because he's consciously aware that these animals, no matter how complex the stages of their development were and how intricately they were cooked in the lab, none of them looks exactly like their original feature.

"Nothing in Jurassic World is naturals," Dr. Wu explained while helping Owen measuring the growth of the embryos. "We always filled the gaps of the genome with another animal's DNA," he added. "There are no ways we could find a complete genome strain inside the sixty-five million years of a preserved Dino blood."

"So what should I expect from my girls?" Owen asked, in the terms of his soon-to-be adoptive reptile daughters.

"One of them might change her sex to a male, depend on their natural circumstances." Dr. Wu confirms. "It happened in the first park, as Dr. Alan Grant informed us when the incident happened," a hint of concern in his voice. "And their size will be three times bigger than the original Velociraptor," he glances at Owen who was turning on a desk light to see through inside the eggs.

"You're saying that..." Owen's voice is almost a whisper; he looked at the embryo which moving slightly by the light exposure. "They're not originally Velociraptor?" Owen lifts his eyebrow, "Because I read about it," he stares at Dr. Wu impassively. "Velociraptor was just a size of a turkey bird when they dig' em bone."

"As I said before, Mr. Grady," Dr. Wu walks over to the incubator and stands beside Owen, "None of the animals in this park are naturals." He proceeds to adjust the incubator temperature, "Believe me nobody wants that, people always want something from their own nightmare." He gave a growth charts paper sheet to Owen, "For years they believe that dinosaurs were supposed to look like a giant lizard. Not a feathery meat-eating turkey." He sat on the chair near the incubator.

"What will happen if you made them according to the collective data of the fossil that you dug up in the desert?" Owen pointedly questions the InGen Chief of Genetic Engineer, while putting the sheet inside the folder that he took from the steel closet near his working desk.

"Then why must we engineer them? They could always go to the zoo to see some crocodiles or alligators or Komodo dragon, right?" Henry gave him a sardonic look, before excusing himself out from his lab.

_People and their fantasy…_

Owen let out his thought, with disinterest from the whole situation. Apparently playing God is a common thing in this century, and his old-school mind needs to keep up with modern current development.

_No matter how ridiculously insane it was._

"It's not like I'm hoping to raise two feet tall turkey birds, girls" he talks to the eggs, putting up his heels to the edge of the incubator. He holds a system module in his hand while gulping down his Cola. "Because if y'all girls look like my thanksgiving dinner, where's the action I deserve?"

"Listen, I know y'all probably tired and fed up with this shit talk," Owen exhale desperately, "But come on!!! It's been a couple of weeks!!" he rose from his seat, then run his fingers over his hair. He's pacing back and forth the hatchery's floor, clearly annoyed and impatient over some stuff.

"I sent her your progression report," he gestures his palm to the front, emphasizing his misery. "Every other day as the memo said, which her assistant gave me on the second day of the first week that I'm working here!" Owen grab a bag of chips on his table, "At least respond to me!" he let out a sharp exhale. "Now she starts acting like a freaking boss?" he continues his rambling. "She won't admit it, but I tell you, we're on the same page from day one!" he lifts his forefinger in front of the egg which he wrote down the name Blue on it.

"If it's not because of my _dick_ ," he runs his hand over his face. "But it’s not fair if I must take the entire fault," he mumbles between his palm. "She’s so _fucking_ hot, I just wanted to…" he trails off.

" _Fuck_ …" he curse under his breath, then let out a strangled chuckle when he realizes that he develops a slight hard-on, as he recalls their train incident. "Now it's OK..." he nodded his head fervently, then smiling in a wicked way. "She couldn't avoid me forever," eyes squinting in a determination for achieving his goal, and a mischief look donning his face.

"I stopped sending that God-forsaken reports five days ago by the way..." he chuckled. "Let's see how she'll deal with this out-of-control situation," he grabs his Cola and gulped the rest of the liquid. "Not being able to keep up on her work..." he snickers, "That will make her goes nuts!" he cackle maniacally.

"Just only two weeks and you ended up talking with a bunch of eggs?" a familiar voice coming from the door, which was opened soundlessly. "This place has made you gone mad Grady!"

Owen turned his head to the door and his face lit up, "Sembène!!!" he stretched his arms welcoming the familiar person in front of him, pulling him for a hug. "Finally you've grown your balls to come here!" he pats his old friend's shoulder, Barry Sembène, with excitement.

"I told you... Whenever you need me, Man... And my balls still on place, thank you!!" Barry laughs wholeheartedly.

"How did you get in anyway? I remember I locked the door," Owen pull over one office chair and pat it.

"I was reporting to the Ops. Manager, but she wasn’t available. Her assistant, this Zara lady, checked me in. She gave me my ID and access card for the hatchery room," Barry explained. "So, this is them?" he asked with excitement, bending over the incubator to have a closer look at the eggs.

"Yup!" Owen smiles proudly, "Eight meat-eater turkey-saurs," he gestures his hand to the incubator.

"Turkey-saurs?" Barry laughed, "As if they'll look like one." He grimaces, "You already named them all?" he asked in astonishment, as he pointing at one egg with a name label attached to it.

"Uh-huh..." Owen answered, taking off his lab coat and throw it nonchalantly on the chair. "The Ops. Manager gave me a specific task to label every egg with their name, from the very beginning," he folded his hand on his chest.

"You named them based on IRDS code? How original came from you," Barry chuckled.

"You don't know this woman," Owen gave Barry a frustrated look, a smile curl up from the left corner of his lips. "She was so demanding and a control freak! I came up with the first thing that popped inside my mind," he scratches his bearded face. He didn't shave for like four days, his face started to feel itchy. "She gave me five minutes to give her the list!" he grunted.

"Sounds like a shrew kind of lady," Barry curled up his finger around his mouth. His eyes glinted with a knowing look, "Same lady who didn't call you for two weeks?" he smiles wickedly.

"You heard that?!" Owen lift his head in a shocked manner, "Jeez!! How long had you've been eavesdropping" he exhales exasperatedly and gave Barry an accusing look.

"Long enough to finally saw how Owen Grady feels desperate over a woman," Barry gave him a satisfied broad smile. "Two weeks in this island and you're pining over a woman?" he let out a disbelief whistle, "Must be some lady!"

"I'm not…" Owen scoffs as he loses his cool, "Pining on her, dude!" Owen denied his friend's words.

"Yeah right," Barry snort mockingly, he rolled his eyes in a way that makes Owen wants to smack his bald head till it twists around and comes back. "You always forgot with whom you were spending the night, even before the night is over..." he added with a knowing smirk, "And now you've got so angry when a woman you're sleeping with, not calling you after two weeks!" Barry gave Owen a rather quizzical stare.

"I wasn't sleeping with her!" Owen denied aggravatingly, his eyes bugging out glaring at his unconvinced friend.

"Aha!" Barry smile in a meaningful way, "So that's why! A conqueror with a failed conquest," he strode over to his shamefaced friend. "Owen Grady losing his touch, never thought I ever live to see this day coming!" he pats Owen on his shoulder and laughs wholeheartedly.

"Cut the crap now! I didn't recommend you to the company for having you patronizing my ego!" Owen gives him a displeasing looked, arms on his waist in a smug manner. "Let’s get the heck outta' here. Maybe when we stuff some food in your mouth, you'll shut your jibe on me." He drags Barry out from the nursery room.

***

Claire Dearing never once became a person without patience. Taking care of twenty thousand people per day, reassuring their satisfaction on a steady ninety percent, making sure that the corporate got higher revenue over the year, and fix some daily incidents caused by the visitors and the assets, were not an easy task. It required a whole lot of patience and self-restraint to not purposely pull her hair out from the roots.

Claire Dearing never once became a person without control; everything in this park needs to go through her authorization.

How to deal with a head butting Pachycephalosaurs; tranq or trap?

How many food carts need to be on the north side of the park; ten or fifteen?

How many Carfentanil should they stock for ACU?

Claire was the only person that everyone came for.

Claire Dearing never once became a person without a plan. Organizing a presentation, lobbying some new project investors, and finishing the company report, are all on her task schedule. That's why everything was always right on time and in an orderly list of what to do in the Jurassic World operational team.

So...

When there’s a hindrance, in her way to finishing the detailed order of her well-organized daily schedule, even if it’s just a minor mishap. Claire will go ballistic and everyone will get a piece of her wrath.

No more Patience Claire. No more Emotionally Controlled Claire. No more Organized-in-Order Claire.

There will only be Claire-the-Absolute Havoc…

And that day is today...

It's been two times Owen failed to send his progress report for the raptor research. When he should be sending it every other day, as the memo she sent via Zara, he failed to meet the report schedule since five days ago.

After tomorrow, she needs to arrange the charted list weekly report for InGen Educational Subdivision, based on the raptor development. And because of his failed two reports, she's fall behind her own schedule to finish it before the weekend.

"Are you sure he doesn't send anything, whatsoever?" Claire desperately enquires her assistant, "Maybe inside your spam folder?" annoyance clearly shown in her voice. She opened and closed her email inbox folder, scrolled it up and down, refreshing the page over and over again.

"No Claire" Zara reply her. "I've checked it," frustration in her tone. "You know me better to assumed that I didn't triple check all my emails," she gave Claire a piqued look.

"I'll confront that asshole!" Claire let out a desperate grunt, she then gathers her belongings to her purse. "For real, I started to doubt that he has the capability in this job!" she rose, anger and irritated on her face.

"You don't want to just... You know... Call the guy?" Zara cautiously suggests.

"Oh no," Claire scoff and wagging his finger. "A phone call is not an option for that dickhead,” her eyes looking around in madness. "This man needs a good jab to his head for making him understand, that I'm not playing around in running the operation of this place!" she raised her voice, making Zara winced.

"Inform everyone on the floor to give me their respective part of the report, not later than four p.m.!" Claire gives her order to Zara, voice stern and commanding.

"Sure... No problem..." Zara gave her two thumbs up, no question asked; she knows better to not mess around with Claire at this moment.

By the time Claire arrived at the hatchery room, it's locked. One of the lab techs informed her that Owen has left about an hour ago, to check out the final transfer preparation for the last group of juvenile Gallimimus at the park's new dome project.

Of course...

He's having another project now, she authorized him, but that doesn't mean that he could abandon his main job in this park. Claire was not entirely serious when she told Zara about Owens’ incapability in his job, because the Trikes group transfer, which he carried out a week ago, was a success. The animals were adapting smoothly to their new environment. Even the dome project progress increases fifteen percent since half of the first week that he works here.

She admits that he's perfectly capable of doing his job, but when he showed his childishness, or indifference, or reluctance trait, this what makes Claire losing her patience. He always knows which button to push, to make her lose her cool.

He's the first person that has the power and ability to get her frustratingly losing her mind...

She drives the park official jeep to the project area, which is packed with people getting ready for the arrival of the Gallimimus group. She gets out of the car and walked over to Hassan, whose been seen marking some checklist at the front gate of the valley paddock with his back on her.

"Mr. Abboud, " Claire called out to him with a restless voice. "Good afternoon," she pays her greeting.

Hassan turn around when he heard his name being called, "Ms. Dearing," he greets her back and welcomed her with a smile. "It's unsuspected for you to come at this time. How may I help you?" he stretch his hand.

"I'm looking for Mr. Grady," she answered, without wasting her time, welcoming his hand with a handshake.

"Owen? He's on the rendezvous’ point," Hassan pointed to her left side, an open area where there's a few medium-size trucks parked under the leafy trees. "He's preparing for the containment truck arrival in fifteen minutes," he explains, "Is there any problem?" Hassan asked.

"No," she replies shortly. "This has nothing to do with all the activities in this area," she assures the foreman who looks a little concerned. "I'll see him now, thank you," she excuses herself.

Most of the laborer doesn't recognize Claire, since they're all hired by a third party. So the sight of a fine looking lady, dressed in a maroon color knee-length bodycon dress, strolls along the jungle with her three-point five-inch ankle strap heels, has successfully drawn their attention.

Claire saw Owen a few feet from her. He could be seen opening the water truck faucet, then bending over to pour his head with the cool liquid. Beside him was a tall, dark-skinned, bald man, Barry Sèmbene, a guy that he recommends to help him in the IBRIS program. She read his documents a week ago, highly qualified animal caretaker and wrangler.

"Grady!" she called him out, her voice booming loud, covered with anger and a clear frustration.

Barry, who was having some small talk with Owen about their plan for the raptor training, was slightly jumped by her voice. "~ _What the hell_ ~" he mumbles under his breath, startled by the sudden intrusion from a redhead lady with a murderous aura. He glances down to Owen who had a pleased look on his face and smiling broadly under the pouring water.

He lifts his body slowly, and let the water from his hair dripping to his t-shirt. He turns around while taking off the damp t-shirt over his head, a goofy grin plastered over his face.

"Dearing!" he opens his arms wide, "What a surprise!" he looks at Claire with a coy smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure..." he pauses, "Your Highness?"

He let his gaze linger on Claire, a little bit longer to savor her exquisite appearance. Claire is not a skinny woman, she has her curves sculpted on her body, in all the right places. That's what makes Owens' blood boiling, every time he lays his eyes on her, and right now is no exception

And his thought at the moment is; _she looks good enough to eat_.

Claire stops her track and gasp in surprise, her eyes raking up and down his figure.

_Well, fuck... Of course, he's shirtless..._

Clad only with his dark brown jeans and boots, he stood tall looking amazingly alluring and distracting. Barry snorts inadvertently by his ridiculous antics, he covers his mouth to conceal a grin when suddenly Claire snap her head to him and shoot a dagger look. If a look could kill, he'd probably been dead by now. So he cleared his throat nervously and put up a straight face.

"Like what you see...?" Owen lifts an eyebrow, blatantly teasing her upon seeing the visibly stunned face she had. "Boss?" he added with a playful provocative slur, Barry gave him a look and his eyebrow shot up.

_So this is her?_

He thought.

_Goddammit!_

Claire swore internally.

She realizes how her mouth slightly open and dry at the sight of him, but she quickly regains her control back and putting up her most convincing bitch face. "You wish..." she peevishly hissed while putting up an act of feeling annoyed and unimpressed. She walked over to him, tried her best to ignore how he looks like a perfect Adonis at that time.

"You miss me, Dearing?" Owen teases her with a playful tone. He then turns his back to her and proceeds to grab a clean towel from the nearby truck to dry himself.

Claire mustered all her self-control at the sight of his rippling back muscle, she clears her throat slowly and tries to act nonchalant. "As if..." she answered him while trying to not visibly ogling at the sight of him.

_Don't let him distract you, Dearing..._

_You had an important purpose to do here..._

_Fucking hell Bitch, focus on your job!!_

She gave herself a mental kick and clears her throat to keep her focus back. "Cut the crap, you know why I'm here!" she replies bitterly. "Don't act stupid on me now!" she crossed her hand over her chest, "You piece of shit!" her chest heaving as a result of holding up her last string of patience and holding out her sudden rush of hormonal rage.

The latter is the most frustrating thing to happen to her.

Owen staring at her with amusement in his eyes, she's so cute and oblivious. Does she think she could intimidate him? Like hell... Not even a bit. "Is this about those freaking reports?" he turned around, facing her with that annoying upturn smile.

"Is it?" he looked down on her; he's so pleased by the look of her face right now. "You came all the way here..." he tussled his wet hair with the towel, "When you could just call me..." he throws the towel back inside the truck, curiosity in his tone.

"That's a lame excuse from you," he smirks with gleaming eyes of pure mischief. "You could just admit that you miss me," he twists the corner of his mouth playfully then bites his lips at the end.

Claire walks up to him, her arms on her hips, with eyes, squint accusingly. "Shut your _fucking snout_ ," she grumbles. "I don't have time for your bullshit," Claire chided.

"Never thought a pretty one like you..." Owen gave her a once over, "Has a mouth of a sailor, Dearing," Owen taunt her while linger his eyes longer on her curve, thanks for that dress.

"~ _Fuck you~_ "

Claire mouthed the word soundlessly, resulting in a chuckle come from Owen. But then he looked around and realize that she draws the attention of all the people. The fact that she got another male leering on her, has made his chest tighten up with an uncomfortable and unfamiliar feeling.

_Like hell..._

"Come with me," Owen tells her to follow him. He beckons his head towards one small tent, not far from where they stand. "I don't need any spectacle," he grunts. Claire rolled her eyes but proceeds to follow him. Owen walked up to the tent and opens the flap for her. She gets inside and looks around. There's a small table with papers scattered around it, and a folding chair with his opened canvas outdoor backpack on top of it.

He closed the tent behind them and walks over to his backpack, to fishing out his dry t-shirt. "You look good," he looks at her up to down, while getting dressed. "Did you dressed up for me?" he stared at her, eyes hopeful, he rummaging his bag to get a can of mints and popped one in his mouth. "This color looks gorgeous on you..."

"You're unbelievable," Claire interject then exhale in desperation, she looked down to the ground and pinch the bridge of her nose. "Listen..." she looks up with glassy eyes, the result of holding up so much emotion.

"I'm not gonna waste my time here over a useless conversation," she trailed off, voice crack and shaky. "Especially with you," she stretches her palm as she gave him an attempt of disgust look.

"This company relies on us..." she looked at him dead in his eyes. "You and me, we're the essential part to make sure that this project was not just a waste of time and money," she points her small finger to his face. "Your job..." her hands clasped in front of her lips. "Is to make sure that I could get all the data," Her eyes looked up to Owen. "So I could provide the periodic research reports to the shareholders, on time."

Owen fixes his eyes at her with half-lidded eyes and upturned lips. "I know," he answers flat. He then averted his eyes from her, busying himself with gathering the papers from the table.

Claire was losing her patience, so she walked up to him and grab his shoulder, turned him over, then slide in between him and the table. "So why?" she wondered, eyes full of confusion. "Why did you give me a hard time in doing my _fucking_ job!" she ranted. "If you joining the Jurassic World just to screw up my years of hard work..." she warned him, voice low and menacing.

"I swear..." she looks at him threateningly.

"The next job you'll get..." she added doubtlessly.

"Is just training a bag of fleas for the circus," that's a legit promise.

Owen bored his eyes to Claire, his eyebrow knitted together, and his face looking impassive while his eyes slightly squint. After a mere second, he walked up to Claire and forces her to walk backward. She blinks her eyes rapidly and confusingly looking at Owen, shocked and startled by his sudden intimidation.

"What are you doing?" she raises her palm spontaneously and then plasters it on his chest to hold him in place. She feels caged by his towering height and suddenly afraid, but also curious and intrigued to see what the hell he will do to her.

"If you think I came here for playing around..." he breathed his word with adenoidal voice, "You're wrong."

Claire is stunned by his domineering attitude. She's so stupefied by the fact that his body stands so close with him, and how intoxicatingly distracting his minty breath mix with his familiar scent has made her struggle to breathe with control, for a moment she let her head lost in a haze of admiration, that all came purely base on carnal desire.

"Do not indict me on how I'm doing my job," his reply comes in a low breathy voice, as his arms stretched out to grab the edge of the table, trapping her between. "When you clearly don't know who I really am," he drawled, shot her a piercing full of warning look, and an upturned smile from the corner of his lips.

Claire closes her eyes briefly to regain control of her emotion, then staring him back in the same challenging way. "Then prove it..." she outdared him, "Prove it to me that you really are the man that Masrani told me you were."

"Take this job seriously and prove yourself as the right guy that Masrani had been chosen," she trails off, ignoring the pleasant feeling when she catches a whiff of the familiar scent of him, that's engulfing her surroundings.

"You'll get your damn report, better than how you expected to be..." his voice full of determination and promised. "Tell that Goddamn InGen stakeholder flunky, to stop dictating my way on getting my shit done," he snarls under his breath, not averting his gaze from her. "Tell them Owen Grady has his own way, I might work here, but I'm not the corporate sycophant."

"You are so full of yourself," Claire scoff, pushed away his body from her, but to no avail, he doesn't even flinch. "I hope you're not an all bark and no bite kind of person because your future in this company... Is in my hand!" she smiles sourly, lifting her hand to his face.

"Oh don't you worry boss," Owen gave her an up and down gaze. "I'm a bark and will bite kinda person," Owen smile in an alluring way, his breath changes from steady and calm, to erratically fast and irregular. Being around this redhead nymph was a real test for his self-restraint.

She came here fuming in anger, but that's just made Owen desperately more aroused by her. As Barry said, she is some lady.

"You're driving me crazy, woman..." he gruff in a desperate tone. "Did you even realize that?" he slowly grasp one of her forearms on his chest, lower it down, and slightly caressed the soft vanilla-scented skin that drives him mad.

Claire had no idea how he's holding on to his last string of self-restraint right now, to not grab her face and pulverize her glistening cupid-bow of lips, which is so enticingly looking absolutely delicious.

"Get your shit done..." Claire ordered him, "And I'll be out of your skin," her voice unintentionally sounds smoky.

"That's not what I meant when I said you driving me crazy," he answers her. "You still don't get it did you?" Owen tilts his head.

Their face close to each other, Claire could hear every blow of his minty breath. Her heart beating so hard, she thinks she might pass out. She realizes how their chest brushed together, then unwittingly lick her lips when their eyes looking at each other.

Then Owen leans down and donning a smirk on his lips, "Here's the thing..." his voice is a little loud than a whisper. "I always get my shit done better than what people expected, without them trying to domineering me," he slides his hand on the table surface and holds it there, to prevent a stupid act as to grabs her body and take her right there and then.

_The hell with all those people outside this tent._

"But when someone tries to act like some kind of a pretentious ass, and start ordering me around..." he clicks his tongue, "They will not getting even a small fucking thing done from me," his voice becomes lower. "Unless they give me some motivational reciprocal benefit than whipping my ass around," he then pulled back slowly and alternately looking at Claire's eyes and lips as to imply what kind of a benefit he had inside his mind.

Claire had never losing a challenge, she constantly held her head high, pushed her way harder, and climb the stair faster in the world of men that she is standing over. Never let anything or anyone distract her in one way or another.

However, the moment when Owen Grady standing shirtless in front of her, with water dripping on his skin, was the moment that made her realizes that she'll become the most willing woman when it's about him. Her legs start losing their strength, a familiar knot of pleasant feeling starts to drop inside her stomach and she spontaneously presses her legs together.

But as they said, it needs two to Tango. So she won't give up easily in their little game and decided that she will do likewise. She snakes up her hand and fisted Owen's t-shirt, and then yank him down till her lips a mere inch from his ear. "I'm not a regular someone, Grady" she whispers her words, "I am Claire Dearing and I always get what I want."

"Giving you what you want is the easiest thing to be done," she growls. "But are you worthy enough for having what I have to offer?" she pulls back slowly, then releasing Owen's t-shirt. Her face flushed by the sexual tension between them, her eyes blinking slowly, obviously getting affected by what's happening, her lips slightly open, and her chest rises and falls erratically.

"You will give it to me willingly, Dearing," Owen said with determination.

"Don't be too optimistic, Grady" Claire countered him.

She pushes her body to the front a little bit forceful, resulting in Owen going slightly backward. "Give me the report today, not later than eight p.m." Claire jab her finger to his chest, "And makes yourself worthy for what you think you can get from me," she then quickly stormed out from the tent.

Owen stood still in his place, a big smile spread on his face, he turns around to catch a glimpse of red hair flutter outside from the tent flap. Then he looked down to his slightly tented jeans and let out a curse.

" _~Fuck~_ " he let out a strangled voice and then dives his hand inside his jeans to fix his hard-on at the same time Barry gets inside the tent. The lanky guy snicker when he saw where Owen's hand was, "She got you wrapped around her little finger, didn't she?" he chuckles in amusement.

"From day fucking one, Man" Owen stated longingly.

"You didn't need to do that, tho’" Barry criticizes his action.

"Do what?" Owen looks at him with an innocent face, while proceeding to sit on his chair.

"You know what I mean, Owen" Barry shakes his head, his voice is admonishing. "Just give the poor lady her damn report," he added, expressing his sympathy for the Ops. Manager.

"If I do what she told me..." Owen pauses to inhale, "I'll miss all the fun in getting her worked up," Owen chuckled. "She's an insensible vixen," he mutters.

"And I enjoy this little game..." his eyes glinting with determination.

Barry exhales and scratching his, not itchy, head. Owen has locked his prey, and nothing will stop him to hunt her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...  
> That's that...
> 
> I didn't know anything about corporations and science but I tried my best to entertain you all. I'm still hoping for some feedback or comments so I could develop my way of delivering this story. I hope you all happy enough with this chapter, I'll see you for the next update!


	9. CIVILIZED ENCOUNTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible for our beloved character to have any sort of a decent conversation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big kiss and a huge thank you from me to all of you, who still keep up with me in this journey, believe me, I can feel your support vibing inside my system and that's what lifts up my spirit to keep writing this fic. I promise you that I will finish this till the end because I really enjoy the process of this all.  
> Soooo...  
> Here goes...  
> Chapter Update for all of you... My friends!!!

One particular thing that Claire loathed in her life is a day off from work. So many time she tried to give Masrani reasonable motives to not give her a day off; how the park need someone to keep it running smoothly and continuously, or how nobody couldn't do her job better than her, or how problems always occur when she's not on duty, and many more that made Masrani draw a lamentable conclusion; Claire had become a crazy workaholic.

"One day you'll be brain-dead because of this crazy lunatic lifestyle, Claire" Simon warned her when she told him to cancel her day off of the week, "What will you gonna do about it?" he added, staring at her with a dour expression. For him she's like the daughter he never had, so his anxiety about her way of living her life was sincere.

Claire and Simon had a long argument about the said problem, and at the end of the day the decision was something that he doesn't approve of wholeheartedly, but it's better than nothing. She won't take a weekly day off, but she'll take the weekly work from home every Saturday and Sunday.

Another thing that makes Claire feel a bit unsettling is, staying in her room for an excessive amount of time, and getting stuck inside without any social interaction whatsoever. It's not that her apartment suite wasn't big enough or spacious enough, definitely not the reason, it's a comfortable place to come home to at the end of her day. It's just that she feels so confined, despite the spacious place she stayed in and she feels the need to release all the energy that she held in her brain.

And the truth is...

Claire love to be surrounded by people, she loves meeting new person, she loves spending time having a nice conversation, and she loves getting to know every person in depth.

On that matter Claire decided that her work from home is not exactly "from home", she'll take her work anywhere in every corner of the park. It became a fun game in between the employees around the park, Miss Dearing Weekend Spot, is what they call it. They'll make their bet on Monday by filling out some paper to be dropped inside the card-box at Sunrio, the only place that Claire never step a foot in.

So today when Claire went into the famous steakhouse of the park, a cashier from Yoshinoya has claimed her share of five hundred dollars worth of Jurassic World tap cash for guessing Winston's Steakhouse as her next weekend spot. Claire decided to check on Owens’ report about the IBRIS project progress while enjoying her lunchtime at the secluded part of the restaurant.

Around six weeks ago she confronted Owen regarding the lack of responsibility in doing his part of the job; to give Claire her much-needed report for the raptor research program. He promised her a report that would help her more than the conservative data on paper kind of report, so what that guy ended up doing for the report?

He sent her a video diary along with the paper sheet.

_Oh boy, bless my heart_

She sighed when she presses the play button on the first video that he sent two days after their last encounter at the dome valley. Watching his video diary was too much for her heart, how she's such a hypocrite for not wanted to admit that his presence affected her so much. But of course, she needs to keep everything professional, she's his superior and he's her subordinate. Besides, she doesn't know if his teasing behavior was reflecting his true feeling or he's just a player and doing this for having a little bit of fun.

Every two days Claire watched the guy talk about his work in the lab, explaining the growth rate of the embryos, which one that's already shown a responsive trait, which one that didn't survive the second phase, and which one that he thinks better to become an omelet because of the lack of progress they had. In three weeks, from eight eggs it's narrowing down to six because two eggs had stopped developing.

When Claire watch his video about the failure of "Fox" and "India" to survive their second embryonic phase, two weeks after the fertilization phase of the eggs, she could perceive his other side of personality from that ten minutes of video.

Owen's face was full of remorse and despair as if he lost his own flesh and blood, Claire couldn't help herself to feel him at the sight of he was at the time, he pressed his lips tight when he said India has not made any movement for twelve hours and Fox was unresponsive from the sound stimulation.

By the end of the video, he looked down on the table covering his eyes as if he wants to disappear from the world. Then he looked up and realized that he didn't turn off the video yet and then it stopped. At that millisecond Claire took a sight of his usual mischief eyes to lose its spark; she saw the side of Owen that other people might never see before, which is how vulnerable he was.

Today Claire is watching Owens’ latest video diary, the video specifically talks about how "Blue", the one from the second group of eggs of the theropod animals, had shown a high development trait of response. He stimulates all the batches with sound and also light, from each one of them, Blue was responding remarkably fast. Claire couldn't help herself and instinctively smiling when she saw how Owen smiles so broadly on how fascinated he was by the unborn creature.

***

When Owen decided to spend a little more time in Winston's after his lunch, he couldn't believe his luck. He saw someone that he'd been eager to see from this past month, someone that always made him take a cold shower every single day, someone that made him daydreaming about the vivid thing he would love to do to her, someone that made him losing focus daily, someone that succeeded in making his best friend ridiculed him for being smitten for the first time by someone who's clearly not interested.

Or so he thought...

One thing that Barry didn't know was, Owen could see through all that fake; _I am your fucking boss_ , persona nonsense. She's putting on a mask for people around her to preserve her reputation and professionalism bullshit.

It's been a month since the last time they see each other and he's been waiting for this exact moment. The moment of spending some more time with her, because getting locked up in the hatchery room had driven him to the verge of lunacy. So many times he was thinking about paying a visit to her office, but he couldn't find any rational and reasonable excuses. And it's not like he could just leave the eggs unintended in their crucial first phase. Their email exchange was really just a work-related thing, he thought about texting her but he couldn't even find a good starting for it.

He literally loses his cool when it’s about her.

He starting to get so pissed off until he happens to stumble his way inside Sunrio, the infamous bar among the parks employee, on Monday night, and learn about the bet that they made about where would she spent her weekend time. 

That peak his interest...

Call him a stalker, he won't give a damn, he had spent every weekend strolling around the park to find her. He even goes beyond his right mind and started to make his own research and calculating hypothesis to predict her next weekend spot, but still failed miserably and became an annoying distressed asshole, as Barry told him jokingly. He still doesn't get it why he did this kind of creepy moves, Barry called him a pathetic psychopath and he had a condition called; _Obsessive Claire Disorder_ , and then mock him for having a late teenage puberty on having a hard crush on someone.

Then today comes...

When he saw her step inside Winston's, he thank whatever deity up above for his luck, she looks so intriguing and shrouded with insatiable desires, he could feel it every time they interact. The thing that frustrated him so much was her act of denial, he just wants to rip the glamorous cloak off of her and makes her lose control.

Barry said these feeling are just his curiosity because he didn't conquer her yet, Owen Grady never failed when it comes to women so when there's a woman put up a defense and gave a sign that she's not an easy catch, Owen will be extremely demanding in trying to chase the person.

So now he waits patiently on the place where he sat, to keep an eye on the woman that caught all his attentions. He watched her as she orders the infamous Chilean Sea Bass and a pineapple punch, he appreciates how she dressed casually different, and it suits her perfectly. Another thing that makes him couldn't take his eyes off of her was, how she put up her hair on a bun and show off her delectable luscious neck.

She opens her Mac Book and focusing on something on the screen while eating her lunch, he realizes that she push aside something from the food and piled it on the edge of her plate. He needs to give his shot today, so he walked over to her, eyes fixated only on her pretty face. Then he saw something unfamiliar happen...

She smiled at something that she saw on the monitor.

He's getting closer but she's not realizing his presents, so he enjoys her sweet smiling face before making her noticing that he's beside her. He asked her in a look of disbelief, "Is that a smile?" and that makes her looked up. By the time that those pair of bright doe eyes fixated on him, he knew she got him.

Never in his life he feels nervous when someone looking at him, never in his life he feels his heart beating so fast he gets so dizzy he feels the need to sit down, never in his life, he feels butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

_Shit... It's a little expired for my age to feel like a fucking teenager, right?_

***

"Is that a smile?" an all too familiar southern accent voice suddenly brings Claire back from her daydream. She looked up to see a pair of mischievous eyes, that she recognize so much from the videos that she watched, staring at her with a shocked expression and an upturned smile on the corner of his mouth.

"Grady, it’s fancy to see you here." Claire greets Owen with an effort to look apathetic and indifferent to his presence, which of course it's big bullshit. If someone put a stethoscope on her chest now, she bet they could hear her rapidly increasing heartbeat. It's been more than a month they didn't see each other, their active communication was only the quick exchange of emails about his report and video diary. So seeing him here without any preparation whatsoever has made her nervous and tense up.

"Is this seat taken?" Owen request by gesturing to the empty chair from her opposite, Claire was about to answer his question, but then he just sits down casually not even waiting for her response. "Thank you," he said with his usual annoying yet distracting smile.

"Why you are bothered Grady?" she stared at him with an irked look, or at least she tried to look as if.

"Why bother what?" he returns her question with a little bit of pitchy innocent voice, and he acts like he didn't understand her question.

"Why bother to ask if you just gonna sit there, not waiting for my permission?" Claire's face is an attempt to make her look unimpressed.

"Because I know you won't say no," Owen confidently replying Claire while gulping down his Cola, he then smiles broadly and staring at her in the eyes. Claire decided to act careless at his presence and go back to her work.

"So..." Owen began with a hint of curiosity, "Was that a smile?" he gets back to his earlier question, resulting in Claire looked him up from between her lashes and sigh with a clear defeat look from her eyes. There's no way she'll finish her job as she planned before, when there's an unwanted interference, especially when someone that she knew would make her lose her focus is involved.

She closed down her Mac Book then looking back to Owen directly to his eyes; she decided to humor him today.

_What's the harm anyway...?_

So she answers him calmly, "Yes, that was a smile." She holds her gaze, then takes a big sip from her pineapple punch.

"Wow…" Owen raises his eyebrows and gives her an astounding look. "You should do that more often, it makes you look... " he paused, a little doubt on his tone. "Looks human," he grins, clearly saying the word to annoy her.

"Hahaha... Very funny," Claire fakes a laugh with a sarcastic look on her face. "What would Owen Grady be, without being an annoying jackass?" Claire quips.

Owen laugh at her come back, "I'll be boring as _fuck_!" he gushed. "And you wouldn't like me that way," he added while staring at her from behind his bottle before he drinks it.

"I didn't even like you right now," Claire easily rolled out that false statement from her tongue.

Owen snorts loudly looking at her with his doubtful eyes, "Liar..." he whispered.

"Oh please, why would I like someone who's humping my..." Claire stops for a moment to lower her slightly loud voice when she realizes what she needs to say, " _Ass!_ " she whispered the word. "You prick!" then glares at Owen with a flushed face.

"How many times should I convince you that that was an unintentional misadventure turn of events?" Owen exhales an exasperated breath.

"Misadventure?" Claire hiss, "Come on now, you sick exhibitionist!" she cites.

"Whoa… whoa… whoa!" Owen interjects her, "Now wait a damn second, Dearing!" he points his finger at her with a puckered expressions. "Calling me a jackass and an asshole..." he exclaims, "That I could still accept."

"But accusing me as a perv?" he asked in disbelief, "That's an insult!" he warned her playfully. Claire crosses her arms around her chest and shakes her head from his irrationality, she looked away from him and starts to observe other things from around them.

They went silent for a couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry," Claire blurt out breaking the silence, her eyes gaze into his hazel ones.

Owen stared at her with a furrowed brow and disinterested look, "For accusing me as a perv?" he clarifies.

"That..." Claire confirmed, "And about Fox and India," she added.

Owen shrugged putting down his drink on the table, "It's just an egg, not a big deal." His eyes travel down on the table, while his hand moving his drink bottle by turning it around the table surface. "But apology accepted..." he drinks his Cola slowly, "For two of the matter."

Claire stares at him with a soft look in her eyes, she knows how much of a lie that was. She saw his video and she knows how devastated he was when he knew he might lose his unborn baby animals. "Don't worry Grady, my lips are seal," Claire makes a zipping gesture along her lips and throws the invisible key to the other side of the restaurant.

Owen let out a soft chuckle and hold his gaze on her, "I cried like a bitch." He scoffs, mocking his own behavior on that unfortunate evening. "I lived on a farm, losing an animal was not new for me. But when I realize they slowly fade away, that knowing fear from my old-time back home wash me over," he added, voice thick with grief. Claire watched him silently, not tempting to make any sort of remark.

"The last time I lost a life was when Prince Rupert passed away," he continues. Claire stares at him, furrowing her eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. "He's my ram, back at my home farm, old ball of fur," he let out a soft chuckle.

"Aah..." Claire nods in understanding, absentmindedly stirring her pineapple punch.

"Passed away in peace under our apple tree," his eyes looking anywhere but her.

Suddenly Claire feels the urge to share the same feeling from her part, so without a second thought, she starts to open up her own self. "When Waffle came around, she's severely malnourished, emaciated, and really pregnant," Claire stated then looking up to see Owens’ compassionate look. "She's a stray that Karen, my sister, looking after in one shelter she'd volunteered."

"She brought her back and we adopted her as our family cat," she added. "She gave birth to six premature kittens, four didn't make it the first night," Claire's eyes become glassy. "I was bawling my eyes out when I held one kitten while he took his last breath," she takes a deep long exhale as if trying to collect herself from the memory.

Owen stays silent with a sincere look in his eyes, patiently waiting for her to finish the story. "We fought around the clock to save the other two," Claire continues. "So I know how it feels to lose a life in your hand, an animal has a spirit too," she gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Never thought that I'm gonna sit here today with you, sharing a story about losing a pet," Owen flash her a crooked smile. "Never thought that you had tears to shed as well," he laughs joyfully.

"That was a long time ago," Claire let out a bitter smile. "I'm not allowing myself to cry anymore," she stated.

Owen focusing his eyes on Claire's face, the sudden change of mood has made her eyes looks distant, there's something that made Claire the way she is, and he bet that something wasn't good. "I'll let you see my farm one day," Owen let out an offer. "I have cats also, you can play with that evil creature all day," Owen grins at her. He tries to loosen up the gloomy atmosphere, and bring back that mischief looks on his feature.

"What makes you think that I would agree to go?" Claire questions him with a suppressed smile, she rests her chin on her palm and tilting her head.

"Because I know you wouldn't say no," Owen answered her with a confident tone, grab his Cola bottle and drink it in one go.

"Always so full of yourself," Claire chuckled.

Owen looked at her longingly, he licks his lips slowly and let out a satisfied smile. "Claire Dearing is chuckling," his smile was a form of pure content, showing her that he's been waiting for this moment.

Claire looked up to him and replies, "Proof that I'm still a human." She added a sincere smile; her hammering heart is slowly decreasing, replaced by a warm, soothing feeling.

"I like your dress," he comments casually and looked down at her, she's wearing a golden crotchet halter-neck knee-length sundress that falls perfectly and accentuated her curve in all the right places.

Claire gives him a bashful look, but quickly regain her composure and act unaffected by his flirtatious act. "Your teasing habit has started to get old, Grady" she scoff, rolled her eyes in disinterest.

"Who said that I'm teasing?" Owen defends himself. "I _do_ like your dress!" he emphasizes his words. "But that ridiculous shoe is not the right fit for this number you use," Owen nodded his head to her four and a half-inch rose gold ankle strap heel.

"I told you before," Claire rolls her eyes sighing with an uninterested tone, "I don't wear slipper!" Claire retort, raising her eyebrow.

"I know... I know... Hell will be freeze yada yada yada," Owen waving his hand beside his head. "I'm just saying…" he added, "That if your feet could talk, they will sue you for abusing them."

"You come here to waste my time?" Claire asked while resting her chin on her hand. "If not, I suggest you start finding a way and make your presence a little bit bearable for me," she gives Owen a sarcastic smile. "Spill me some new progress report, perhaps?" she added, with a serious look.

Owen chuckled at her forced act of superiority, he told her last time, it won't work for him. So he stares at her with a playful smile and holds his gaze longer before he responds.

"Tell you what," he began. "Why don't you come by the hatchery room tomorrow night," he proposed. "See the embryos progress by yourself," he added.

Claire feels a bit awkward by his sudden request; she didn't expect that that would be his response. She could feel how flushed her face and how fidgety she suddenly becomes right now, "Oh... No... I don't want to bother your work," Claire politely decline, shaking her head. But she secretly hoping that if he really wanted her to come, he'll insist on asking her and force her to come.

"Nope, don't you dare to reject me, Dearing" he's wagging his finger and shakes his head as a form of disagreeing with her refusal. "You'll come tomorrow," he demanded.

"And if I don't see your face through my door," he beckoning his chin towards her. "I'll drag your ass personally, or I'll lift you on my shoulder like a sack of potatoes and bring you there," he gives a meaningful smile with a voice full of determination. "The choice is up to you, but for me, I prefer the latter," he gives her an impish look.

"Neanderthal," Claire scoff and rolling her eyes, when she looks back at him, he winks at her while flashing his mesmerizing boyish smile that always leaves a fluttering feeling in her stomach.

"We'll just see tomorrow, okay?" Claire answers hesitantly, she still considering whether it would be a good idea to stay with him in the same room. "I'm still having a lot of work to finish..." she gave her best reasonable excuses.

"Then bring your work and do it in my place," Owen cut her off mid-sentence. "I won't bite," he laughs playfully, shaking his head at her befuddle face from his remark. "I promise," he gestures a peace sign. "Come on, let's be civil for one time and enjoy a normal boss-employee relationship," he assures her then plucking a piece of green beans from the edge of Claire's plate and eats it.

"You touch my food," Claire stares at Owen with dead eyes.

"You don't like this stuff," Owen stated. "You didn't even touch it since it came on your table!" he retorts, rolling his eyes in disbelief.

"How do you even know if I haven't touched..." she gasps with her eyes almost popped out from the socket, "Are you stalking me?" her eyes squint with a look of accusation.

"Now why would I do such a creepy move to my own boss?" Owen replies with a disapproving look and a playful smile, then he proceeds to take another green bean and plunge it into his mouth again. "I was here before you," he shrugged. "And I could see you clearly from where I sat before," he points inside the restaurant to where he was staying.

"So you're spying on me," Claire throws him a look. "You and your cynicism," Owen replies incredulously.

"Because as far as I know, you're a prick who's making a hobby by going under my skin... You did it again!" she squeaks when Owen steals another green bean from her plate, "Stop touching my food!" she tries to swat Owens’ forearm when he sticks out his hand to steal more of the vegetable.

"Come on!" Owen spread his palm out and stare at her silly, "Sharing is caring..." he let out an audible gasp when suddenly Claire pin down his forearms on the table, not because he's in shock from her move, but from the fact that Claire was smiling broadly and laugh wholeheartedly her eyes shine with a gleeful spark. He smiles and stares at her for as long as he can at the time, to enjoy the other side of Claire that might have been considered as a rare personal characteristic of her.

"You are an annoying full-headed asshole!" she blurts out. This was all exhilarating for her, never thought she'll be saying this, but she kind of misses their playful clash. Claire looks at Owen with a radiant smile, not breaking their eye contact even though the way he looks at her now was so overwhelmingly alluring. "Stop touching my food..." she said, tries to act stern and serious.

"I won't stop till you agree to come tomorrow," he said, releasing one of his arms and hang it over her last piece of the beans. Claire looks at him with an uncertain look, mouth agape, and eyes looking around with an attempt to make another excuse.

_What if he's the one that you need?_

Suddenly Karen's words buzzed and resounded loudly inside her head.

_What if? What if?_

Claire takes a deep breath and looked at Owen in his eyes, "Okay." She answers without a doubt, her face stay emotionless and monotonous when at the same time her heart threatening to burst out from her chest.

That caught Owen off guard and made him startled, "Seriously?" he asked Claire with a hint of uncertainty in his tone. Claire suddenly start to questioning his offer before, does he really want her to come or she read him wrong and it was just a matter of chit chat?

Owen picking up her hesitancy and quickly reassure her, "I mean that's great!" he gushed, a little more excited than he's intended to be. "Barry will be out to check on the raptors' paddock tomorrow night; I could use some company from you," he added with a vigorous tone.

"Cool," Claire states casually. "It'll be my first inspection for your program," she added, releasing her hold from his forearm.

"Or a date," Owen responds with a teasing look, smile stupidly while waggling his eyebrows.

"I don't date," Claire answers him while averting her eyes down to her plate, then awkwardly rearranging her utensils on the table. Owen noticed her sudden change of gestures and realized that he just enters some personal realm of conversation which caused a feeling of discomfort and awkwardness in her demeanor.

"Okay... It's not," Owen corrected his earlier remark, to fix her sudden gloomy mood. "Because we'll spend the night inspecting a bunch of turkey-saurs eggs..." he looked upon her face, "Which two of it I would really like to transform to an omelet if it doesn't show any progress whatsoever!" he added exasperatingly and catch sight of a suppress smile from the corner of Claire's lips. "It's exactly unqualified for a proper normal date," he said in a playful impatience look. "Unless you like a turkey-saurs egg-based dinner menu?" he asked jokingly.

"What the hell is a turkey-saurs?" Claire wheezes and snorts ungracefully, covering her mouth with the back of her hand to hide her laugh. Owen smile from ear to ear upon her laughter, this is the first time he heard it. It's loud with a bit of a shriek and ends up with a hint of whiny noise, he could easily describe it as an annoying hyena laugh to simplify the description, but for him, that's the funniest sound he ever heard.

"You're laughing!" Owen exclaims with wonder and disbelief. "See... Not so bad!" He commented at her with a tone of admiration. "You're pretty when you laugh," he compliments her. His eyes still fixated on Claire, infatuated by her newly discover personality.

Claire rolled her eyes unamused with his Casanova approach, "Don't you have work?" Claire asked, trying to act annoyed.

"Nah, it's weekend." Owen answered lazily, "I forbid myself to work on the weekend." He added, stretching his arms to his side and then cross it behind his neck. "You should do it too," Owen suggests.

Claire gave him a confused look, "Do what?" she asked.

"Relaxing? Taking a day off? Weekend lazy day? I don't know, pick your word." Owen starts rambling out, inadvertently moving his seat beside her.

"I _am_ on my day off," Claire responds.

"Pfft," Owen scoff with a disinterested look. "Working outside your office is not a day off," he rolls his eyes, clearly disagree with her concept of "day off".

Claire looks at him with an offended look, "Well I'm sorry if my working standard is not your cup of tea." She retorts irritatingly, she's not expecting Owen to understand, but she hates it when someone criticizes her principle of life.

Owen just opens his mouth to give his comeback when suddenly Claire's phone ringing from her bag. She quickly bent down to open the bag and pick up her phone, at that time Owen get a full look at her smooth freckled back which is exposed for the world to see, thanks for her backless dress. Suddenly he feels somewhat dry inside his mouth because he's gaping from the sight of her tempting back.

"Yes, Janine?" Claire answers her phone. "What happens to her now?" she asked, her face full of horror. "Oh, God..." she whispered, covering her face in dismay while listening intently to the voice of whoever it was that makes her feel nervous. "Just wait for me I'll be there in thirty," she said in an assuring voice.

"I gotta go..." Claire abruptly gets up, hastily gathering her stuff and pushing her Mac Book in her bag with a slight force.

"Where are you going?" Owen asked, spontaneously getting up. A puzzled looks clearly visible on his face, upon seeing the look of fear and frustration on Claire's face.

"I need to... Sweet-talked Lovelace out of the trailer," she answers slowly.

"You need to what on a whom now?" Owen asked completely baffle and bemuse by her unreasonable answer.

_Sweet-Talked? Lovelace? Who's in the actual fuck?_

"That's a person?" He asked, with a curiosity in his tone.

Claire stands up, her purse on her left shoulder, and she carried her Mac Book bag in her right hand. She exhales a long heavy breath, "That's a Triceratops." She looked Owen in his eyes.

Owens’ eyes bulge out and his expression is ridiculously stupefied at the mentioning of the animal. "And they called you?" he tries to confirm.

"Yes," Claire nonchalantly reply him.

"You? Handling a Trikes?" he gave Claire a scrutinize look and disbelief tone.

"Not just any Trikes, Grady" Claire exhales. "This is Lovelace, it has to be me."

"I need to see this!" Owen exclaims, failing to hide his enthusiasm.

"No," Claire refuse, shaking her head fervently. "She'll get nervous around strangers," she stated. "When she's nervous she tends to become hostile," she added.

"And you think I'll let you stay beside the animal alone? With a possibility of you're being stomped?" Owen asked aggressively and his brow furrows with an agonized look, "I don't think so!" he added.

"I know her more than you do!" Claire spat impatiently, "So save your unnecessary concern!" she walked over to him.

"That's not a request Dearing," he said menacingly, pulling her forearm with a slight force and turned her around to face him. "I believe I told you before that you'll follow my order, didn't I?" he asked, in an attempt to recall her memory on their time at the dome. "I'm coming with you!" Owen insists, his jaw clenched, eyes blazing with a warning.

Claire looked back at him with a challenging look, huffing and puffing her breath with a look of displeasing by his act. "Fine, suit yourself," Claire said, pulling her arm harshly from his grip. She doesn't have time to argue right now, "But if you make any problem in this..." she warned him, her pointer on his face. "I swear to God..." she gives him a stern look. But instead of giving him a clear warning, she left the words hanging in the air and beckoning her head to him to follow her.

Owen eagerly trailing along with Claire's quick pace outside the restaurant, this day turned out to be more interesting than he thought it'll be. He'd imagined another fun banter like they usually do, but apparently, their interactions are surprisingly different and kind of civil, sort of...

_Who knew..._

A civilized encounter with Claire Dearing was not exactly boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it?  
> Was it bad?  
> Was it good?  
> Was it close to what you all expected?
> 
> Anyway... Please leave a kudos and comment if you find this fic entertaining. It will make my day to be more cheerful and bright and HAPPY!!!
> 
> MUACH!!!  
> See you next update Lovelies!!!


	10. I GOT YOUR BACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and a Dinosaur?
> 
> Well, that must be interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone that has been waiting for an update...  
> This is it! Without further ado...
> 
> Please enjoy!

Around fifteen minutes later Claire arrives at the Triceratops herding paddock gate, faster than the vet staff expected, with a messed up bun and a few strands of hair inside her mouth. But she arrives at the location blazing with fuming enrage by what Owen has done.

After they finish their time at Winston's, Owen insisted on driving them with the ATV instead of the park's official jeep. Claire bluntly refusing that idea, if he thinks she would voluntarily expunge her widely known predicate, as an honorable and dignified person in this park, well he better be reappraised the thought. Because she'll be most likely choosing to walk, rather than riding on that vehicle with an ungraceful position while wearing a dress.

But Owen...

He won't feel satisfied if he's not getting in Claire's nerve for a day. He made her wait for him near the Gyrosphere staff office while he fetches a "decent" ride, then he came...

With a freaking motorcycle!

Claire was livid when she saw him, although he looked extremely hot on the two-wheeled machine, there's no way in a hundred years Claire will sit her ass on that thing. Arguing with Owen was like arguing with a thick wall, he won't listen, he just stared at her with that annoying upturn smile while Claire forces him to ditch the motorcycle and fetch the jeep.

"Come on Dearing, hop on!" Owen said, in a spirited tone, smacking the leather seat excitedly.

"You are out of your mind," Claire growl with a furious look. "If you think I'll be willingly and consciously agree to..." she paused, giving a long look on the motorcycle. "Aboard on that thing!" she added wrathfully, gesturing her palm to the motorcycle, "Think again, Grady!" she fume.

"Your Triceratops is waiting; we don't want to waste our time with this stupid squabble!" Owen retort, he put on the kickstand and get down, "Now hop your ass on it!" he orders Claire, a hint of agitation in his voice.

"Take this monstrous thing back from it came from," Claire said, in a warning tone. "And bring back the park's jeep, right now!" she screams desperately.

"We will ride on this," Owen walked over Claire. "You'll get on it, you like it or not!" he added, feeling extremely aggravated by her stubbornness.

"Not in a million years!" Claire refused his ridiculous request by shaking her head firmly. "Bring the jeep now!" she commanded desperately, wanting him to obey her order. Long gone her patience with this man, she stands firmly on her ground, eyes challenging him.

"Gosh, Woman!" Owen gives her a warning tone, "You're such a knucklehead!" he walked over her with a fed-up look.

"What did you call me?" she asked in disbelief while squinting her eyes with her face red burning with fury.

"Knuckle-head! Stubborn! Bone-head!" Owen said, knocking her forehead with his pointers knuckle.

"You are a dickhead!" Claire whispers with a murderous tone, "You won't get away from... Woah!!" her word died out mid-sentence when suddenly Owen lift her by under her knees, and in two long strides he sat her and himself down on the motorcycle seat.

By one swift move, he kicked up the kickstand and revved the engine. "Caveman!!!" Claire screams, drawing some attention from the Gyrosphere staff, who was hanging their mouth open in disbelief by the sight of how their infamously reputable Senior Ops Manager, getting manhandled by a guy.

"Hold on!" Owen laughs, he throws Claire's MacBook bag at one staff and said, "Give this to Zara Young." The poor young man almost didn't catch the bag, the result of Owen's spontaneous move. But he nodded his head enthusiastically and gave Owen a thumbs up then seeing him goes with full speed, giving Claire a millisecond to round her arms to his body so she won't fell back.

So yeah...

That's the reason behind her enraged arrival right now.

The ACU and the vet team were glancing around each other when they saw their Senior Ops Manager get down from the motorcycle, driven by a guy they have never seen before, clearly furious about the state of her at that time.

A muffled argument and a whole train of insults can be heard from her while they walked over them, such as; _asshole, prick, dickhead, jerk._

"...and stay the _fuck_ away from me!" Claire screams, unaware of how close she is with her subordinate at the moment. Owen, however, smiling in pure satisfaction and seems to be unbothered at Claire's emotional rant. She walked over briskly to the group of people who'd been waiting for her, one hand holding her purse, and the other hand is trying to peel off strands of hair from her lips and face.

"Claire," Janine Lockhart, the head of the park's vet team, greeting her with an awkward look upon seeing her out of control personality.

"Janine," Claire clears her throat and greet her back. "I'm sorry for my..." she paused to control her breathing. "Inappropriate circumstances right now," she added while fixing her hair and remove the strands from her mouth.

"No problem," Janine nods her head, trying to sound understanding. "You were riding a motorcycle, it's an unavoidable thing," she added.

"Not in my consent," Claire growl, glaring briefly at Owen who's grinning stupidly beside her.

Janine look at the man with interest and try to size him up, "And you are?" she asked Owen hesitantly.

"~ _an asshole_ ~" Claire muttering.

Janine catches that but decided to brush it off and pretend to not hear a thing. "Owen Grady," he stretched his hand. "Animal Behaviorist, I'm here for the IBRIS project." Janine is a little hesitant and confused about why a person from the raptor behavioral project is needed right now.

Claire read her confusion and interferes, "He'll do nothing in this problem, and we were just having lunch together." Then she gave herself a mental slap for giving that information, she glances at Janine who raised her eyebrow, an intriguing look on her face. "Now where is she?" she asked, diverting Janine's attention from the previous personal information.

"We brought her back from her annual checkup at Site B," Janine said, giving Claire a brief insight, and beckoning her to follow to where Lovelace is. Owen following them from behind, extremely impatient to see what will Claire does in this situation. "We need to check her overall health and her old scar from the gully accident," she added. "Everything was ok until it's the time to come out from the trailer," Janine pointing over the containment trailer that was parked not far from the herding area's gate.

A heavy bellowing can be heard from where she's at, Claire shook her head with a face of disapproval by what she's witnessing, a large amount of ACU circling the trailer and around the gate entrance. "She hates ACU," she said in a low exasperated voice. "Told you so many times that it's unnecessary for this much ACU when handling her," she added with a desperate look.

"I'm perfectly aware of that," Janine responds to her. "But we're having an incident, so we called more personnel for extra precaution," Janine explain desperately.

"I didn't really get it on the phone," Claire said. "What exactly happened? Why did she wake up in mid transfer? Did you gave her the right amount of sedative?" she asked, clearly confused about why the animal wakes up before time.

"We gave her enough sedative, but at the end of the transfer process, she had a seizure," Janine answer. Claire turned her face to the vet team leader, confusion clearly plastered on her face.

"You used carfentanil right?" Owen asked the vet with a concerned look.

"Yes, it's the safest option," Janine said. "So when we realize what was happening, we reverse the sedative, I think she's a little daze and confuse at that time," Janine let out a harsh breath.

"So what’s the big deal?" Owen asked in confusion.

"When we need to lure her out, one of the ACU made a mistake by standing in front of her," Janine explains, "New hire," she clicked her tongue, "Always think they know what they're doing."

"Did Katashi in charge?" Claire asked about the ACU head commander, Katashi Hamada is the only person that had been given special authorization by Claire in handling Lovelace.

"That's another problem," she exhales in defeat. "He was on the other side of the park, assisting my other vet team to tranq a Parasaurolophus," Janine put forward the reason for Hamada's absence.

Claire shakes her head, she'll have a word with this new personnel and Hamada. No one could ignore every rule that Claire had specifically made, especially when it's about the safety of the employee and the assets. "Everybody stays back!" she yelled at the ACU troopers around the trailer, "Stay away!" she added, waving her hand around the unnecessary amount of people.

"I'm deeply sorry for the inconvenience, Ms. Dearing!" the ACU 2nd Commander, Brian Austin, walked over to her and stretches his hand out to help Claire climb up the steep path. "It's entirely happened due to human error," he said, apologetically in his tones.

"I could fix this if you allow me, Sir!" a woman's voice could be heard from beside Brian. Claire looked up and sees a face she didn't recognize and realize that this is the "human error" that Brian talked about.

"Could you now?" Claire retorts, then sneaks a look at her name tag. "Valerie?" she stares at her with unamusing looks. "Did you not read the troopers manual?" she rants. The woman, Valerie Carmichael, was stunned by Claire's sudden snap at her.

"With all due respect Ma'am, I know how to do my job perfectly" Valerie answered her, a little offended by how Claire belittle her about how she does her job.

"Is it?" Claire snaps, "If you know how to do your job, I won't be here right now. Now move!" Claire starts to order her around impatiently.

Claire asks for a communication earpiece and starts to give her order, while Owen watched her curiously not far from her assigned perimeter. She wants half of the ACU to be behind the trailer, out from the animal sight, non-lethal only. The other half will be around sixty feet far on the right and left side of the animal path, it'll be around three hundred feet from the trailer to the entrance, but they won't open the gate until Lovelace near enough.

This to prevent the possibility of a sudden attack from the animal pack, who Claire realizes was nervously watching all of their move from behind the trees, not far away from the gate. "Everybody standstill, non-lethal only!" she commanded the ACU by the earpiece, "I'm going in!" she added, pulling her dress up and tight the mid-section around her waist.

"What does she mean by going in?" Owen asked Janine, perplexed by what Claire said.

"She'll go inside the trailer," Janine answers, exhaling her breath that she didn't realize that she held. "That's the only way to lure her out," she added. Owen was appalled by the fact that Claire will be going to face the animal alone, so he decided that he should stay close to her.

"Give me an earpiece," he asked Janine hurriedly. The woman stared at him, not sure if it's a good idea to let a stranger getting too close to Lovelace at this moment. Owen realizes the hesitancy, he gave her a stern look and said; "I won't interfere," he assured her. "I promise," stretching out his hand for the earpiece.

Janine nods her head and asks one of the vet staff for an unused earpiece and throws it at Owen. He put it on and starts walking over slowly to Claire, who was already near the trailer door. He saw her walk slowly but sure to the trailer door, and stops in front of it. At the same time he could hear a heavy bellow from the animal, following by a loud snort, and a bang from the inside of the trailer. He involuntarily holding his breath and he feels his blood running cold when the worst-case scenario of this particular event was flashing inside his mind.

_Like hell, I'm not gonna let that fucking things happen!!_

He swears internally and slowly following Claire at a safe distance, close enough to save her in case if something happens, but far enough to not let the dinosaur aware of his presence.

"Hey, girl," Claire greets Lovelace slowly since she doesn't need to scare her. "Hey how are you?" she asked in a chirped voice. The dinosaur making a high pitch bellow and lift one of her front legs as a warning, Claire not wavered, this is not her first tango with the animal.

"Hey!" Claire raises her voice, clearly trying to upper hand the dinosaur. "It's just me, come on! Cut the bullshit Lacy!" she stretches her hand out to show her that she's here not to hurt her. Lovelace's eyes fixated on her and she let out a mooing sound, starting to show Claire that she try to recognize her.

Owen tensed up when he heard the animal sound, the last thing he expected in this situation is seeing Claire stomped flat by a gigantic grass-eater prehistoric rhinoceros. "I'm not far from you, Dearing." He talked through the earpiece; resulting Claire looked over at him. "Just tell me when you need help," he added with a reassuring tone.

Claire nods her head in understanding, _"Right now just stay where you are,"_ she said, through the earpiece. _"Janine, give the blueberry to Mr. Grady,"_ she added.

Janine walks briskly towards Owen to give a bag of blueberries. "She loves blueberry," she told him. "One of the things that work like a charm to entice her," she explains. Owen nods in understanding and takes the bag from her.

 _"Toss it to me,"_ Claire tells Owen.

Owen walked up to Claire slowly and soundlessly, when he feels like he closes enough to her, he tosses the bag to her feet. The sudden movement has made Lovelace flinch, she bellowing and then instinctively stomp her front legs.

"Shit!" Owen exclaimed, he runs over spontaneously to Claire, then the ACU team from her left and right side are drawing up their Rifle Taser, but she holds up her hand and waves it to them to not get any closer and put down their gun. _"It's ok... It's ok,"_ she said, her words are aimed to calm both parties, a worried Owen and an agitated Lovelace.

"You see what I get for you?" Claire holds up the bag from the ground and pulled a handful of blueberries out from it. "Your favorite," she throws it far enough to reach Lovelace's nose. The animal sniffs the sweet scent that seeped out from the fruit, and then she let out the soft moo and starts eating it.

Claire slowly walks up to Lovelace with her right hand stretched out front and her left-hand grasps another handful of berries. "That's it," she said softly. The animal draws up her head and making eye contact with familiar green eyes, that she knows so much in their old days. "Hey girl," Claire greets her with a smile. "Long time no see," she squatted down so she could be on Lovelace's eye level, with her hand still stretched out to let the animal sniff her.

Lovelace started to let a scoff and snort while nudging Claire's hand with her beak. "That's it," Claire cooing. "It's just me," she said softly then caressing Lovelace's lower beak. She let out a soft bellow and mooing in appreciation, Claire smile and answer her friendly gesture with a low voice "I miss you too, girl."

Owen is beyond fascinated by what Claire has done, she's communicating with the animal. This is another side of her that was an unexpected trait, considering how she runs this park with excessively rigid rules and totally by-the-book, seeing her interacted with an animal that she often called an "asset" was really catch his attention.

"Come on out and you'll get more of this, okay?" Claire entice Lovelace by showing the animal a handful of blueberries in her other hand. Lovelace starts to move forward, trying to get a bite of the berries. "You want it?" Claire asked her playfully; slowly walk backward from the trailer. "You'll have more if you follow me," Claire stretched out her hand to Lovelace's beak. She sticks out her fat tongue and licks the berries from Claire's hand, Claire let out a giggle and let her eat the berries.

Claire takes another handful and Lovelace starts following her with excitement, after a moment they are out from the trailer. Everybody was holding their breath when they see Lovelace start moving faster to follow Claire, but Claire looks confident about what she's doing. She turned to the animal side to maneuver her to the gate and start caressing her frills slowly while feeding her with the berries.

Owen couldn't take his eyes from her, he walks up to them slowly, following soundlessly from behind the animal back. "You okay, Dearing?" he asks her.

 _"I'm fine, just don't make any sudden move,"_ she answers, voice calm.

"Ok, I'm right behind you," Owen assures her.

Claire quicken her pace after a few moments, she moved back to face Lovelace, still feeding her the blueberry. A few feet before the entrance, she gestures to two ACU officers to open the gate slowly and steadily. "Drawback your rifle," she orders them. "I need four ACU behind Mr. Grady," she added, her hand now holding on to Lovelace's right horn and guide her towards the entrance. The two ACU start opening the gate slowly, Claire walked up faster to reach the other side of the gate. She went down on her knee to urge Lovelace to her embrace; a soft and content mooing could be heard from the animal.

"I promise to see you more, okay?" Claire said, caressing Lovelace's lower beak as how she loves it. Suddenly she could hear the animal pack calling her out, a few of them showing themselves from behind the trees. Claire moves slowly from Lovelace's sight and walks backward until she passed the gate, "Close the gate," she orders the officers.

When Claire sees Lovelace safely gathering with her pack, she turned around to get away from the area. Owen looks at her with a wide smile, eyes sparkle with admiration, she unconsciously smiles back triumphantly. "That was awesome, Dearing," Owen said, praising her for what she did. "For a crazy cat lady you're the best Trike whisperer I've ever know," he added with a smile.

"Please," Claire rolled her eyes. "I'm probably the only Trike whisperer you've ever know," she added with a suppressed smile, "But thanks for the compliment."

Claire's smile is slowly fading when she saw Valerie and Brian near the trailer a few feet from her, she walked up to the ACU 2nd Commander and trooper, her eyes fixated on Valerie who looked up to Claire with an unreadable expression. Owen senses her mood and follow her silently, her face was a mix between pure vexation and disappointment.

When she gets close to Valerie, they're throwing each other looks and blatantly sizing each other up. "I want all of the new troops to have a special training regarding Lovelace handling," Claire said sternly, averting her eyes to Brian. "Especially this one," she gestures her chin to Valerie and locking her gaze to the cold-expression woman. "You'll get the schedule in two days and it'll start next week," that was a fixed order.

Brian nods his head with understanding, "Of course Ma'am, I'll inform Commander Hamada about it." Valerie didn't respond and keep her lips in a straight line.

"Do you understand? Valerie?" Claire asked sternly, underlining her instruction. She could see the resentment from the woman's eyes, but she does not care.

"We're not taking orders from her," Valerie's response was a thick mockery, she looked at Brian and refuse to acknowledge Claire. Claire went rigid, her back straighten upon the woman's disrespectful tones.

"Oh, believe me, you _are_ working for me!" Claire retort.

"I'm working for InGen," Valerie said smugly. "You don't have authorization on this!" she added with a challenging smirk plastered on her face, she rakes her eyes up and down, with disdainful looks toward Claire.

"Val..." Brian is about to say something, but then Claire raises her hand and interjects him.

"I'm the senior operational manager in this park," Claire retort, raising her finger in front of Valerie. "I run this park every day, working my ass off to make sure that everyone could be prancing around this place safely, without worrying at getting eaten or stomped!" she spat on her, eyes blazing with wrath. "If there are problems occurred and it's related to the safety of the park audience and employee..." Claire said sternly, "It means I am in charge and everyone who's working in this place, will take order from me!" she added. "Including you," she points her finger to the lady trooper, voice rising with anger.

Their sudden strife started to draw people's attention and before Owen realize it, everybody was looking at the two with curious looks. He looks around and decided that this is not the best place for some input session for employees, so he grabs Claire's arm slowly to bring her attention to him. "Claire..." he called her up, she looked upon him with twitching eyes, "Don't do this here."

Claire looked back to Valerie and give the woman a long hard look before she turned around to leave her, "I'll expect to see you in my office on Monday," she called out to her while walking away.

Valerie scoff in a disrespectful way and muttering, " _~snobby bitch~"_ not so quietly for Claire to missed the insult. She stops her track and turns around with her eyebrows draw together and tight lips.

"What did you called me?" Claire asked; face clearly offended by the woman.

Owen rolling his head around and looking at the lady trooper with disagreement, "You're going too far." He said to Valerie in warning tones, his hand going around Claire to prevent her going up to the other woman.

"Val, are you out of your mind?!" Brian yelled at her, he snatched her shoulder and looked at her with disapproval. Janine and her group start gathering around them, a few of them murmuring words that Claire couldn't actually interpret.

"What's this all about?" Janine walked up to them, looking back and forth between Claire and Valerie.

"I said you're a snobby bitch!" Valerie repeats what she said earlier with narrowed eyes.

"Val, shut your trap!" Brian losing his patience and glares at the woman. "I'm not accepting any disrespectful behavior from my troops!" he warns her.

Janine furrows her eyebrows and looked at the lady trooper with a surprised face. "Hey, I'm the one who called Claire about Lovelace," Janine interferes. "You were miscalculated your move, Val!" she added, "Brian told you clearly do not stand in front of the asset, but you didn't listen and you think you could do some Amazonian warrior kinda move with her!"

Valerie looked back at Janine with a displeased look at how she implies the fact that she couldn't do his job. "Are you telling me that I'm incompetent?" she asked.

"I'm telling you that you are inexperience in your first field job," Janine pinpoint her meaning.

"And this park princess could do better than me?" she added in disbelief, "Come on now!" she scoffed.

"Val shut it!" Brian retorts impatiently, "I'm sorry Ms. Claire," Brian sincerely apologizes. He diverts his attention to Claire who was putting on her best nonchalant face, trying her best to be patient.

"Inform Katashi about everything that happened today," Claire responds coldly. "I need you, him, and this woman in my office on Monday," she added.

"I understand," Brian answers her.

"I'll get my hands around this park too if I sleep my way up as you did..." Valerie said in a hissed voice, "Ms. Dearing!" she added while disgustingly looking at Claire.

Everyone was heard muttering words that Claire couldn't comprehend, everything was just a buzz in her ear. She saw Brian pulled Valerie from her way, screaming at her with a furious face.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Owen asked with a puzzled look on his face. Claire didn't answer him, she just turned around and walk briskly to where Owen park his motorcycle, while he followed her from behind.

"I'll take you back to your apartment suite," Owen said, not really sure about what should he react right now.

"Could you take me somewhere else?" Claire asked voice low with a hint of exasperation. "Anywhere but the park," she told him.

Owen gets on his motorcycle, staring at Claire with a knowing look. "I know a place," he said in a soothing tone, and then he stretched his arms out to help her get on his motorcycle. "I hope you like a lake view," he said hopefully.

"Anywhere is good than here," Claire exhaling. Owen smile genuinely, revved up his motorcycle, and put on the gear.

"Don't worry Claire, I got your back" Owen said attentively. Claire responding by putting her hand around Owen, and she laid her head on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter worth the wait *crossing finger*
> 
> As usual, leave a comment and kudos if you find this fanfic enjoyable
> 
> Lots of love from me!!!
> 
> PS: I'll try to post another chapter after a few hours, Need to tuck my son to bed first...


	11. THERE GOES HER SO CALLED REPUTATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to our beloved couple?  
> Good Interaction?  
> Bad Interaction?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Chinese New Year/ Valentine/ International Fanwork Day gift!  
> it's a long-ass chapter, I made it even before my 10th Chapter...
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

It's almost noon when they arrive at the place that Owen told her before, they ride along a small patch of road with banana trees all the way her eyes could see. The area is between Gallimimus valley and the supposed to be the raptor's paddock on the west side. It's a small plain with rows of tall trees forming a canopy from flowery branches on each side of the roads; the scenery that caught Claire's attention is the glistening glassy surface of a lake in front of them.

Owen stopped his motorcycle not far from the edge of the lake; Claire was so entranced by the view, till her eyes couldn't turn away from the unfolding beauty that was emblazoned in front of her sight. She gets off the motorcycle slowly and walked over to the lake with awe. "I didn't know we had a lake in this area," Claire muttering softly. "How did you know about this place?" she questions Owen and averting her eyes to him.

"I found this area while I was visiting for planning IBRIS a year ago," Owen explains. He approaches the Ops. Manager, then stands beside her with his hands tucked inside his pocket. "I know it's more like a pond than a lake if you see it from the size..." he sighs, "But I like to describe this as a lake."

"You were here a year ago?" Claire frown her eyebrow with a look of confusion, "How come I'm not getting any report about that?" she questions him with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

Owen looks at her with a straight face, "I was with Masrani and Hoskins, inspecting some potential area for the raptors' paddock" Owen explained. "IBRIS was under InGen Security Division before it goes to you," he added.

Claire nods her head in understanding, and then her gaze goes back to the silvery glint of clear water before her. "This place is _supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_ ," she closed her eyes and take a deep inhale of the positive feeling the lake giving her.

"What the hell was that word?" Owen looks over Claire, then staring at her with amazement after she said the weird word. Resulting in, the Ops. Manager looks back at him with a mysterious smile.

"I couldn't help you if you didn't understand it," she smirks. Owen responds by chuckling in amusement. He began to see beyond what people see in her, and that's intriguing him even more.

Claire minds clouded with amazement until she didn't realize that there's something out of place that ruining all the great combination of the beautiful imagery of the place. Then she saw the shadow of it from the corner of her eyes. "What the hell is that?" Claire asked while staring at what seems to be a trailer slash cabin hybrid.

Owen look over the spot she was referring to, then he let out his signature cackle. "That... Milady... Will be my bungalow," he answers delightfully. Then he beckons her to follow him to the odd-looking of what supposed to be his bungalow?

There are pieces of wood and carpentry tools on the side of the trailer and a half-made small wooden house attaches to it. "Who gave you permission to build this here?" Claire blurt out in wonderment.

"Our boss off course," Owen answers calmly while trotting over his 'bungalow'. Proudness in his voice was almost amusing to Claire, who gave all her might to not laugh at him.

"Our boss... As?" she keeps proposing her question, her face full of curiosity.

"Masrani obviously," Owen replied nonchalantly, "Who else?" he opens up his trailer door and hold it for her. "Ladies first," he gestures his hand to welcoming her while wiggling his eyebrow lecherously.

"You want me to go inside?" Claire raises her eyebrow, she stands on her ground and smirking at his ridiculous request.

"Why? Are you afraid?" Owen raised his eyebrow playfully, his eyes gleaming with mischief that made Claire feels more and more doubtful.

"Well, what do you expect?" Claire answers sternly, with a disbelief look on her face. "With that look on your face of course I couldn't trust you!" she's gesturing her hand at his suspicious face.

"Come on," Owen groan impatiently while moving his head around. "There'll be no any funny business," he tries to convince her. "I promise," he holds his gaze on her eyes.

Claire rolls her eyes, "As far as I know..." she replies while raising her finger, "You are an annoying asshole," she lightly bites her lower lip. Owen didn't miss the small gesture and, honestly, he starts to doubt his self-restraint if Claire, for real, agrees to come inside.

After a few second, Claire walked inside without further question, "~ _whatever~"_ she mutters ignorantly to his grinning mouth.

The trailer is not as small as it looks from the outside, it's big enough, even with both of them inside it doesn't feel stuffy and packed. There's a wooden kitchen with a pretty big counter and fridge at the backside of the trailer where Claire is facing now. She looks around and taking it all in, nodding her head in appreciation on how neatly organize this place look, she notices a three-seater sofa in the middle of the trailer, facing the kitchen not far from the entrance, with a minimalize style coffee table and a TV hanged on the trailer roof with an adjustable steel bracket.

The other end of the trailer is opened and attached with the half-made bungalow, the things that divided both of the areas was only two plastic flaps, taped together to prevent any dust and dirt going inside the trailer area. "You want something to drink?" Owen offering her while washing his hand in the kitchen sink, then he opens up his fridge and bends down to look inside it. "I have Cola, juice, water, beer..." he paused then looks up to Claire.

"I think beer is what I need today," Claire said with an exhale, and then she put down her purse on the kitchen counter to also wash her hand from the blueberry juice stickiness. Owen smile in a silent agreement of what she chooses, he grabs two bottles and open it using the bottle opener that's attach just beside the kitchen counter and handed one to Claire who nods him thanks then lean herself on the counter.

"You actually live here?" Claire asks in disbelief, her eyes roaming around her surrounding to check on every corner of the place. "Because I didn't see any bed," she shook her head in confusion.

"Not yet," Owen replied. "I still need to fix this place before I moved in," he added while walking over to his sofa and sit on it. He looks around his place while taking a long chug from his beer, and then he refocused his gaze to the redhead at his opposite. He put up his ankle on his other leg knee, his arm hangs behind the sofa, while the other holds the beer bottle. "That part will be my bedroom," he beckons his head to the bungalow area. "With a big window facing the lake," he lifts his hand and faces his palm to Claire, imagining a window.

"So you actually will live here?" Claire wondered while taking a doubtful sip from her beer, then grimacing from the burning taste. "Gosh!" she exclaimed, "That's awful." She gags a little then proceeds to put down her bottle on the kitchen counter.

Owen laugh gleefully at her expression, it was a mix of a half-lidded one eye, pursed lower lip, and a stick-out tongue, "You're not a drinker aren't you?" he asked while smirking and proceed to get up from the sofa to walk up to her.

"Nope," Claire shook her head and smile. Her cheek burning red with embarrassment, "I only drink water as far as I live," she admits. "Why didn't you take an apartment in the park?" she moves away to open the fridge and taking out a bottle of cold water. "I could get one for you," she gets up while opening it, and then take a big chug from the water. She looks at Owen with curiosity, while leaning back to the fridge door.

"I hate living in a building," Owen said in a detest tone. "Living inside a cube will make me losing my mind," he takes another gulp from his beer while stating his personal reason, he still maintaining their eye contact. "I mean, come on..." he exhales and scoff, slowly walks over to the bungalow section, and pulled down the plastic flap. "I'd rather wake up to this..." he gestures his hand to the lake in front of them, "Than a white wall around me."

"Besides..." he turns away to gaze at Claire, "This location is more near to the paddock." He added while taking another chug from his beer. She's staring at his face then glance at his Adam’s apple that's bobbing up and down as he drank, distracting her mind.

The Ops. Manager clears her, suddenly, dry throat nervously and avert her eyes down to the water bottle on her hand, "I hate staying inside my apartment," she mutter and walks over to him with a slow and calculated pace. "I'm a little claustrophobic," she utters her reason. "If I stay too much time in my room I'll go nuts," she makes a gun shape with her hand and points at her temple.

"Was that the reason for your weekend park strolling?" Owen pries a confirmation. He raises one of his eyebrows and gesturing his hand to her, resulting in the redhead staring at him with her playful accusing look in her eyes.

"Uh uh..." she responds then licking her lips slowly, "So you did stalking me," she concluded and bites her lower lips instinctively.

Owen averts his eyes from her, looking around to avoid eye contact. "Not entirely," he answers quietly.

"You creep," Claire standing beside him while squinting her eyes accusingly.

"I'm not stalking you... " Owen defends himself, "At least not on purpose," he added. "It just happened out of my curiosity," he cleared his throat nervously.

Claire exhaling then let out a chuckle while rubbing up against her tense neck muscle, "I know everything about the park, Grady" she sighed, putting her water bottle beside her abandoned beer. "I knew about the bet at Sunrio," she continues while facing her sight to the lake.

"You do?" Owen asked purely in shock, his beer bottle hanging at his lips.

"Of course," Claire responds a little too excited. "I'm the queen of the park," she chimed then gesture herself. "Second after Rexy obviously," she added and laugh wholeheartedly. "I know what my..." she paused while gesturing her palm and making faces, "People are up to."

"I know what my subordinates do in this park," she sighs and continues. "I know what some of them think about me," she smiles wryly. "But _fuck_ it," she takes the beer from Owen's hand and chugs it in one go. She attempted to hold the taste, but then she grimaces from the burning feeling in her throat. "I just need to implement my obligation and responsibilities earnestly," she stated in a squeaky voice. "Gosh!" she let out her tongue, "How could you drink this with a straight face," she winces.

Owen is chuckling upon seeing her face, and then retrieves his bottle back from her and proceed to drink the remaining liquid. He stares at Claire while licking his wet lips slowly, she stares back with her confuse plain face. "What?" she asked slowly while tugging the corner of her lips to an upward smile.

"You are an interesting woman, Claire Dearing," Owen uttering without breaking their eye contact. Claire scoff ungracefully, look away from Owen, and fix her eyes to the scenery of the glistening lake in front of them.

"You don't even know who I am," she mumbles her reply, then turn around to go back to the trailer. She walks over to the kitchen and grabs her bottled of water, Owen follows her from behind at a faster pace.

"Oh I know you enough," he responds. "You're a person who tries to be someone other than yourself," he declares his presumption. "Why are you trying so hard to be perfect?" Owen looks at her with curiosity.

"What are you talking about?" she frowns, glancing at him before she proceeds to turn her back to him, taking the water bottle and take a long chug to ease her suddenly parched throat.

"You know what I'm talking about," Owen walks up to her. "The real Claire was the one that I saw at the paddock gate," he states. "Handling a Triceratops without even breaking a sweat," he put his hand on his temple and gesturing an explosive sound, "Mind-blowing!"

"The real Claire was the one who drinks beer and not even feeling the doubt to make faces because she doesn't like it," he added. "The one at the Park is another version of you, that you made for a show!" his disclosure about her true self resulting in Claire turns around slowly with her drink in hand, she looks up at him without saying a word. "You try to make yourself perfect for the audience," he whispers his conclusion, "For what?"

Claire's not denying or confirming Owen's observation about her, so she does what she knows best, that is being defensive. "So besides being an asshole, a perv who likes to grind his boss's ass, you also a Mr. Know-it-All!" she ticks her finger, then scoffs before respond indignantly, "Gimme a fucking break now."

"You think you're so discreet in posing this fake persona, Ms. Dearing?" Owen scoff and challenges her defense. "Maybe you can fool everyone else, but I'm not one of them," he put his hand on his chest.

"You're talking too much, Grady" Claire retort, "You always so full of yourself, you think you know people? You think you know me?" she points at herself. "You think you understand me? You don't know anything!" she stares at him and wave her hand. "Don't act like you can read people's minds and pry them open like a book," she added. "You're not a psych or a fucking mentalist," she's clearly feeling annoyed right now.

"But I'm a behaviorist," Owen lifts his eyebrow.

"For a freaking damn animal, not for human, you dork!" Claire retort, "I'm not a seal in training!" she glares at the Ex-Navy.

Owen laughs at that, "Of course you're not a seal!" he exclaims, grinning amusingly. "You are... _Miss Prim and proper everything must be consistent with my way,_ " he mocks her with a failed attempt to mimicked Claire's voice.

"I don't sound like that!" Claire retort, smacking his hand forcefully.

" _I'm your superior, Mr. Grady"_ Owen continued his playful mock, _"I'm clearly on top of you,"_ he put one of his hand on his hips.

"Stop it," Claire warns him, her hands on her hips. Resulting in Owen gesturing to her about how she just did exactly the same posture like he was right now.

 _"Stop it,"_ he grins maniacally.

"I warn you," she points her finger at him.

 _"I warn you,"_ he points back at her.

"Gosh, you are unbelievably super annoying you know!" Claire grunted exasperatedly and squeezes her palm in front of her face, then crossing her arm over her chest.

_"Look at my perfect hair..."_

_"Look at my perfect nose..."_

_"Look at my perfect face..."_

_"I'm the queen of the park!"_

Owen keeps going and going with his overreacting attempt to mimicked her, Claire stares at him with an annoyed look while he talks with his annoying squeaky voice, pursing his lips, and batting his eyelashes.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and inhales sharply, then she does one thing purely base on instinct, and out of her right mind, she reached out her hands to the nape of his neck and pulls him down...

Kissing him to shut him up...

Not slap...

Not hit...

Kiss...

Why?

She had no idea...

Owen was taken aback by her sudden act that he's frozen still, when Claire realizes that he's not kissing back, she stops abruptly and pulls away. She looks up to him with a flushed cheeks, clearly embarrasses by the stupidity that she had done. Owen's face is unreadable while staring at her with a frown and parted lips that smeared with her coral color lipstick.

She mentally punches herself and regrets her action so she quickly grabs her purse, turns around in a split second to goes for the door, and decided to leave his place then stay away from him forever.

Until she feels Owen's hand grab her arm and make her turn around. Then he holds her by her waist and pulls her close to his body...

Crashing his lips to hers...

Claire's purse drops to the floor when she instinctively grabs on Owen's shoulder for leverage, she closed her eyes and let out a surprised squeak. Owen let go of her arm and slide up his hand to grab a hold on the nape of her neck to hold her still then he pulls out from the kiss.

"Where do you think you will go, Dearing?" he asked in a husky voice.

Claire opens her eyes slowly, "I thought..." she breathlessly replying him while staring at his eyes with her confused and dumbstruck face.

"You stopped me dead on my track," Owen interjects her. "How the _fuck_ did you expect me to react?" his hoarse voice sounds upset. "And you think you can run away?" he spat. "Not a _fucking_ chance," he then roughly pushes Claire's face towards him to kiss her more fervently, only to pull her back and look at her in the eyes. "You have no idea how I hold myself all this time," then continue to forcefully kiss her without a doubt.

Claire closed her eyes blissfully and let out a satisfied moan, his skillful mouth devouring her lips without remorse. Driven by the sudden tension of their sex drive, he sucks and licks her lips alternately. Then she feels his tongue sweeps her lower lips and she got lightheaded with desire as it happens, her knees got weaken while her stomach flutter and twisting around. She could feel Owen's body heat radiated through his clothes, and she could feel his heart beating at the same pace as hers.

She parted her lips and let his tongue plunged inside her warm welcoming mouth.

She moans lustfully...

He grunts in agreement...

When Claire feels Owen kiss her more passionately, she moves her hand up to grab on his collar and try to pull him closer. She could smell the scent of his cologne, the well-known scent of him that she always crave to inhale every time they were near to each other, the scent has invaded her nostril and engulfing her senses, making her falling more deep into submission.

Owen is on cloud nine, her lips are so soft and plump, and she tastes incredibly deliciously sweet as he always imagines she would be. He runs his hand up to grab the strands of hair from her buns, resulting in her bobby pins drop down to the floor, and her hair falls loosely. His other hand which was on her waist has slid up to caress her soft-white enticing back, resulting in a soft gasp coming from her lips. He could smell her intoxicating sweet vanilla lotion on her skin more potent, the scent has made him drunk with desire and he's diving fast into the oblivion of passion.

The familiar knot that was forming in Claire's lower stomach suddenly drop down lower and she could feel herself getting damp as a result of it. She wraps her arms around Owen's neck and deepen the kiss, while he moves his hand slowly from her back to the side of her left breast, then teasing her with a feather touch from his thumb. She leans on to his touch and presses her chest more further to him, craving for more friction.

They break the kiss for an intake of fresh air; Owen put his forehead over hers and closing his eyes. He's panting loudly and a smile slowly formed on his mouth that was smeared by Claire's soft coral lipstick.

"This is wrong..." Claire breathed the words in between her short breath, her eyes close tight, and her hand cupping Owen's face. "I'm your boss..." she whispered, "This is not right..." her feeling is so divided by the fact that this could be considered as inappropriate behavior and stop this right here and right now.

"Bullshit..." Owen replies with a grunt, "Bring your employee level crap somewhere else," his hand plastered on her ass and squeeze it instinctively. He pulls her head back to look at her in the eyes and searches for any remorse on her face, but there is none.

Claire could walk away and pretending that this affair had never happened, or she could just give herself up to the raw desire, that has burned her down to the ground since she lay her eyes on this guy.

She chooses the latter...

Claire pulls him down for a desperate open-mouthed kiss, while her hand sliding down and rumple his shirt, yearning for more physical closeness. Their body molded so close to each other, and she could feel the proof of his passion teasingly poking her on the top of her crotch.

Owen mercilessly devours her already swollen lips and suck her lower lip with indescribable hunger, then he walks up front and forcing a wobbly Claire to move backward till her ass hit the kitchen counter. His hand sliding down to lift the fabric of her dress, then caressing her skin with his rough palm and squeeze her thigh so hard, it leaves trails of burned sensation on her exposed skin.

Claire losing her mind by the feeling of his warm hand on her cool skin, driven by pure lust she’s untucking Owen's shirt and slid her palm under it. She feels his rippling muscle tense up, then he let out a strangled moan when she touches him, his lips leaving her and going down to give her neck a wet sloppy driven-by-blind lust kiss.

"~ _Owen~_..." Claire whimpering while calling his name then sighs. She moves her head to the side and giving him more access to her neck, she could feel his mouth forming a smile upon hearing her saying his name.

"Finally..." he growls then nip her neck in a painfully delicious way, "Say it again..." he commands while licking her neck slowly, from the base to the back of her ear then give her earlobe a soft tug.

" _~ God you’re an asshole~_ " Claire smile playfully, "~ _Owen~_ " she then whimpers again desperately. She's so turned on by her gruff commanding voice and far from her clear mind when she starts fumbling with Owen's belt.

"I love it when you lose your mind," he growls and pant irregularly then he groans when he feels her soft palm gripping his cock. "~ _Goddammit_ ~" he hisses and closes his eyes.

"Thanks to you..." Claire breathlessly answers him then plunging her tongue deep into his mouth, while stroking his engorging cock.

Owen let out an animalistic growl and grabs her right thigh then circling it over his hips. He then shoves his left leg in between her legs, resulting in a loud gasp coming from her. He literally told her to ride his leg, which is honestly was the thing that had become Claire's daylight reverie. As the wave of desire washing over her, she shamelessly grinds herself on his thigh while still stroking him slowly.

 _"~fucking hell~"_ Owen let out a strangled curse, he let go of his ministration on Claire's neck, to look at her lustful face. She looks at him with half-lidded eyes, biting her lips while riding on his thigh slowly.

"~you’re a _fucking_ minx~" he purred, his eyes darken and wild from the sight of her. Then he bent down to grab her ass from under her dress and hoists her to the kitchen counter. Claire yelps in a surprise then instinctively hugging his neck and let out a giggle.

They accidentally knocked down the beer bottle to the floor, making Claire flinched by the shattering sound. But Owen doesn't give a damn care and pulverized her lips again with an open mouth kiss, while her hands holding on Owen's face and her tongue fight with his for a battle of dominance.

He spreads her legs further to each side, then his hand slowly caressing her inner thigh, dangerously close to the center of her heat. She releases herself from the kiss and panting desperately because her body feels extremely aroused by his touch, her hand went bach around his cock and gripping him so deliciously good it made Owen's head spin around and his mind went blank.

"Claire..." Owen whispering her name, then nipping her neck before he licks and sucks it gently. "I won't be able to stop if you keep doing me like this," he breathlessly hovers his lips on her neck while continuing to massaging her inner thigh.

"~ _don’t stop_ ~" Claire sigh and begging to him with a soft lustful voice. 

"~ _Good choice_ ~" Owen smile in victory, his hand slid inside her rumpled dress, skimming and caressing her soft skin.

Claire feels her blood rushing to every inch of her body, making her hot and she feels like she might pass out from feeling. His right thumb massaging the underside of her left breast enticingly slow, while he kisses her passionately and demandingly.

"~ _keep going_ ~" Claire pleaded, already crumbling down in front of him.

"~ _no need to tell me twice_ ~" Owen replies with a low husky voice. Then his hand cupping her breast from under her dress, while his other hand squeezing her soft and smooth thigh then pull her close to him. He pulls the band of her underwear and takes it off of her, then drops the damp flimsy thong on his trailer floor. Slowly but sure, he slide a finger between her fold and plunge his finger inside her drenched core.

"~ _fuck me_ ~" Claire moan and cursed shamelessly because of the pure pleasure from his finger inside her.

She instinctively leans back to the trailer wall and rides his finger wantonly, her right arm stretch over to hold on to his shoulder to give her some sort of leverage. Then she lifts her right legs onto the kitchen counter to give him more access to finger fucked her, while her hand stroking his cock faster and sloppily. Owen is so speechless he just stares at her with unblinking eyes and hoarse breath coming out from him. The state of her right now is resulting in him panting irregularly by the pleasure that builds up in his body.

"~ _shit Claire~_ " Owen gasp then pull out his finger from her and lift her from the counter as she made of air. "You're driving me crazy, woman" he murmurs on her skin.

"Same goes to you..." Claire whispers breathlessly, she removes her hand from around his cock and put it around his neck. She dives back into his lips for another sloppy, open-mouthed, mind-blowing kiss.

"This is escalated quickly," Owen tries to reason him-self.

"I don't care," came her reply.

He throws all his right mind outside his trailer window right now when he heard her say that, then walks over to his sofa and sits himself down with Claire on his lap. She stretched out one of her arms to hold on to the sofa’s head and her other hand struggling to pull down his pants then start grinding his exposed hard on desperately, craving for some pleasure. Her skin getting damp and a bead of sweat has roll down from her neck, disappear in between her cleavage.

Owen's head falls back on the sofa head, his palm covers his face while his eyes close tight and his mouth slack open. He runs his hand over his hair then squeeze her butt painfully to move it back and forth in an agonizingly slow movement, then he adds some mind-blowing pressure in between the direction.

Claire let out a pitchy noise and squeaky little voice, it drives him mad and he starts losing his mind at that moment. Her skin glow with pink flush color, her freckles are more visible making Owen losing his last string of self-restraint. He starts fumbling with the string around her neck that holds the dress from falling.

"The fuck..." he curses under his breath, "How did you tight this thing? With a constrictor knot?" he scoffs and a long train of curses could be heard from under his breath.

Claire giggling at his impatient act, "Are you losing your focus, Owen?" she asks in a mocking tone. Then she proceeds to lick his earlobe and give it a light tug, while press down their center, causing a harsh groan from Owen.

"~ _Jesus~_ " he whimpers hopelessly, "You make it harder..." he chokes by her teasing, "~ _shit_ ~" a strangle cry come out from him when he feels Claire's tongue inside his ear. He grabs her ass again and holds her in place to halt the agonizingly delicious feeling on his cock from the uncontrollable passion.

"Let me..." Claire reaches for the string, her nimble hand tries to untie it with the same difficulty as he is. It's a much of a work, of course, when you tried to grind on a guy and your hand needs to focus on a simple thing, while your mind clouded with sexual desperation.

Owen is so painfully turn on and in a daze by the sight of a flushed skin - chest heaving - breathless woman on top of him, he couldn't think straight. When the string finally comes off and the front part of Claire's dress loosely drop, his hands grab her back and push her body towards him. He wastes no time then start covering her perks up nipple with his mouth.

Claire throws her head back while closing her eyes and biting her lips. She gasps at the feeling of Owen's tongue rolling her nipple, she loses control and grinding his hard-on more faster and trying to find her release.

They are so lost in raw lust when Owen heard his phone ringing from his pants pocket, "The fuck!" he curses and tries to ignore the annoying sound from it and focusing back on her breast.

"Don't you dare answer that!" Claire grabs his face forcefully then kisses him desperately, her grinding starts to become sloppy and the hold of Owen's hand on her back is tighter.

"I won't!" he promised her. But the one who called him seems very persistent and his phone still ringing and not stopping, they start losing focus. When Owen halfheartedly stops Claire from moving and pulls out his phone to check the ID on the screen.

It's Barry...

He scoffs...

_Son of a bitch_

His friend really picks up the right timing to interfering right now...

"What?!" Owen answer with a roar, he's so turned on right now and pissed off on how dare Barry keeps calling him when he specifically said, that if he doesn't answer the first ring, it means he's extremely busy.

 _"Hey man... Here's the thing..."_ Barry's voice sounds concerned.

***

"Charlie & Delta has shown remarkable progress since last week," Joyce began, she walks up to Barry who's been verifying their daily progression checklist about the embryo's growth. Her face beaming with satisfaction, she's a junior lab tech that had been assigned by Henry, to help on the raptors while Owen's having a day off.

"Should I start the light stimulation now, Barry?" Robbie sticks out his head from behind the clear board that's been filling up with numbers and colorful charts of the program. He's a lab tech intern, mostly in charge of collecting data on the stimulation progression.

Barry looks up from what he's doing at the time and nods his head as approval. "Just make sure you put all the daily report on Owen's desk in his room _sequentially_ ," Barry emphasizes his instruction. "Owen usually would finish everything by morning," he explains.

They were doing their respective part of the task when suddenly Barry realize something, there's a faint beeping sound could be heard. "You guys heard that?" he questions the two lab tech who's standing in front of the incubator with startled face, then another weird faint voice could be heard.

"Hear what?" Robbie responds, he's now straightened up his posture and tries to hear what Barry heard. "Oh yeah..." he finally catches the faint beeping sound also, "What is that sound?"

"I think it's from Owen's working desk," Joyce wonder, she's now hearing the sound also.

"How long these sounds start to goes off? Anybody realize?" Barry questions the two young people, who answer him with a shook of their head.

"Nope..." Robbie responds.

"I just realize it when you pointing it up..." Joyce exclaim.

The three of them looking over each other with a frown, confuse and distracted by the beeping sound. "Oh I think I know what it is!" she suddenly perks up, "Robbie you check it!"

Robbie stares at the short-haired woman in disbelief, "Me? Why me? Barry you go checks it!" he gestures his hand to the tall guy.

"We'll check it!" Barry responds by putting down his pen and paper on his desk, then beckoned them to follow him to Owen's desk at the corner of the hatchery, near his room.

"He told us last time that he's building his bungalow now, right?" Joyce reminds the two men who walk on her front.

"Yeah..." Robbie nods his head.

"What is the correlation between the bungalow and the sound now?" Barry responds confusingly.

"He couldn't always check his bungalow so he installs a motion sensor camera to keep an eye on it," Joyce continues. In front of her Robbie nodding his head, recalling the last time they had lunch together in the lab.

"So he could call a security or ACU if there's an intruder?" Barry concluded as he walks over to Owen's desk beside the wall, a monitor for the security camera is facing to the side so nobody could see it upfront without moving the monitor.

"Probably it’s just some Compy’s, those critters roaming this island rent-free, I start to think they're more like a pest than a dinosaur!" Robbie let out a chuckle.

Barry moves the monitor to face the three of them, it shows the inside part of Owen's Bungalow, but what they saw was not a bunch of Compy’s that's triggering the sensor.

"Oh my God!" Joyce instinctively covers her eyes and walk away from the image, "My eyes! Goddammit!" she curses while going far away from Owen's desk.

"What the hell!" Robbie fixes his eyes and smirks at the image that he saw, "That dog!" he's chuckling, "He hit the park trophy!"

Then Barry with his horror looks, grabs Robbie's shoulder and keep him away from looking at the monitor. A faint sound could be heard as the camera is having a microphone added to it, now he's afraid that the sound will stay forever in his mind.

A gasp

A growl

A groan

Barry realizes that from this moment, he won't be able to see his friend and the Ops. Manager the same way again. He flees out from the desk and turn the monitor back to its original position, and then face the two young lab techs who were dumbstruck and shocked by what they were witnessing just now.

"That's... Was that... That was..." Joyce's voice is stammering, the young woman still trying to wrap-up her head to what she was just witnessing.

"That was," Robbie whisper in astonishment.

"If this comes out..." Barry warns them, "It's not coming from me." There's a threatening tone in him, "You understand?" he confirms it in a hard tone.

The two young people nod in unison.

He pull out his phone from his pocket and dial Owen's number with his shaky hand, it's ringing, he could hear the faint distracting sound from the monitor speaker on his desk. He's not picking up, of course, he's "extremely busy" and he could hear his ringing tone from the speaker

But Barry is a determined person, so he's not hanging up, then after a few more ringing Owen pick up the phone and he's surely upset at him

 ** _"What?!"_** Owen’s roaring voice booming in Barry's ear.

He pulls away from his phone for a second the proceed to inform Owen; "Hey man... Here's the thing..." Barry paused while glancing at Joyce who still in a daze by the scene that she saw.

"We can _see_ and _hear_ you from here," Barry emphasizes the word at a slow pace. There's no reply other than the voice of their Ops. Manager asks him a question.

 ** _"What? Owen? What happened?"_** her voice comes as a breathless gasp, really uncomfortable for Barry to hear.

 ** _"Shit!"_** came a frightened snap from Owen, then the connection cut...

***

 ** _"Hey man... Here's the thing..."_** Barry's concerned whispering voice could be heard from the phone.

 ** _"We can see and hear you from here,"_** Barry emphasizes the word at a slow pace.

_See?_

_Hear?_

_What the fuck?_

He's trying so hard to focus on the thing that Barry just told him, it's a tough task to fully comprehend some new information, while your mind and body are not synchronizing at the moment. Added a woman that he lusts for in this past couple of months is so ready to give him all that he's been imagine, it takes a few second to look around his trailer until his eyes fixated at the right top corner.

"What? Owen? What happen?" Claire stops what she’s doing and start feeling worried while trying to catch her breath.

Then a realization starts dawning on him and in a millisecond his face changes from horny to a mix of pure horror and panic. His hands grab the front part of her dress and cover her exposed breast with it, "Shit!" Owen curse under his breath, then proceeds to tight back the string of Claire's dress with a failed improvise knot.

Claire stare at him with a confused look, "What happen?" she asks breathlessly with her chest heaving as a result of their passionate activity, and a face with utter confusion.

"Shit!" he said it more loud and desperate while getting up from the sofa with Claire still in his embrace, then he put her down and fix her dress to look decent, he runs his hand through her hair and fixes every disarray strand. He quickly fixes his clothes then grabs Claire's hand and her purse from the floor, then proceeds to flee out from his trailer.

Claire is so confused about what exactly was happening, it's a major turned down for her and made her utterly pissed. "What the _fuck_ was going on Owen?!" she asked in a demanding voice. They stop in front of Owen's motorcycle, then he turns around facing her with bulging eyes and an open mouth.

"Don't freak out," Owen said with frightened eyes, his hand on Claire's shoulder with a reassuring touch. "But I forgot that I had an online motion sensor security camera and microphone connected to the monitor on my desk at the hatchery room," he talks with rapid speed in between words.

Claire looked at him with a puzzled look as she tries to process what was Owen just informed, her mind still hazy from what was happening before, so she couldn't think clearly at the moment.

_A Security camera?_

_Monitor?_

_At the hatchery room?_

Then its dawn on her...

"What the fuck!" Claire angrily shouts, snatch the purse from Owen's hand. "What the fuck, Owen?" she hissed in disbelief, frantically hitting him with the purse. "Why the hell are you having a security camera in your trailer?" Claire asks in a suspicious tone.

"So I could keep an eye on this place while I'm in the park," he replies slowly.

"Oh, God! Owen!" Claire whimpers helplessly, she runs her hand over her face. "You better hope nobody's in that goddamn room!" Claire warns him, pointing his face with furious looking eyes, "Or I'll kill you... And also them!!"

Owen let out a nervous laugh and looking at her with an apologetic look, "Well..." he said slowly, and then run his hand through his unruly hair.

"There are?!" Claire wailed in a pure shock face, with an aghast look on her flushed face. "You sick bastard!" she slaps him out of reflex.

"Ouch! Jeez, no need to abuse me woman!" he retorts, caressing his tingle cheek. "You made me lose my entire right mind back there," he defends himself then proceeds to get on his motorcycle. "Tell me how am I supposed to remember, about a goddamn camera?!" he stares at her.

Claire's face is a few shades of red out of embarrassment, she tries to form a comeback but as usual, nothing comes out from her mouth. So she just puffed out a loud annoyed breath and get on the motorcycle.

"Drive!" Claire snaps at him in a commanding tone, then instinctively put her hand around Owen. She could hear a chuckle from him, but she just let it be.

"Wait!" she exclaim, "My underwear!" 

But Owen just let out a cackle, "That's mine now!" then he drives away.

"Asshole!" Claire scream indignantly while smacking his back.

What's the point anyway...?

He’s already managing to ruin her reputation from the time he forces her to ride his motorcycle...

What else could've happened?

Let's just say...

Today is the day that Claire loses her reputation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe
> 
> I need more caffeine intake after finishing this one, I hope it's good enough for you all!!!
> 
> Don't forget to give me Kudos and comment if you find this chapter enjoyable!
> 
> See you next update!!


End file.
